A Caged Little Bird
by River.Run.Red
Summary: Some secrets weren't meant to be revealed, which Raven had to learn the hard way... (WARNING: Include rape and forced scenes, read at your own risk) (Dark/ Involuntary RobRae) (EDITED - hotter scenes added)
1. Chapter 1

It was around 8 o'clock in the evening when Raven arrived at her new training spot, an abandoned factory on the furthest side of the town: deep inside the forest located at the city's outskirt. Everything was pitch-black, not even a sign of human being existed here. In the light breeze of the night, the trees surrounded her gently swayed their branches and foliage, emitting some rustling noises, giving Raven a delusion that someone was out there watching her every movement.

Being the daughter of a demon lord himself, such a thing didn't frighten Raven, or the fact that the factory was on the verge of collapsing. On the ground scattered all kinds of debris, and the only sector that seemed to be unaffected by time was a concreted cabin in the center. Raven didn't know why, and she didn't truly care wither.

The sorceress quickly advanced toward it, dried leaves crumbling beneath her feet, echoing loud and clear in the darkness, reminding her of how solitude the place was. But it was fine, really. Raven didn't mind being alone, especially after all the time she had to put up with the bothersome trio that always knocked on her door and tried to drag her into some stupid plans that they thought would be cool.

She phased through the wall of the cabin, and found herself standing in an empty room with, don't ask her why, several pillars reaching from the floor to the roof. _Probably what kept this place not falling down the whole time,_ she thought absent-mindedly, darting her eyes around to find the person that persuade her into training in this area – Robin.

He stated that Raven had been relying on her magic too much and needed some extra training to make sure that if her power somehow was shut down during a fight, they would know how to defend herself properly. The Boy Wonder had chosen this abandoned factory instead of their own training room because he believed it would be much better if they do it in a more appropriate environment that resembling the surroundings of a true battle.

"Cyborg and Starfire don't need this, obviously. I will have Beast Boy learned a few tricks some other time. But you need this. Are you aware of how much danger you can be in if your power went dead right in a middle of a fight against a bunch of men?"

He didn't finish his sentence, but Raven understood what he meant.

And that was how she found herself standing in an empty room between a crumbling down old factory in the middle of nowhere. Robin had been here since afternoon, saying that there was something he needed to prepare.

"Robin, I'm here. Where are you?" Raven called out, getting somewhat irritated. He'd better not plan on pulling a prank on her! She had had enough with the stupid, nonsense "means of entertaining" from the two knuckleheads at the Tower. If Robin decided to do that, then she swore, best friend or not, she would force a full dish of Starfire's cooking right down his throat!

Suddenly Raven felt someone grabbed her from behind and bound her arms together with some sticky materials! The action was so fast that Raven didn't even have enough time to react. Trying to suppress the arising panic, Raven wiped her head backward, only to find a pair of masked eyes locked with her violet ones.

Raven sighed, feeling her stomach unknotted. It was only Robin.

"Raven." The Boy Wonder acknowledged her arrival with a cocky grin: "About time. I am starting to fear that you will never come."

Raven noticed that he had replaced his traffic-light uniform by a kind of clothes that looked like a black Gi, but didn't have any sleeves. The pants weren't baggy type either. His hands wore the gloves retrieving from the Red X suite, which Raven immediately noticed.

"You are aware that this kind of substances will shut down my power, right?" she asked in the usual monotone voice, though it was clear that she was undoubtedly frustrated.

"Uh huh." The Boy Wonder replied nonchalantly, as if the fact that she had been tied and had her power nullified wasn't something serious at all. The cocky smirk never left his lips, if anything, it even got wider. Raven gulped. Somehow, the sight of him standing there unnerved her. She couldn't quite place a finger on it, or understand why she suddenly felt that way. He was just Robin, well, maybe a bit more annoying and suicidal than usual, but still Robin nevertheless.

"I'm not in the mood to fool around." Raven rolled her eyes: "So please hurry up and finish this training before my patience runs out."

Robin shrugged and slowly approached her, that annoying smirk still plastered on his face. Raven shivered, feeling goosebumps rose on her arms. The red materials on her hands had disabled her empathy ability, so she couldn't detect any of his emotion. Still, something about that smile gave her the creeps.

"Robin…"

Raven pursed her lips, feeling her throat went dry. Before she even realized it, her feet had already started moving backward, maintaining the gap between her and him.

"What? Are you afraid of me?" Robin laughed, slightly shaking his head in disbelief: "Okay, maybe that was a bit too much. Sorry. Let me get it off you."

The dark girl looked at him, but didn't move from her spot. Something was wrong, something was deadly wrong! Her intuition kept on yelling that to her, urging her to back away from him at once. Raven bit her lips, hesitated. This was just Robin, her leader, her best friend, he couldn't mean her any harm. Maybe he was trying to pull another stupid prank on her? Yeah, it was probably it. After all, she get a somewhat familiar feeling whenever Beast Boy lingered near her…

"I'm serious, if you try anything dumb, I will send you to another dimension." Raven narrowed her eyes in a threatening manner. Robin only let out a small chuckle in return.

"Come on, I'm not Beast Boy, I know my limit." He smirked at her. The Boy Wonder then walked up to where his dark teammate was standing. Raven felt her heart slamming against her ribcage nonstop. Several voices screamed in her head, telling her to run away at once. She knew she should listen to her instinct because it had never failed her. But why? Robin would never hurt her?

Right?

But he was right before her now, so it was too late for her to follow the voice of her mind. Robin smiled down at her, and suddenly Raven gulped, feeling chill run down her spine. When had he become so… tall? His well-built frame seemed unusually enormous against her petite form as he loomed over her. He was still smirking, but not in the typical cocky and cheerful way. If anything, it seemed to be more… wicked and menacing?

"R…Robin?"

Suddenly, the Boy Wonder reached out and seized her shoulder in a vice-like grip. Raven gasped, completely caught off guard. Before she had a chance to realize what was going on, he had already pushed her into a pillar nearby! The impact made Raven grunt. It wasn't really hurt. His force wasn't that strong. It just surprised her. Infuriating by his action, the violet-haired girl lunged forward, preparing to give him a piece of her mind. This had gone on long enough! She had had it with his nonsense!

But the girl found herself unable to move even a muscle. Gasping, Raven wiped her head back, only to realize that the red substance had glued her hands tightly onto the surface of that pillar. She tried to break away, but it was too late. The sticky material had already solidified, almost become one with the concrete of the pillar, trapping her slender hands along with it.

But it wasn't the worst. Right when she became red with rage and about to go basilisk on Robin, he suddenly shot out two more blob of sticky red materials. They clamped onto her legs, securing them tightly to each side of the pillar before turning rock-hard, keeping Raven in an extremely uncomfortable position.

"Robin, this isn't funny!"

Raven growled, struggling against her restrains, feeling unnerved with the situation she was in. Even though she was still fully clothed, the dark girl couldn't help but feeling… exposed! The space between her legs was too large for her liking. And having both arms tied behind her back made Raven feel that all the attention was supposed to glue to the only objects clearly visible on her torso: her breast! To Raven, this was like giving the entire world a show of her own body, something the quiet girl never enjoyed even a bit.

Robin slowly approached her tied form, the annoying smirk never left his face even once. Raven glared dagger at him, trying to pull herself free from the pillar with all her might. But no matter how she tried, the concrete-like material refused to budge. God! Damned Robin and his stupid passion for weapon! Why must he create such a powerful suit even though he had already known that he wouldn't use it for long?

"Robin!" She repeated again, this time in a higher tone: "Enough! I have had enough of this bullshit!"

"But our training has only begun." Robin was now right in front of her. He lowered his head to her eyes' level, before letting his smirk transform into a bone-chilling grin. Raven swallowed hard, still, she tried to maintain her unaffected image and kept on glaring in a heated manner at him. His mask was making her nervous. Raven didn't know why, but she had a feeling that he was… leering at her behind that stupid piece of gear!

"R… Robin? What…" The rest of her words melted into a loud, startled gasp. Robin was running his fingers on the length of her leg! She quickly diverted her gaze to that offending spot to confirm that, before locking her eyes with his once more. Her mind was a turmoil as all kinds of emotions flashed through her, trying to take control of her body. Shock, disbelief, panic, yet, the one that lingered longer than the rest was anger. How dare him! Did he not realize this was an invading of her personal space? Who did he think he was?

"What do you think you are doing?" she yelled into his face, grinding her teeth together as fire of rage danced in her eyes. But Robin didn't seem to be affected by her anger at all. He just stood there, smirking at her in that same creepy manner. And then, he slowly extracted a birdarang from his belt. Raven sighed in relief, feeling the apprehension ease off her chest. Finally an end to this nonsense! Seriously, what had got into him? Never had he gone this far with a joke before. Perhaps he should spend less time around some certain stupid green shape shifter.

But Raven soon realized that this was just the beginning of the worst. Robin never intended to let her go. To her shocked, panic-filled eyes, he slowly placed the sharp edge of the weapon at the clasp of her cloak. With a flick, the shield of her body fell down onto the floor, leaving the girl with just a piece of skin-tight leotard to cover herself.

"Robin, what the Hell is this?" Raven cried out as anger overwhelmed her other senses. She was panting heavily now as her seething form struggling fiercer than ever to break free. "If this is a joke, I will… UMGHHH!"

The last of her rampage was lost in a chain of pointless muffled sounds as Robin extracted a red X from his glove and taped onto her running mouth, stopping her from verbalize her thoughts to him. The girl shook her head hard, trying to shake the annoying gag off, but again, her attempt returned her nothing.

"Mghhhhmmm! Mfggghhhhh! Nghhhfff!"

Violet strands flew around her face in a frantic motion as Raven jerked at her bonds, trying to free herself and giving Robin the punishment he deserved for treating her like this. The Boy Wonder just grinned at her in return, a sinister grin that she never knew that his face was capable of displaying. In a swift, he reached out and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him straight in the eyes. Raven panted become heavier as he started closing the gap between her face and his. Just what was he trying to pull?

When he was just about millimeters from her, the masked boy suddenly leaned forward and licked her left cheek! Her eyes widened in horror. She hadn't seen that coming at all. With a sharp turn, Raven jerk her face from the offending gesture, panting heavily as her muffled mouth trying to shout insults at him. Her helpless action made him chuckle in amusement. Slowly, he placed the blade at the hem of her leotard, watching as her big eyes quiver in fear and her already pale face turned paler...

Robin smirked. Slowly, he started slicing off the dark spandex that covered her entire body, cackling like a maniac as the dark girl let out a loud shriek, struggling against her bonds frantically, hoping for an escape that never came…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Wow! This actually received more positive feedbacks than I expected! Thank you for your supports, guys. You are the best!

So I am thinking of expanding this into a full story. At first, I just intended to make some porn with no plot. But I saw that there was so much potential for this idea, and I didn't want to waste it. Anyway, please tell me your opinion about this!

OK then, on with this little piece of erotic literature!

 **Disclaimer:** Is the Teen Titans still up and running with at least 10 seasons? No? That means I do not own the show!

(The forced scene took place right now, just to warn you!)

 **Chapter 2**

"Dude, you totally cheated!"

Beast Boy let out an angry shout, pointing one finger accusingly at Cyborg. On the gigantic TV screen in front of them, flashing a somewhat humiliating scene: a green robot that lied face down on the ground, its butt sticking up and its arms sprawling at the side. Standing by that pathetic excuse of a mechanical object was another robot – a blue one to be exact. It was raising two fingers up as a victory sign, the other hand placing on its hips while its leg was pinning its defeated opponent's head down – as if to add more humiliation into the degrading end of the green; well, in this case, Beast Boy himself.

"No, I did not!" Cyborg shouted back in defense, an arrogant smirk plastered on his robotic face: "You lost! Accept it like a real man!"

"Oh yeah?" Beast Boy snapped back, swaying his hand at the screen in a surprisingly quick motion that it seemed like he had morphed it into an octopus tentacle: "Then how could you explain why mine tripped at the final round?"

"Errr… Because you were stupid?" Cyborg placed a finger on his chin, as if deep in thought, before reaching a conclusion with such a contemptuous expression that caused the green shape to shifter hit the ceiling.

But before Beast Boy could let his tongue run loose and empty out all the comebacks he had used every inches of his brain to think of at the obnoxious tin can right in front of him, his vision had been suddenly covered in red. The unexpected situation made him let out a loud yelp and almost jumped off the couch. He looked up in alarm and relaxed when coming face to face with a pair of bright green orbs. It was just Starfire.

"Star, what the heck!" exclaimed the green shape shifter: "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I apologize for that." Starfire said as she straightened her back and removed her stream of fiery red hair from a very infuriated Beast Boy: "I didn't mean to scare you, friend. It is just… I am worried about Robin and Raven. They didn't contact us ever since their department." She bit her lips as concern spread all over her beautiful face: "Should we give them a call?"

"Relax, Star, I'm sure they're doing fine." Cyborg replied nonchalantly, eyes still glued to the screen as another match began. The alien didn't seem to be convinced by his words at all. If anything, her expression even seemed to be more troubled than before. She twirled her finger around a lock of hairs, appearing to be deep in thought, before chewing on her lips:

"But we still cannot be so certain about Robin's current condition. What if the outcome of that battle still has some effect on him?"

Her last words were followed by a usual silence immersed the entire room. Almost at instance, Cyborg's fingers stopped hitting the buttons on the controller, and Beast Boy's bickering with him also came to an end as his big mouth snapped shut. Three of them exchanged glances, pursing their lips as several kinds of thoughts surfed across their mind. Slowly, an abnormally grim expression formed on each Titan's face, even Beast Boy, which proved that whatever they were thinking about was as severe as the end of the world itself. Tension started rising. For a while, none of them spoke even a single word. And then, Cyborg decided to break the silence.

"Nah, you're overthinking." He shook his head before returning his attention to the game: "That fight was weeks ago, and so far nothing bad has happened. Robin's completely fine! We have run all kinds of tests on him, remember? And he said he didn't feel anything weird either."

"I agree with you. But still, I…" Starfire pursed her lips, didn't truly accept Cyborg's viewpoint.

"Relax, Star. Nothing's gonna happen!" Beast Boy said, picking up the controller to claim back the victory that was rightfully his. "Besides, it's Raven we're talking about. There's no way she lets Mr. Traffic Light get out in one piece if he dares try anything stupid."

With that, the duo again glued their eyes to the gigantic screen and become lost in the game (as well as their boiling desire to kick each other's butt), completely forgetting about the red-headed alien that stood next to them. Starfire tried to grab their attention a couple times, but they just tsked at her and went on with their match. She sighed, deciding it wasn't the right time to ask them anything. The girl then diverted her eyes to the placid sky behind the transparent glass window, silently observing the view. Even though having been devoured in a sea of darkness, everything outside seemed to be so peaceful. The lucid moon and thousand sparkling stars on the night sky reflected themselves in the clear water of the black sea below, forming a mesmerizing show of light. Faraway, the city was so small and lucent in the pitch-black of the night.

Quiet and harmonious.

But Starfire found herself unable to be at peace, even after having looked at such a serene sight. Something just didn't sit right with her. The alien princess pursed her lips, feeling a wave of disturbing feelings washed through her as her stomach tightened in knots. She wanted to listen to Cyborg and Beast Boy's advice, she truly did. But she just couldn't. Something bad was going to happen tonight, something really bad, she just knew it.

Starfire looked at the sky and sighed deeply.

For the first time in her life, she wished that her intuition was wrong…

oOo

Raven panted and shivered as she felt the cold blade on her skin. Her eyes were like two ball of blazing fire, and they were aimed directly at her assaulter, the one she always believed to be her best friend and would always respect her no matter what: Robin. If look could kill, he would have been burnt down to ashes at least ten times now! She was angry, no, not just angry, she was furious! How dared that… perverted, lecherous boy treat her this way! How dared he vilify her like this! She was Raven, a proud and powerful sorceress, not some sort of whore standing at the corner of the street that could be played by every man passing by! She would make him pay, she would get him for this! Just waited until she got out and he would be dead meat!

"Mghhhh! Nfggggmmm! Mnghhhh!"

Tons of words danced at the tip of her tongue, wanting nothing more than to pound at him right in the face. But the red X stuck on her mouth had disabled them all. Infuriated, the dark girl yelled out on top of her lungs, ignoring the fact that what came out of her mouth would be just nonsense muffled sounds, and struggled with all her might. She was sure that she had put in her effort enough strength to tear down the entire building itself! But still, the concreted material refused to budge, and Raven was forced to stand there, completely at her leader's mercy.

Robin's grin widened at the sight of her fierce resistance. The way her violet eyes burned up in flame as she glared at him in a heated manner really amused him. Slowly, he dragged the birdarang along the side of her smooth curves, chuckling when her grunts of disapproval reached his ears. Under the sharp blade of the object in his hand, her pale, creamy skin gradually revealed itself, fuelling the fire of need deep inside him. Raven looked so helpless standing there, tightly restrained to the pillar, completely incapable of doing anything. She shivered when the icy blade touched her soft skin, panting heavily as her last means of protection turned to shreds. He could see her eyes quivered, but out of rage, not fear. As expected of his little bird, always managed to uphold her strong spirit no matter what happened.

He had hesitated at first, but the sight of her flawless curves and her rebellious eyes plunged him into wild passion.

He wanted to tame her. He wanted to stamp out that blazing fire in her eyes. He wanted to bend her to his will, completely shatter that strong, stubborn personality of her.

He wanted to make her his!

He didn't truly know why, but he didn't care either. At the moment, he just wanted to claim her as his! Screw morality! Screw right and wrong! Screw the laws he always tried to uphold! Screw it all! He just knew one thing only, if he couldn't have her now, he would go completely mad.

"Mghhhfff! Mnnngggg! Mnnnnmm!"

Raven cried out as he tore the last piece of fabric from her body, leaving her completely naked in front of his hungry eyes. He smirked as her cheeks burned up in a gorgeous shade of red and her body quivered underneath his touches. Of course, her thrashing had become so violently that she almost looked like a crazy woman. Wanting to have a better view, he immediately pressed his body to hers, listening in delight as the girl let out a loud yelp in shock. He wrapped an arm behind her back, pinning her close to his side. Raven immediately stopped squirming, knowing that it would just give him more access to her body. Instead, she glued her eyes to the ground, refusing to look at him.

Robin just smirked, paying no mind to her hostility. Slowly, the Boy Wonder ran his gaze up and down her pale shivering form, taking in every inch of her beauty. Seething, enraged face was hidden behind a curtain of silky short violet hair, which was now messy and all over her face due to all her protests from before. His eyes trailed down her body, feasting on the pale skin that would look terrible on everyone but perfect on her. He rubbed her stomach slightly, and she cried out in shock, murderous eyes locked with his masked ones as she tried to shoot several muffled insults at his face. Robin grinned wickedly. Leaning closer to her angry yet apprehensive face, he quickly pecked her nose, watching as she squirmed in discomfort.

"Don't worry, little bird. I will make you feel good."

He whispered to her ears, watching in pleasure as her bare breasts heaved up and down with every pant. Wanting to feel them better, he reached out and grabbed the entire fruits in his hands! Raven shrieked out at his offending gesture, body struggling frantically to remove her upper part from his touches. Sadly, once more, she couldn't make any progress.

"MGHHH?! UGHHH! NGHHH! NGGGHHHHH!"

Robin grinned, gently rolling the developed tits in his palm, ignoring Raven's grunts of hate and resentment. They were just about average size, completely fit in his hands. But he enjoyed that. It made he felt that they were made especially for him. Robin gave them a couple of squeezes, admiring her unbelievable softness. She was so soft and petite, something he never expected a hero to be. But anyway, what could he really expect of a girl that had been brought up in peace and always relied on her magic?

"Like it?" he blew into her ears, watching in amusement as the girl shuddered and shook her head hard while grunting in discomfort.

"No? Come on, Rae-Rae, don't lie to me." Robin grinned, letting his thumbs and index fingers toy with her little dark nipples. Raven hissed, face burning up in a deep shade of red. The feeling of her sensitive parts being forcefully stimulated against her will sent a wave of weird and unwanted feeling across her body, as if volts of electricity had just run through her inner flesh. Her reactions didn't go unnoticed by Robin. Smirking wickedly, the Boy Wonder then pinned down her nipples hard, before slightly circling them. All the while, Raven kept on throwing a tantrum, screaming on top of her lungs as her body refused to give up on fighting.

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't break free. No matter how loud she screamed, she couldn't call for help. No one would be here at this time. She knew this, and Robin knew it too. That's why he had chosen this location right from the start… because he knew nobody could interrupt them. At this rate, he would surely do it… For the first time in her life, Raven felt true despair gripped herself tightly.

"See? Your nipples are rock-hard now…" Robin said as he leaned in to lick her cheek, completely ignored her cries of utter disgust. "I know you're enjoying this, Rae-Rae."

With that, he went on stimulating her breasts with every way he could think of, pinching them, groping them, squeezing them. Raven panted and grunted, trying to fight against him with all she got. The girl gasped as she felt her stomach churn. Something was slowly building up inside her, a nameless emotion that she had never felt before. It was so strange. She felt like a thousand butterflies were flapping underneath her skin, brushing their wings against her sensitive inner flesh. And she hated it! God, she hated it to gut! She just wanted it to be gone. So she kept on struggling as hard as she could, wriggling her little form in hope to throw him off her. But nothing worked. And Raven cried out in shock as she felt some kind of liquid leak out of her entrance…

"My my, you're wet already?" Robin chuckled darkly, trailing his left hand down her creamy stomach: "Such a naughty little bird."

"NFGGHHHH! NGHHHH! NMMMM!"

Raven shook her head as hard as she could, objecting to his accusation with all her strength. Robin just smirked. Humming a happy tune to himself, the Boy Wonder let his fingers run freely on her bare stomach before moving back to her lovely enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin on his fingers. Raven was panting heavily now as sweats soaked her little form from head to toes. Her struggle never ceased, on the contrary, it even increased. Robin grinned at her defiant behavior. By the look of her quivering eyes and her stiff muscles, he knew she was afraid. But her will of steel and unbelievable stubbornness would never let her show that to his face.

The Boy Wonder's lips suddenly formed into a wicked smirk as an idea crossed his mind. Slowly, his hands began ventured down her trembling body, lower, lower, and…

Not even bother to give the poor girl a warning, his wandering hand immediately drifted to her bare core before rubbing it by full force! Raven let out a loud shriek out of shock and dismay, violet orbs widened as the size of tennis balls. For a brief second, she locked her eyes with his hungry ones, as if still in shock, before thrashing frantically while shrieking on top of her lungs. Even though she had tried to make her scream sound like it was made of humiliation and fury only, he could see that fear had begun to creep in it. Robin smirked, adding more pressure to her mound as his fingers increased their speed. The treatment caused his little dark bird to blush and yelp loudly in disapproval.

"MGGHHH! UGHHH! NFFFGGG! MMNN! MNNN?!"

"Yeah, it feels good, doesn't it?" he blew into her ear, nipping tenderly at the flawless pale skin. Raven immediately jerked her face away from him as if having been burned. She writhed, she thrashed, she squirmed; she did all means possible in a vain attempt to free herself. Since her lower part was in a rather dangerous situation here, she didn't dare to move it around, fear that the action would give him more access to her sensitive areas. So, she thrashed her upper part instead. Her sealed mouth grunted and yelped relentlessly, demanding to be released. Strange, awful sensation started building up between her legs, soon moved all over her body, sending her on a fire that she never wanted. Raven felt that she was about to explode into million pieces. Against her will, her body reacted to his touch, sending fluid down her entrance despite all her effort to prevent it.

Robin only responded by rubbing his fingers faster and grinding them harder against Raven's damped crotch, causing her to cry out in disturbance. Wanting to catch her by surprise, he started to change the pattern of his movement, circling and brushing her opening in every way he could think of. Paying no mind to her desperate shriek and violent thrashing, he dipped each of his finger's tips into her entrance, copping a feel of her moist inner walls.

"So wet and delicious… You are already this excited?" The Boy Wonder spoke in a husky voice, bending down to capture her right nipple in his hungry mouth. The loud, uncharacteristic shriek his action drew from her made him grin from ear to ear. She felt too good! Her soft skin, her adorable shrieks, her flustered, confused face… Everything about his little bird circled around his head, plunging him into pure ecstasy.

"MGHHHFFFF! NGGHHH! MGHHHNNN!"

Again, Raven's loud, defiant screams reached his ear, sending him into wild passion. Lust went loose inside him, overwhelming his other senses and loaded his mind with all kind of lewd images about what it wanted him to do with her small, sweet form.

Robin smirked wickedly as another idea crossed his mind.

"Staying wet like this is not very healthy, Raven." He pecked her nose slightly: "Allow me to clean you up."

"MGHHH? NGHH?!"

Pressing a small kiss to the tape on her mouth, ignoring her wince of utter disgust, the Boy Wonder then proceeded to lower his body to where he needed to be. Raven's eyes widen at the realization of his true intention hit her like a ton of bricks. She immediately began struggling with all her might despite knowing that it would lead her to nowhere. No! She wouldn't let him treat her like this! She couldn't! Her dignity, pride and reputation would be in shreds if she did!

But Robin was right in front of her crotch now. He flashed her flustered, desperate face a cocky smirk, before diverted his attention back to her core. A wide grin plastered across his face as he finally noticed that her bush was smooth and hairless, creating her an image of a young, innocent little girl. He started rubbing her entrance, ignoring her violent protests. Running each finger up and down her core, occasionally spreading it folds or dipping the tip of one into it to tease her, the Boy Wonder was soon rewarded with a bit of juice leaking out of her as well as a forced low groan.

Robin smirked and licked his lips, before leaning closer and pressed his lustful mouth to her dripping core!

"MGHHHHFFF! NGHHHHGGGG!"

His lecherous behavior toward the most personal area of her sent Raven over the edge. Letting out the loudest shriek she could manage, the girl went into her rampage mode, thrashing against her restrain with all her power, trying everything possible in order to break free. But with all her limbs disabled, there wasn't much she could do. Angry, the girl banged her head against the pillar, hoping to somehow break the concrete, or at least sent herself into a coma. Sadly, it seemed that Robin had already read her mind because he immediately shot another X from his glove to secure her neck to the pillar as well!

"MGHHHNNNN! NGHHHHHFFFF! NFGGGMMMM!"

Desperately, Raven shook her head and shrieked out on top of her lungs, to the point that her voice became hoarse.

Robin just flashed her flustered face a cheeky grin, before went on with his task. He glued his lips onto her womanhood, refused to bulge no matter how violent she squirmed. He slowly licked the inside of her most sensitive area, his tongue swiftly darted from side to side. Raven grunted and panted, feeling the unwanted flame had again started lighting up from the deepest part of her. She hated it! She hated the way it easily consumed her. Shame, humiliating soon immersed her in their black wings, gripping her heart painfully with its hand of pure despair…

Meanwhile, his tongue proceeded to wrap her hardened clit in a wet, soft, and passionate embrace. He licked that special spot for a while, smirking as her uncharacteristic high-pitched screams reached his ear. Grabbing each side of her hips, he drew her lower part closer to him, creating a small space between her body and the pillar. His hands slowly move to her flawless bottom squeezed it, which caused her to let out a shriek out of both shock and dismay. Gripping her ass in a vice-like grip, preventing the poor girl from moving her sweet cunt away from him, Robin then plunged his tongue inside her again, coating his saliva on every sensitive part of her inner walls. He wanted to leave as much his traits on her small form as possible, claiming her body as his own property. The boy then licked her love-box entire length, sucking at her entrance a bit to clean a bit of juice that was about to escape her body.

Raven panted and cried, trying her best to get away from his mouth, away from all the torment he inflicted on her body, on the private parts she never allowed any living man to touch. She couldn't believe it, her supposed-to-be best friend was violating her in the worst way possible! The thought made her want to vomit. Why? Why did he do this to her? Was he in some kind of control?

His sucking stopped her from delving into her thoughts any deeper as her mind was forcefully pushed into a chaos sea of unwanted, terrible feeling. Raven let out a loud shriek when his tongue hit her most sensitive spot over and over.

"NNNNNGGGG! MMMMFFFF! UGHHH! MMMFFF!"

Her infuriated, helpless shrieks made Robin chuckled darkly. The gag made her unable to convey her thoughts to him, and he felt aroused with that. Her muffled sounds truly turned him on. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't help it. She was so good! Standing there, completely helpless and at his mercy. He loved the way she yelped every time he touched her. He loved the way her beautiful eyes shone in hurt, shock and despair as he played with her. Those gorgeous, unique violet jewels… Mesmerizing and enchanting… And Robin found himself drawn to them like fish to water.

He wanted her! He needed her! He desired her more than anything in the world!

And he would prove that, tonight!

Robin removed his mouth from her love-box to catch his breath. Not wanting to disrupt the mood, he started circling her cute little clit in one hand and rubbed her entrance with the other while glancing up at her. Raven hissed as she felt her clit being ravished , she fought against the tape on her ankles, tried to close her legs. Robin watched her vain attempt in amusement, before deciding to quicken his movement. He was soon rewarded by a loud chain of forced-pleasure's muffled screams, as Raven face turned into a deep shade of red.

"MMMHHH! MGHHHH! MGHHHHHH!"

Deciding that playtime was over, the masked boy happily returned to his main goal. Right when he let go of her cunt, his mouth immediately clamped onto its favorite spot tightly. He didn't remove the fingers on her clit though, noticing how violently she shook and how loud she groaned whenever he flicked that little pearl. His tongue swirled inside her nonstop, and she yelped at the weird feeling became harder and harder to control. Her lower part was on fire and ready to explode at any moment. Raven screamed desperately as she felt an unwanted urge build up inside her and started moving down her womanhood.

"NGGHHHFFFF! MFFFFNNNNN! MMMM?! MN?! MNGGGGGFFF!"

Her small body convulsed hard as the first wave of orgasm hit her, drowning her in a sea of forbidden and strange emotions. She shivered and panted relentlessly, wishing for the horrible experience to come to an end.

Robin didn't waste any time as he began to greedily suck at her body's fluid. He just loved the taste of her body's juice. It was as sweet as fruit, with something exotic and mysterious. He slipped his tongue inside, letting it freely discover her inner walls. Not wanting to lose any precious droplet, he spread her opening with two fingers, exposing every hidden part. He then covered the leaking core with his entire mouth, and with his skilled tongue, the boy made sure all her fluid flow right into his waiting throat. It tasted like heaven! In fact, he couldn't even think of any drink better than his little bird herself.

Of course, Raven's lower part was giving him a wrestling while several muffled cries of protest escaped her mouth. But he just simply locked her thighs in a vice-like grip and went on enjoying his meal.

Soon, the Boy Wonder finished savoring the wonderful results of his captive first out of many climaxes he was sure to force upon her throughout the night.

"So, what do you think of this special training?" he licked his lips, allowed his brand new little pet to rest for a while before round 2 continue, though his fingers still slightly circled her cunt in order not to ruin the mood.

"MMFF! UGHH!"

Raven glared down at him, and though he couldn't understand her through the gag, he knew for sure that she was shouting insults at him. He kissed her entrance teasingly, smirking as her body tensed up and her eyes widened in the fear of what he had in store for her next. But how could he do that to her? She was just a small, fragile little bird. Her body still hadn't properly recovered yet. He couldn't be that cruel to her.

Well, at least not for the next five minutes.

He rose to her eyes' level, still managed to keep her sensitive part companied by grinding his knee against it. Raven grunted, trying to press herself as hard as possible to the pillar, not wanting to give him any access to her womanhood. Robin just snickered at her vain attempt and proceeded to press his knee harder against her, reminding the poor girl that there was no escape. The act managed to draw out a long, forced moan from her sealed lips.

"You are such a lovely little bird…" he commented as he leaned closer to her ears: "And soon, you are going to be a very lovely pet bird…"

"Uhghhhhh!" she protested at the idea, shaking her head as hard as she could.

"What is the matter? Is there something you wish to tell me?" he grinned, placing kisses on her cheeks and neck. Again, Raven growled in utter disgust.

Deciding that he should at least give her a small taste of freedom, Robin tore the red X away from her mouth. After all, what was the point of bending her to his will if he couldn't hear those sweet sounds of her? The dark girl grimaced for a brief second as the pain stung her lips, then anger quickly took control of her body.

"What the fuck is this? What the fuck are you doing?" she shouted at him, grinding her teeth together as fire dancing in her eyes.

"Training you, of course." Robin replied with a soft tone: "Isn't that what you ask me to do? To give you some special training?"

"You ask me to train with you!" Raven roared: "Is this your fucking idea of training? Tied me up and took advantage of me?"

"So you don't like it?" Robin nuzzled her neck, and Raventhrashed, trying to get him off. Robin refused to budge; instead, he dragged his tongue on the right side of her face, watching her vain attempt to break free in amusement.

"How the fuck could I like it?" she shouted at him, teeth baring as if to bite his face clean off. Robin didn't seem affected by her threatening feature at all. He just stood to the side, watching in amusement as Raven went on and on with her rampage, thrashing frantically against her bonds while emptying out all of her vocabulary at him. He had got to admit, the girl had quite a creative mind!

"What the hell are you staring at? You'd better let me go right now if you still want to die in once piece! Fucking lecherous pig! I will fucking tear your balls apart and feed them to you raw! I will even let Slade fuck you to death, you son of a bitch! Untie me! Let me go!"

In a swift, sudden motion, Robin reached out and seized her jaw in a vice-like grip, forcefully pushed her head against the pillar and held her still. Raven grunted, trying to shake his hand off, but he was just too strong! Robin grinned, leaning closer to her flustered face as the girl shut her eyes tightly, preventing him from seeing the obvious fear flashed across them.

"A cute little bird should use her voice to sing instead of letting out those ugly sounds." He whispered to her, slipping his tongue inside her lovely ear as his teeth nipped gently on the pale lobe. Raven shivered, clenching her teeth to stop the desperate sounds to pour out, but eventually a whimper managed to escape her defense. Robin smirked as she bowed her head in defeat, refusing to look at him.

"Stop… Just let me go."

"Why should I? Aren't we having an enjoyable time here?"

He murmured to her, grinning in satisfaction as when she flinched, almost cowered at his voice. Raven was still trying to uphold the unaffected image, but Robin knew that it was falling apart piece by piece. She was frightened. He could tell this. Her nonstop trembling and quivering eyes were the most obvious evidences.

So this little birdie was nearly pushed to the edge, huh?

Robin smirked. He let his fingers run on her lovely breasts, then trailed them down to her stomach, then to her thighs, before coming back to her crotch. Slightly, the boy patted the damped cleft, running his fingers all over it before dipping the tips inside. All the while, his eyes never left her pale face, studying her reaction. Raven panted, shaking her head relentlessly while trying to lock her eyes with him. There, as obvious as day light, was desperate plea.

"Aww. Don't be afraid. I will make you feel good."

His lips were millimeters from hers. He gripped her face tightly, forcing those mesmerizing violet orbs to look directly into his masked ones. Slowly, the Boy Wonder ran his tongue all over her plump lips, taking in his little's pet deliciousness as she squirmed in discomfort, trying to escape despite having known it would be in vain.

"No! Enough! Y… You are in deep trouble, asshole!"

Her words could only reach so far as Robin suddenly seized her jaw in a steeled grip and plunged the wet tongue that was tasting her sweet lips deep into her mouth! Raven gasped, heart pounding wildly in her ribcage. She tried to break away from his grasp, but no matter how hard she writhe, her petite body watch no match for his well-built one. His wet, unusually long tongue squirmed inside her mouth nonstop, just like a lizard's tail which had just been severed off its body. She tried to move her tongue away from him, but just like her imprisoned state, it had nowhere to run, and was soon was forced to tangled up with his in a passionate embrace. Raven felt bile rising in her throat. She tried to bite his tongue clean off, but his grip was so strong! She couldn't even turn her face away, let alone shut her mouth. The only things she could do was screaming on top of her lungs and trying to squirm harder than ever in a vain hope that it would somehow manage to stop him from ravishing her poor body.

Another minute passed, and Raven felt that she was going to die out of suffocation, finally, Robin decided to let her go. They broke apart, and she immediately gasped for breaths while Robin just cackling delightedly at her cute expression. He took time to feast his eyes on her current state. It was true that he had been able to take a glimpse at her expression during the intimate moment with her sweet core, and while he kissed her. But at both times, she struggled so much that he couldn't see anything clear. He knew for sure she couldn't put on her stoic, calm-and-collected steeled face any longer, but this… this was simply priceless, better than the best of his fantasy!

The shade of red on her cheek had now fully spread all over her flawless pale face and dyed it in the most gorgeous color he had ever seen. Her mouth slightly agape, loud gasps escaped from it as she panted relentlessly. Her chest rose up and down, making the bare, sweaty plump breast rise up and down nonstop. Her eyes clouded in fatigue, but still, she tried to glare at him in the same heated manner. He had to give her credit for that! He knew that she had a will of steel, but he didn't expect it to last this long.

Couldn't stop himself anymore, the Boy Wonder started leering at his Raven from head to toes, taking in her deliciousness. His eyes lingered at her voluptuous breasts and her smooth, dripping core. Slowly, a twisted grin formed on his face, as he licked his lips hungrily. His ill-intention gesture didn't get pass Raven's eyes, as she looked at him with pure rage in her eyes and roared on top of her lungs:

"Stay away! Do not touch me!"

Instead of following her fierce demand, The Boy Wonder extended his hands roughly grabbed her breats. Raven gasped and cursed, pure shock spread on her face. She started wriggling her upper body, hoping to shake his hands off. Robin ignored her attempt to break free as he began fondling her womanly parts, squeezing and pressing her nipples as hard as he could. The treatment made his pretty bird hissed and groaned in discomfort.

"You are not going to get away with this!"

"I am now, aren't I?" Robin chuckled, leaning in to press his lips on the tip of her nose. The dark girl grimaced in pure disgust.

"So beautiful…." He nipped her ear and blew into it, making the girl shiver. She shook her head as hard as she could, and he backed away, still grinning that crocodile grin: "You are gonna love this, little bird."

"Like hell I am! This is a violation of my dignity and you expect me to… Agghhh…"

Her last words melted into a long groan as his fingers located her womanhood and began rubbing the forbidden area, mostly focused on her clit. She was still wet from the previous experiences with his mouth. He snickered wickedly and speeded up his fingers' movement, causing the girl to protest through both her words and actions.

"Stop! Haa…ahhh! Go… Go to Hell!"

Raven immediately spat at him, her entire body trembled from all the previous experiences. Her face was burning up in a deep shade of red. If it wasn't for her bonds, she was sure that she would fall to the ground. The strange sensation and unwanted feeling still built up inside her, and she hated them to gut.

"I'd love to, but unfortunately, Satan still has a restraining order against me."

He rubbed her womanhood, grinning in delight as her juice damped his fingers. Raven shook her head, panting so hard that she could have sworn her lungs were on the verge of exploding. Still, she went on throwing a tantrum with her voice. She wouldn't stop fighting, no matter what! If she couldn't strangle him to death, then she would talk him to death!

"You fucking pervert! Release me right now. AGGHH! Stop! What do you think you are… doing… Ughhh! No… no… that place, it's… NO! Stop! UGHH! Where… where are you touching… Haahhh…. AAHH…!"

But with his fingers moving in a frantic motion on her crotch now, even that seemed to be impossible for her.

As his right hand kept on pleasuring her leaking cunt, a bit upset that he didn't get to taste it, his left hand started moving all over her other parts, not wanting to make them feel lonely. He snaked his arm around her back, brought her upper body closer to his face and proceeded to turn her lovely breasts into midnight's snack. He captured almost her entire fruits into his mouth one by one, sucking and licking them passionately. Raven's head fell backward as she yelped and struggled relentlessly. Strange sensation started building up between her legs and on her breasts, then quickly immersed her entire body. She tried to suppress them as the unwanted feelings grew and grew. But eventually her shield began to crack and she was forced to let out a low moan. Humiliated and hating herself for the shameful act, Raven cried out in fury.

"BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! AHH! No! E… Enough! Release me now! AGHH! Stop! Asshole… AHH! This… this is… UGGHH!"

The feeling was too much for her to handle. And yet, he hadn't even shown any sign that he was about to stop.

Just like last times. He was going to make her…

"No! No! NO! STOP IT! AGGGGHHHHH! AAAHHHHH!"

Raven screamed as she came again. Her entire body convulsed violently and she panted, feeling her mind overwhelmed with all kinds of unfamiliar emotions. Robin finally released his arm from her back, but not the one on her crotch. By now, tears had started brimming in Raven's eyes, no matter how hard she tried to hold them back. The thought that she would have to go through this hell over and over again until she finally succumb to him frightened her. Raven had already realized the harsh truth: she couldn't escape, she was powerless, vulnerable, hopeless in the hand of the supposed-to-be best friend, and he would have his way with her.

Robin watched her reaction in pure amusement. Wanting to play with her upper part for a bit more, he immediately cupped her cunt tightly, preventing the orgasm to go waste on the floor.

"Look like you have finally succeeded in making me a tasty meal after all."

Robin grinned at her. And for the first time in her life, Raven felt true despair gripped herself tightly. She couldn't stop the tears anymore. Letting out a small whimper, Raven felt hot droplets of water stream down her cheeks…

Robin just simply laughed and leaned in to lick them off her face.

 _Why is this happening? What was wrong with him?_

Raven thought desperately, shutting her eyes to block the images of him ravishing her body from accessing her mind. She couldn't understand, just yesterday, he was still normal, but now…

Wait, yesterday…

Yesterday…

Past…

In the past…

Raven's eyes suddenly flew open in pure horror as memories of _that_ incidents flood into her mind.

 **Author's note** : I will end the chapter here! He he, I know I'm evil :)))). So, what do you think of this? Is it good? Just tell me your opinion, I'm really looking forward to them.

And I will have a big test next week so the next chapter might come out a bit late. Sorry!

That's it! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Wow, 10 reviews, 25 favorites and 34 followers already? I haven't seen this coming at all! Thank guys, you are the best. Hope you're gonna stick with this little piece of erotic literature until the end, because I promise it's going to blow your mind!

Well, that might be a bit too excessive, but yeah, I know it's gonna be good.

All right, here comes the third chapter!

(I didn't like the moment between Robin and Raven in the previous part, so I give it some upgrade! I hope you're gonna like it)

 **Disclaimer:** Like usual! I don't own the show!

Chapter 3

It was a normal day for the Titans.

Screaming citizens ran for their lives.

Pieces of damaged buildings scattered on the ground

Broken, torn-apart vehicles dispersed everywhere

The streets were once crowded and tumultuous, now empty and tattered with all kinds of cracks spread across them while rocks pierced through their surface from below.

And standing in the middle of all these catastrophes was a weird looking man with green skin and a ridiculously big nose. He was wearing some sort of suit that seemed to have been dragged out from the Barbie store with a top hat, a long black-red cloak and a tiny yellow flower stuck on the right chest. Not a good combination… But at least it suited his outward appearance!

At the moment, that crazy-looking man was standing on top of a terribly wrecked-up car, laughing the way a guy who had just escaped from an asylum would laugh while constantly waving his wand in every direction. Immediately, all the objects he had pointed at morphed into all kinds of magician-related stuff, like a bunch of little rabbits, or a line of colorful scarves that are tied together. It was pretty unusual, since he could have easily popped out a big blanket from his wand and wrapped up everything on the ground before making a fortune out of them at some black market. It would be better than just turning them into stupid things without any particular reasons, right?

"You think that too, right guys?"

From behind a piece of broken wall they used as a shield, the green Titan known as Beast Boy quickly peeked out before turning back and presented the question to his friends. Of course, just like every time he said something stupid; well, which kinda mean all the times, the other Titans turned a blind eye to him. Cyborg, who was right next to the shape shifter, quickly ducked down to avoid getting hit by Mumbo's spell before throwing his thumb to the crazy magician's direction.

"If that bothers you too much, perhaps you should go and ask him yourself!"

"Enough chit chat!" Noticing that Beast Boy was about to make another comeback, Robin shouted out to them. Gosh, are they serious? The entire team was in the middle of a fight, for crying out loud! He would make sure to give them a long lecture after this "We need to figure out how to bring him down!"

"What's the matter, Titans?" Mumbo Jumbo called out to them from where he was standing, jumping up and down in a weird dance while cackling like a maniac: "Cowering at my unbelievable greatness?"

"The only thing that would be cowering is your sorry ass when I kick it down!" yelled Cyborg as he rose up from his position and aimed his sonic canon at the genie wannabe. Mumbo was busying laughing and waving his wand everywhere so he didn't see that coming. As a consequence, the villain was hit square in the chest and fell head over kettle onto the hard ground. Taking advantage of his temporary knockout, the Titans all dashed out of their hiding and sprinted to him, ready to take him down with everything they got.

"Sneaky little brats!" spat Mumbo as he got up and again raising up his wand: "I know just what you need, a cool-down!"

With that, he chanted some sort of spell, and out of sudden, a mini tsunami shot out from his wand and came flying at the approaching heroes! Upon seeing it coming, they all split out in order to avoid getting hit. However, it seemed that Mumbo had more tricks up on his sleeves as the flow of water suddenly change its direction mid-air and aimed itself at Starfire, who was about to send a starbolt at Mumbo. The alien princess yelped as the massive amount of water pushed her off the air and slammed her onto the ground. Starfire tried to get up, but without warning, the tides of water turned into several tides of stuffed bunnies and quickly had her buried beneath them!

"One down, four to go. It seemed that I am too mighty for you after all!"

"Oh yeah? We just have to see about that!"

Cyborg hollered, charging at the villain at full speed. He blasted at his target relentlessly, but Mumbo just easily jumped aside to avoid them, occasionally summoned a weird-looking object out of his wand to cover himself. The half-robot teen gritted his teeth. He had had it with all of this stupid magic tricks! He was about to increase his speed, preparing to throw himself right at Mumbo, knocking the mad magician out for real. However, his opponent seemed to have foreseen his intention, for he immediately created a banana peel exactly where Cyborg was going to set his foot on.

"WHAT THE…"

Unable to avoid that, the half-robot strip on the slippery object and tripped. But before his first kiss was claimed by the pavement itself, Mumbo waved his wand, and the banana peel transformed into a line of colorful scarves. It wrapped around Cyborg's ankle like a snake and mercilessly threw him backward! His bulky body hit Robin and Beast Boy, who was just right behind him, and the trio was sent flying into a wall nearby.

"Now, if nobody minds, I shall take my leave."

Mumbo chimed happily, retracting the wand into his sleeves before taking down his hat. He put a hand inside it, rummaging around for a while before pulling out a heavy-looking object. It was a book, an ancient one to be exact. Dark leather with strange carved symbols covered its entire length as its pages had already turned into a dark shade of yellow due to time.

His happy smirk suddenly turned into something wicked as a glint of evil gleamed in his eyes…

But unlucky for the villain, being so full of himself, he didn't bother to check his surrounding, which was strictly forbidden in a battle even when your opponents seemed to have been taken down. Right when Mumbo thought nothing would get in his way anymore, the ground beneath him suddenly shook violently as if it was experience an earthquake. Before he had a chance to realize what was going on, multiple black tendrils shot up from the cracks of the streets, wrapping around his body and tied him up tightly. The evil genie cried out in protest, wriggling his entire form in an attempt to break free. But the more he tried, the tighter the grip got. Eventually, he got to give up and fumed as the black tendrils gradually lifted him of the ground and suspended him in the air.

Then, right before his irritated masked eyes, a black figure rose from the ground. It revealed itself to be a young girl in a long blue cloak. Raven, the fifth member of the Titans. It was rather strange that he had completely forgotten about her, given the fact that she could be considered his arch enemies due to the similarities of their abilities.

"Mumbo, looks like your stupidity haven't changed a bit." The sorceress commented quietly, using her magic to take the wand away from his hand and moved it to where he couldn't reach. Mumbo growled and turned his face away, fuming while grumbling some curses under his breath. Having used to the sight of him being such a sore loser whenever being defeat, Raven turned to her approaching friends, still using her power to keep the villain in place.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Robin flashed her a grin: "Well, Beast Boy landed in a trash can and got covered in some kinds of rotten food." He threw his thumb backward, where a green changeling was jumping around, trying to shake some unpleasant-smelling goo off his clothes while Starfire and Cyborg did their best not to come closer to him. "Other than that, we're good!"

The dark girl nodded as an acknowledgement. "Let's take this genie wannabe back to the police." She stated, making a quick glance at Mumbo. Instinctively, Robin followed her gaze and looked at the tightly bonded villain. He was still fuming and grunting nonstop, as if couldn't except the fact that he had been beaten, again. Robin's gaze absent-mindedly drifted to Mumbo's hand, and immediately found his breath caught in his throat.

The crazy magician's fingers were clutching the tip of a wand, and it was aiming directly at them!

"Look out!" Robin shouted out, trying to grab Raven's arm and moved her away from the danger. But it was too late! A white beam of light had already shot out from Mumbo's wand and came flying at them at the speed of lighting. It hit both Titans at the same time, sending them flying right into the opposite wall.

"Raven, Robin!"

The others called out to them before running up to assist. However, Mumbo was much quicker as he had already casted a spell and created a brick wall out of the air, blocking their way completely. The villain smirked and turned his attention back to the fallen heroes in front of him, paying no mind to the shouting and furiously blasting behind the solid wall. Right now, it would take more than that to break his magic down! Mumbo chuckled to himself as he clutched the book in his hand.

Robin groaned as he picked himself up, feeling stars clouded his vision as his head throbbing painfully. God, when did Mumbo get so strong, and so scheming? He didn't need to be Batman's prodigy to know that that genie-wannabe had faked Raven out with a counterfeit of his wand! That man was powerful, but he was as dumb as a rock, so taking him down was never a difficult task. However, it seemed that all the time plotting behind the bars had finally knocked some intelligence in to him.

"Raven." He turned around and helped the empath get back on her feet. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied curtly, shaking her head slightly as if to chase the dizziness away. "I couldn't believe I was tricked by a stupid, ridiculous, arrogant, animal-obsessing genie wannabe."

"And don't forget that you're about to have him beat you!" Mumbo interrupted their conversation and sent a wave of explosive bunnies (I ran out of idea, ok!) at them. The two Titans tried to avoid them with all they got as their surrounding blew up into pieces of debris when the plush animals slammed into them.

"Damnit, what's with this idiot and his crazy love toward rabbits?"

Raven cried out as she ducked a bunny that was close to her head, wincing as some gravely humiliating memories rushed back to her. She was sure that Mumbo did this on purpose!

Robin growled and hurled a birdarang at the mad magician, only to have it cut into half by a whip of Mumbo's wand. He immediately drew out a Bo staff and dashed toward the villain, preparing for a close-range battle. However, the moment he was about to slam the staff into his opponent's face, Mumbo suddenly waved his wand. Then, instead of helping him fight the villain, his staff started wriggling like a snake before wrapping itself around his body and solidified, binding him tightly. Losing balance, the Boy Wonder let out a surprised yelp before falling flat on his front.

"Robin!"

Raven cried out and ripped a street light post from the pavement, preparing to swat Mumbo away like a fly with it. But the magician was much quicker. He struck her right in the middle of the chest with an unbelievably powerful shot from his wand! Not seeing this coming, Raven screamed in pain before dropping onto the ground. She weakly picked herself up into a crouching position, only to face an evil smirking Mumbo who was just inches from her.

"So dark… and sinister…" she gritted her teeth: "Dark magic… You've been using dark magic!"

"Took you long enough to realize!" Mumbo exclaimed, patting the cover of the book lovingly. Raven narrowed her eyes. She tried to attack him with her power, but he had already caught her wrist and twisted them painfully. She grimaced, but didn't grunt or yell. That would just give him more satisfaction, and she'd rather die than that!

"Let go, or I'll make you pay!" Raven tried to jerk her hand away from his grasp, eyes glowing in a threatening manner. Pieces of concrete scattered around them were consumed in black energy before flying upward at once, circling them like a menacing fort. Mumbo just rolled his eyes and flicked his wand, disabled her magic and made them drop back onto the ground.

"How…" Raven widened her eyes as disbelief spread across her face. Mumbo just simply smirked:

"Oh please! You didn't expect that pathetic attempt of spell casting can do anything to me, right? Let me show you some real magic!"

He aimed his wand at her, muttering something under his breath, and Raven suddenly couldn't move anymore! She tried to force herself to stand up, but her body was no longer under her command. Raven gritted her teeth. She knew that dark magic could empower everyone no matter how insignificant they were. It took over them and forced them to do all kinds of evil things, flooding their mind with destructive thoughts. So this explained why Mumbo was suddenly so powerful and ruthless today.

"Let me go!" she spat into his face. Mumbo only responded by sending a slap across her face, cutting off her breath! Raven winced and glared at him, grinding her teeth tightly as she tried to fight the effect of the spell on her body.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" Mumbo chuckled: "I was gonna go and terrorize the city, but I've changed my mind." He stepped on her slender fingers, and she winced, biting her lips to stop the yelp from coming out: "Breaking you seems to be much more fun…"

Raven knew that she was in deep trouble. But as she was about to brace herself for whatever torment was coming, something suddenly slammed into Mumbo and knocked him down onto the ground. The villain let out a scream out of shock, and the spell he put on her body was lifted. Raven shakily stood up and held onto the wall behind to support herself. She looked at Mumbo and her savior wrestling on the ground, and found that man was the Boy Wonder himself!

Robin, had somehow managed to free himself from his own staff, was pushing Mumbo to the ground and attacked him with all he got. Though being in utter pain, the magician still tried to clutch his wand as well as the book tightly.

"How dared you do that to her?" he growled in an indescribable fury, something that shocked Raven to the core. Never had she heard him spoke like that before. She wanted to call him, but the pain lingered in her chest, where the dark magic hit her, made it so difficult to do anything else.

"How dared you touched her? How dared you?" Robin yelled as if he was in a blind fury, his fists came down at the mad magician nonstop. He was breathing heavily, his brows knitted tightly as his face looked like thunderbolt. It was like he was about to rip Mumbo into pieces!

"Break her? How dared you! Who the Hell do you think you are?" Robin slammed a fist into Mumbo's jaw, and then another to his chest.

"Robin!" Raven finally managed to call out for him, clutching her chest and winced at the pain shot through her body.

The said boy suddenly froze in place. He looked down at Mumbo, his eyes widened. For a while, he just sat there, as if couldn't believe in what he had done, or what he had said. Then, as if having woke up from a trance, he instantly wiped his head to her direction.

Right there, when he was caught off guard, Mumbo's eyes suddenly opened widely. The mad magician chuckled silently:

"So that's how it is… Then I know just what you need!"

Before Robin had a chance to react, he had already muttered some spells under his breath and shot a white beam of light right into the Boy Wonder's body! The Titan leader cried out as he was forcefully pushed backward and collapsed onto the ground. He was about to stand up and prepared to fight once more. However, right there, a sudden wave of agony suddenly shot through him and immersed his entire body. It was like a thousand needles were pricking his skin from outside while sharp fingernails were trying to tear his flesh apart from inside! He screamed, and he screamed, and he screamed, thrashing on the ground relentlessly. Raven immediately rushed to his side. She put a hand on his chest, about to cure him of whatever was tormenting him.

"Aww, so sweet!"

Mumbo's voice cut Raven's concentration off. Her eyes instantly glowed white as black energy consumed her hands, ready to strike the mad magician with all she got.

"Don't worry. I'll let you two die together!"

The villain laughed in such a maniacal way before aiming his wand at the two Titans. Raven took a quick glance at a now quiet Robin, obviously whatever was trying to eat him from inside out had finally stopped. She stood up and got into her fighting stance. There was no way she would lose to this stupid genie wannabe!

Mumbo laughed and prepared to attack her. However, before he got a chance to do anything, a green starbolt had already hit him square in the face. Being caught off guard, Mumbo cried out, accidentally released his wand as he tried to soothe the burning pain on his face with his palm. He yelped and immediately reached for it, but a green monkey was much quicker and snatched the object out of his fingers. Mumbo's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as his beloved wand was broken in to half in front of his very own eyes.

Resisting the urge to cry over his wand, the magician tried to get the book that had fallen on to the ground when he was struggling with his eyes. However, it was lifted up in black energy and levitated out of his grasp. Raven caught the book with her fingers and carefully clutched it in her fingers. To be honest, the dark girl wanted nothing more than ripping that sinister object straight off. But she might need this to help Robin. She then turned her attention back to the said boy and saw that he was sitting up with the assistance of Cyborg and Beast Boy. Meanwhile, Satrfire was busying tying Mumbo up by bending a street light post around him with her alien strength. Raven smirked when she noticed his irritating expression. Being immobilized by your very own trick must be a not so pleasant experience.

"What did you hit him with?" she questioned with a cold voice, narrowing her eyes at him. Mumbo gulped. Without his newly found source of power and his wand, he could hardly pose any threat, unlike the angry sorceress with looming over him black magic dancing at her fingertips.

"A spell that would lead to him doing everything it takes to fulfill his darkest desire!" Mumbo blurted out as fast as he could as if afraid that she would attack him any minute: "Please don't hit me." He shrunk when Raven's glared at him.

As if on cue, Robin and the other male Titans arrived at the spot after Mumbo finished the last sentence. He seemed to be doing great, aside from a few cuts and bruises due to all the crashing. His eyes widened as he took in what the villain had just said. Grinding his teeth together, the boy reached out to grab Mumbo's collar and roughly pulled him upward:

"And how can we break it?"

"I… I don't know!" Mumbo yelped. Realizing that five paired of angry eyes were boring into him, the magician gulped as his face turned pale: "I'm serious! It was a book of dark magic for crying out loud! If it could save anyone, people wouldn't have labeled it as "dark magic"!"

Robin growled. For a while, the others thought that he was about to punch Mumbo right in the face. But he just simply sighed and released the villain before standing up. He turned to Cyborg, asking him to call the police and told them to come and pick up the captured villain. His face was as calm as never, as if what he had heard didn't bother him at all.

"Robin, are you… the okay?" Starfire approached her leader and placed a hand on his shoulder. Robin turned around and flashed her a reassuring smile:

"Yeah, I'm good." He said: "A bit freak out when he told me the news. But come to think of it, it's not like I have any dark secret so don't worry."

"Well, it's better safe than sorry." Raven spoke, glancing at the book in her grasp: "I'll try looking into that spell. Maybe there's a way to lift it."

oOo

She couldn't find any way to break whatever Mumbo had cursed Robin with. Even when she knew which spell he had used, the book didn't mention how to get it off. Still, Robin seemed to be doing just fine! He spent almost his entire day in the training room or his office, only showed up in the morning, lunch or late at night to grab a meal before returning to his work routine. He was as cocky as ever, sometimes made fun at Beast Boy's terrible attempt of making a joke, or beat Cyborg in a video game if he was in the mood. It was like he hadn't been under any spell. At first, they had been on high alert the whole time in case he lost it and did something he would later regret. However, nothing happened. After days and days of worrying nonstop, finally; they decided to shrug it off and went on with their life. After all, Mumbo wasn't all that powerful, so perhaps Robin's will power itself had kicked the spell out of his system.

Everything was still normal, until tonight, when he pushed her into a pillar in an abandoned factory and violated her!

"Robin… Stop! You have to listen to me. It's just the spell! This is not you!"

Raven cried out as her leader roughly grabbed her breasts before consuming them in his mouth one by one, letting his wet tongue lap her dark nipples nonstop. Of course, she was shocked and distraught beyond when realizing that his dark desire was tying her up and humiliated her. But she had to worry about that later. Right now, she must bring him back to his sense before this got any worse!

But when his hand again ventured down her body and started violating her drenched core again, she wasn't sure if she could do it anymore. His actions had turned her mind into chaos right now, she couldn't even get it to think anymore, let alone figure out something to reason with him.

Robin sucked her nipples as hard as he could, making the girl groan against her will. He smirked before deciding to quicken the speed of the fingers on her womanhood. His thumb roughly circled her little clit as the other fingers spread her folds before slowly inserting themselves inside her one by one. Raven hissed in shock at the sudden intrusion, a loud groan escaped her gaping mouth, pouring more despair and fear into her chains of panting. Instinctively, her muscles immediately clenched around his rough, wiry digits, refusing to give him anymore access. The feeling of some strange objects inside her most personal area was disturbing beyond belief, and she hated it to guts. These alien, forced, terrible emotions, she just wanted them to be out of her body at once!

Raven shrieked as the boy roughly ram one finger deeply inside her, breaking through her soft flesh like it was nothing. She panted, biting her lips to stop her sounds from betraying her, but failed miserably as a choked wail escaped her tightly pursed lips. It didn't hurt that much, given the fact that years of fighting against merciless villains had taught her body how to take on quite an amount of physical pain. She wasn't crying because he hurt her, no, she was crying because of the unbearable fear eating her from inside out, the despair pulling her mind into a dark and terrifying corner, and the helplessness of not having the power to put an end to this nightmare.

Even though this was just the effect of the spell, it was still so horrifying.

Cursed or not cursed, this was still Robin. His hands that violated her, his lips that whispered filthy words to her, his strength that rendered her completely helpless. It was Robin nonetheless, and nothing would be able to change this cruel reality.

It was Robin that wished to hurt her.

It was Robin that longed for her body.

Even when the spell made him do this, it was only a catalysis. His secret desires had been fuelling it all along. And it just grew like a plant rooted in fertilizer…

Tears started streaming down Raven's face, and she couldn't bring herself to suppress them anymore. Everything was so much for her to handle right now.

Robin's lips slowly cracked into a twisted grin as he studied her expressions. It was so abnormal yet strangely amusing to see the sorceress's break into tears like that. Raven had always been so strong, so calm-and-collected, so stoic, so potent. But now, she was right in front of him, shaking like a leaf as tears soaked her beautiful face.

Unusual, yet, strangely mesmerizing.

This was wrong, so, so wrong, but he just couldn't bring himself to stop it. He just didn't want to. He had finally got her all for himself, and he wouldn't let this moment end no matter what. It might be wrong, so fucking wrong, but guess what?

He just didn't give a fuck anymore!

"Stop… No more… Just stop…"

Priceless, so priceless. The way her broken voice slip into his ears, the way her eyes desperately pleaded with him as she tried to stand her ground, to put on a shattered version of her tough-girl image, everything was just simply priceless. Robin found himself chuckling satisfactorily at the sight. He reached out to seize her jaw in his free hand, forcing her to look at him right in the eyes.

"Hmm? You want me to stop?" Inching closer to Raven's trembling lips, he breathed out, watching in pleasure as she squirmed in discomfort. In a swift movement, the Boy Wonder forcefully bent his lovely bird's head aside to bury his face in the crook of her slender neck. The violet-haired girl cried out, shutting her eyes as her entire body trembling relentlessly. Her action didn't go unnoticed by Robin, who amusingly let out a husky chuckle as he deeply inhaled her scent. Gosh, she was driving him mad with this scent! Every time she passed by, every time she stood next to him, this special, unique scent of lavender mix with something so exotic and mysterious always get him aroused.

He had always wanted to claim it for his own.

Robin ferociously nipped and lapped on both her creamy neck and shoulder, leaving several red hickeys on the helpless sorceress's pale skin. His finger began pistoling in and out of her tight little cunt, unable to stop himself anymore. She was so freaking tight! Even after all those climaxes, even when she was so wet, he could barely ram only one digit inside her. All the while, Raven's muscles kept on contracting around his finger as she fought against him, doing whatever she could to prevent him from violating her.

The Boy Wonder chuckled slightly, trailing his tongue on the left side of her face. Raven gritted her teeth and shook her head, as if to persuading herself that none of this was real. Her downstairs' muscles clenched around his finger harder than ever, like she was doing her best to push him out.

"Ah, Ah, Ah. No fighting back."

He whispered into her ears. Resisting would bring her no good. She should just give up and learned to accept the pleasure.

"Stop! Enough! Ahh!"

Robin frowned. He had grown tired of her meaningless insurgence. It's about time she learned some proper manners, like how to behave when he was trying to enjoy their sweet moments.

And if he couldn't get her to learn them willingly, he would have to thrust some into her then!

The Titan leader pondered to himself as he gently pushed the tips of his middle and ring fingers at her entrance, absent-mindedly stroking it like he was just toying with her. Then, in a rough and sudden movement, he slammed all of them inside her with all his might!

The first thing Raven felt when her eyes were forced to open due to the unexpected intrusion was indescribable agony, just like something was ripping her apart from inside out. It seemed that a beast had invaded that area and was now going basilisk there, tearing her most sensitive parts into pieces while clawing and biting the remains savagely! And she did the only thing she was capable of at the moment…

She screamed!

"What's wrong, little birdie?" Robin looked straight into her panic-filled violet eyes as a fake concerned voice escaped his grin. "Aww, am I hurting you?" said the boy as he increased the speed as well as the force of the fingers burying deep inside her, didn't even bother to give the poor girl any warning. He rammed his large, rough digits into her soft, sensitive flesh with the roughest movements he could managed, watching amusingly as Raven struggled frantically, crying on top of her lungs as her lower part tried to push his offending fingers out. Her tantrum was actually piecing through his eardrums painfully now, but he just grin in return. This should teach her to not deny him anymore!

"Stop resisting, little bird, it will only prolong the pain."

He growled into her ears, but she didn't seem to listen. Her inner flesh was clenching around his digits like vice of steel, as if trying to break his bones. Shaking his head in disapproval, Robin slightly pulled them out before again thrusting them inside her with all he got large, rough digits into her soft, sensitive flesh with the all he got. Raven's head fell backward as another shrill scream coming out of her agape mouth. The pain was so intense that her crotch almost felt numb. She wasn't ready for this at all…

"No! AGHHHH! I…I don't want this! This is wrong! AHHH! Y… You need to stop!"

"Oh? But your body is speaking otherwise." Robin chuckled darkly, eyeing the fluid that was dripping nonstop from her core to the floor below. "Besides…" he gripped her face and gently pecked her lips: "This little pussy needs to be ready for the main course."

The pure terror flashed across her violet orbs was more than enough for him to know that she had completely caught his drift. But then, almost instantly, he regretted those words, because the moment his sentence ended, she had started a brand new rampage that was tenth time fiercer than all the prior ones combined! She jerked against the bonds, she screamed, she tried to bite him, and in the end, she did bite him. Robin was somewhat irritated by the sight, as well as the bloody bitemark on his forearm, but he just shrugged it off and went on with his job. It wasn't like she could escape. Besides, she would wear herself out soon, then, when it came down to the real business, it would be much easier for him to keep her in place.

Robin's lips slowly formed into a wicked smirk as the idea crossed his mind.

Snaking his arm around Raven's back to somewhat secure her, the Boy Wonder started trailing kisses and teasing bites all over her gorgeous body as his fingers went on pleasuring her cunt. Raven's desperate cries as she struggled to break free flooded into his mind, overwhelming him with all kinds of ecstasies. She was sobbing now, and he was fully aware of it. To be honest, he didn't want to inflict too much pain onto her, but she just wouldn't succumb to him! She was just too wild and feisty, so it wasn't like he had any other choice.

Flashing Raven's terrified face a quick glance, he Boy Wonder took in all of her beautiful traits as she panted and sobbed in a hoarse voice. Her eyes were completely shut now, so he couldn't see those gorgeous violet jewels anymore. Such a shame, he was looking forward to looking at them, to know what she was feeling at this time, to know that whether he had managed to break her strong will or not. Robin sucked on her breasts as he pushed his fingers deeply inside her, chuckling as Raven's body slightly convulsed as she was forced to let out another loud groan. Her fighting had subsided, and he could easily thrust his fingers in and out of her now. The Boy Wonder let his thumb circle her clit, humming in joy as the dark bird arch her back and yelped.

"There, there, no need to be so excited." He teased her, trailing his tongue on her creamy stomach: "Patient, I'll be inside you soon."

When she came again, he would take action.

He would take her for real, claiming her as his with everything he got.

He didn't care whether this was right or wrong, or she would resent him, hate him forever for it.

He would never let her go.

She was so precious… So delicious… So beautiful… And she belonged to him only. Her body, her sweetness, her beauty, every of her was his all along. He wouldn't share this lovely little bird with anyone else… even if they were his friends and comrades!

She was his, and would forever be his!

And he would do whatever it took to make her acknowledge this!

His fingers were moving with the speed of lighting now, trying to push her over the edge. Raven shrieked and struggled, but she couldn't do anything to break free. She was helpless now. Helpless, trapped, powerless, all his…

Robin hummed in pleasure and satisfaction as he felt himself getting aroused beyond belief. Lust went loose inside him, empowering his hormones and fueled his male instincts. He gripped her face and roughly pulled her in for another forced kiss, ignoring her whimpers and shrieks of disapproval.

This was it. This was all he asked for. This was all he wanted. And nothing would be able to spoil it…

Right there, something in his belt beeped, roughly pulled him out of his ecstasy. Robin growled in frustration. He removed his mouth from Raven's, and she immediately gasped for air. The Boy Wonder reached into his belt and pulled out the annoying object – his communicator! He mumbled a curse under his breath, he should have just left the stupid thing at the Tower.

Thank God it was only a message! If this was a call, they would be able to hear Raven's voice, and that would be very troublesome. He should have thought more carefully about this. How could he just completely forget about the communicator, when he was the one who suggested it in the first place?

Oh well, he would think about how to deal with his from now on.

Robin stole a glance at the dark girl's face, and couldn't help but smirking. Her entire body had turned into a gorgeous shade of pink from head to toe. Short, violet hair was now a mess scattering all over her face. And her beautiful yet exhausted eyes were locked at the object in his palm. They were just half-opened, but he could easily see the hope fading from them as disappointment spread across her face.

She was just so adorable!

"Don't be so sad. I'll be right back."

To be honest, he just wanted to ignore that stupid message and went on pleasuring her sweet body. But what choice did he have? He didn't want the others to get suspicious and started tracking their whereabouts.

Raven struggled as she saw him walked to the door and left the room, feeling despair grip herself tightly when she realized she wouldn't be able to break free. She would have to stand there, pinned to the pillar, with no power, nor weapon, nor communicator. She had nothing to protect herself.

Just a few more minutes, he would again bang into the room, and take her…

Raven's body shuddered violently as she started sobbing uncontrollably.

Mumbo wasn't a strong magician, so even if he got a hold on a dark magic book, he himself wouldn't be able to cast such a powerful spell, especially to someone as strong-willed as Robin.

This could only mean one thing…

Robin was doing this intentionally…

Her head bowed as she couldn't take the cruel reality anymore. She couldn't keep on fighting him anymore. She couldn't take this terror anymore.

She just…

She just wanted to go home…

Suddenly her eyes lit up as she noticed something on the ground.

It was Robin's birdarang, the one he had used to cut her clothes away. And it was lying forgotten on the ground only a few inches from her.

Raven tried moving her legs, and her eyes widened in indescribable joy as she realized the tape around one of her ankle was surprisingly loose…

 **Author's note:** Sorry for the long wait, guys. I've been pretty busy lately. Anyway, I hoped you enjoy the chapter. I knew the action scenes were terrible, but this is an erotic fic so I didn't quite focus on them.

I don't know when the next chapter will come out. But I will try my best to finish and post it.

Well, see ya later!


	4. Chapter 4

**(April 24** **th** **2019) Update: I wasn't all that satisfied with the recent scenes, so I decided to escalate them. From now on, there will be more explicit scenes of sex, and more torture too (at an acceptable level, nothing out at hand).**

 **This's supposed to be a forced-into-submission fanfic after all, so let keep it that way. Raunchy, dark, and of course, filled with all kinds of hot, intimate, sexy bondage sex!**

 **And I'm always open for suggestions and idea. Tell me what you want to happen, and if I find that suitable with the storyline and plot, I'll consider putting it in later chapters!**

Chapter 4

Ahh… Such a peaceful night!

Robin silently mused to himself as he stood outside the debris of the abandoned factory, observing the pitch-black space ahead of him. The sky above, despite being dyed in darkness, was limpid as lake water itself. A few shiny stars scattered across it, sparkling gently like shy smiles of young mellow girls. Dried leaves were rustling under his feet due to the night breezes passing by, but apart from it, everything was absolutely quiet.

No breaking in, no bank robbing, no crazy excuses of bikers roaming the streets, and no psycho wanting to take over the city.

And since this was an isolated place, there was no sight of any uninvited guest.

He could just spend his sweet time however he pleased.

And with whoever he pleased…

Robin's lips slowly cracked into a sly grin as he stole a glance at the tightly shut door behind him. The room was soundproof, so it wasn't like he could hear anything inside. But it didn't matter. Letting his imagination run free and had it fill his hungry mind with all sorts of fantasies was way better.

His breathes became heavier while his stomach churned with extreme hunger and excitement as he thought of _her_ , wriggling aggressively to get free, screaming until her beautiful voice turned hoarse, as fear and despair drowned her teary eyes…

They were so provoking, those images of her, so provoking, so luscious, so delicious, so… so bewitching! They set every inch of him on fire, leaving behind nothing but unbearable desire.

His hand slowly wandered to his crotch, where a rock-hard object was pressing dangerously against the fabric of his Gi. The Boy Wonder growled. The desire in him had long broken out of his control, weighing on his body, pulling him down and eating him from inside out. He wanted release, more than everything else…

He wanted her, more than everything else!

Robin took in a deep breath, trying to get his panting under control and his expression as stoic as possible. He had to let the other ones know that they were still all right, and he couldn't risk letting them see him acting any stranger than usual.

In a flash, he flipped his communicator open to contact the Tower

Just one more minute, and he could return to the delicious meal waiting for him inside…

Robin smirked, couldn't help but lick his lips hungrily.

His communicator showed nothing but static at first, which somewhat irritated him. Then, the mess of grey and white lines slowly defined themselves into three shapes of colorful figures. Eventually, he was faced with the smiling faces of the rest of his team.

"Robin!" Starfire beamed: "How is it with you and friend Raven?"

"Hi, Star. We're doing good." He smiled slightly. _Yeahh, getting to do her is very, very good._ He added mentally, his lips' corners quickly twitched into a devious smirk. It soon vanished before any of his teammates could actually notice. "How about you? Anything up?"

"There was a small robbery downtown a couple hours ago, but we took care of that." Cyborg replied. "Aside from that, nothing."

Robin nodded in acknowledgement. His face was as calm as ever, but everything inside him was screaming relentlessly. The indescribable desire had turned itself into a merciless flame and was now burning everything inside him, making him hot with nothing but need. He was about to say goodbye and slam the communicator shut. Then, Starfire's face suddenly popped into the screen once more.

"Robin. You are really okay, correct?"

Her wide, concerned emerald eyes focused on his face, as if trying to detect anything unusual. Robin let out a curse inwardly, but he still tried to force a gentle smile with her:

"Of course, why are you asking?"

"Well, it is just that we are worried that the battle with the Mumbo might still affect you, and…"

Starfire's face was almost pinned to the screen now as words pouring from her opened mouth nonstop, as though she was emptying out everything that had been bottling up inside her. But before she got a chance to actually damage Robin's eardrum, the other two had already pulled her away, cutting off her chain of speech.

"C'mon, Star! The dude said he's fine." Stated Beast Boy with a slightly irritated voice, like the alien princess had forcefully (and maybe violently too) separated him from his precious video game to dial Robin. "You're being paranoid. Beside, this is Raven we're talking about! What intention can he possibly have with her? And she would have already sent his traffic-light butt into oblivion before he can do anything!" "No offense, dude!" The green shape shifter added, waving his hand apologetically once realizing that the Boy Wonder himself was listening to the entire conversation.

"None taken." Robin replied casually, leaning his back against the wall behind. His features showed nothing but relaxation though his inner organs was screaming and tearing at his flesh nonstop, demanding to be free from the fire swallowing them whole. "Well, gotta go, guys. We have many things to take care of." He forced a smile at them, preparing to close the device once more.

"Hey, when're you gonna return?" Cyborg's voice emitted from the screen before it could properly shut. Robin growled, just quit this stupid talk already! Damn it, what were these guys? Twelve? He had just left for just a few hours, and they had already started making a fuss about his coming back? As if when he wasn't there, the sky would fall down onto their head!

"Not anytime soon. Raven still hasn't made any progress yet." He answered curtly, a tint of impatience and irritation lingered on the edge of his voice. "Look, guys. Today has been very tiresome. I need some rest, so talk to you later, all right?"

With that, he snapped the communicator shut with a force that almost cracked its glass screen, not giving a damn about whatever they were about to say next. He swore, just one more question about his day, about the training, about his well-being, or whatever nonsense they had in mind, he would lose it, for real!

Robin sighed, feeling the tightness in his pants growing harder and harder by second, as his mind couldn't think straight anymore. Images of her circling around his head, her hair, her face, her skin, her gorgeous eyes, her pants, her cries, her moans, setting the blood in his vein on fire.

He needed her.

He needed her.

He needed her, so, so fucking bad!

Robin stormed back to the room behind him. Just one more minute, just one more! His paradise was right there, concealed by the heavy metal door. All he had to do was to pull it opened.

And then he would have her all for himself.

He would have his beloved Raven all for himself.

Only the thought of what happened later was enough to arouse him. The Boy Wonder licked his lips, and then reached his hand forward the door. This was it! All the hindrances had all gone! This moment was his and hers only! Now, nothing would be able to ruin their sweet time anymore.

He unlocked the door, grasped the handle, and pulled.

Only to find it still as rock statue…

oOo

Raven rammed the birdarang between the two handles of the metal door, feeling her throat almost break into pieces due to all the gasping and panting she forced upon it. Her toes had been bleeding all over the floor the whole time: the sharp edge of the weapon had cut into them while she grasped on it with all she got. It hurt like Hell! But she didn't have any spare time to pity them. After retracting the blade, she immediately lift it to her awaiting fingers using her foot and started slicing at her bonds relentlessly. She didn't know how long it took, perhaps just one minute, or even a few seconds, but to her, that was like an eternity! The thought of the monster standing just behind that door that could bang into the room once more and violated her again was too much for her to bear. Raven was shaking the whole time, to the point she feared that her slender fingers couldn't take hold of the object anymore. It cut into her skin, several times, but she didn't dare to stop, or to loosen her grasp. She couldn't afford to let her only chance to escape fade away.

The dark girl took in a deep breath, trying to calm her chaotic mind. Her thoughts were like a wrecked train, broken and gravely damaged with debris scattered all over the place. She couldn't bring herself to pick them up, forcing them in line and let her mind function as calmly as before.

Robin violated her…

Robin molested her…

Robin sexually abused her…

Robin wanted to rape her…

A wave of nausea washed over her and Raven had no choice but to double over and emptied out everything left in her stomach. Shakily, the dark girl stood up and panted, wanting nothing more than to lie down and let her mind be washed away from the harsh, painful reality. But she tried to stand her ground and gathered the last pieces of strength in her. This was not the time to be weak! She had to escape from this Hell hole before he return. Otherwise, her effort would again be in vain. Without her power, she stood no chance against him. Raven was fully aware of this, and so was him.

Fighting was definitely out of the question, so she had no other choice but to find a way out.

Raven glanced at the birdarang between the door handles. It might be made from the best metal on the world, but it wouldn't be able to hold him out for long. The dark girl started darting her eyes all over the room frantically, trying to find a crack or a hole that she could squeeze through. She had to hurry, there was no time to waste!

Suddenly her violet orbs widened in joy and relief as she spotted an uncovered air vent on the left side of the room. It was pretty high, but she could reach it. The size wasn't a serious matter. Raven's body was petite, so she knew she would be able to fit that small tunnel.

Picking up the shredded remains of her cloak from the ground, the girl quickly dusted it before wrapping the pieces of fabric around her body and fastened them together at her neck. Her body was still visible through all the tears, but she didn't want to go around an abandoned place completely naked. At least this way, she would be able to feel somewhat safe.

The dark girl pushed the messy locks of violet hair out of her vision, before staggeringly made her way toward the escape. She wanted nothing more than bolting to it and got out as fast as possible, but the lingered pain between her legs had prevented her to do so. Wincing, Raven used all her might to move with the best speed she could offer. Eventually, after another terrifyingly long period, with the fear of getting caught and shoved to the ground insistently tailed every step of her, the sorceress reached the air vent. Sighing in pure relief, she grabbed onto the edge before trying to push her exhaust body upward.

But fright immediately rushed back to her as the sound of something colliding with metal pierced into her ears. Within minutes, the massive door fell out of its hinge and came crashing down the floor. And standing behind it, with the corner of his lips slightly curled up and menace lurking behind his masks, was her living nightmare.

"Raven, it's not very nice to leave the party abruptly like that, do you aware?"

The voice was smooth, almost gentle, just like the type of voice he always used to talk with her. But right now, hearing it didn't make her feel safe or comforted anymore. If anything, it just made her blood run cold, her eyes widen in pure terror as her heart slam shakily against her ribcage. She didn't even dare to turn around, she just grabbed onto the air vent with all her might before processing to leveraging herself into the opening.

"Don't be so rude. Your leader is talking to you."

His voice was still gentle, but in a dangerously low tone now. Even the biggest idiot on the world could tell that he was furious! Raven gulped, cold sweats started bathing her entire petite form, sending waves of shivering down her spine. He was advancing, fast… No! She wouldn't let him get to her! She wouldn't let him recapture her! No! She would make it! She would get out!

She would let this monster claim her as his!

Raven's muscles weren't exactly what she took pride in. Even though she wasn't all that slim and skinny, her frame was nothing compared to her teammates, especially the psycho right behind her right now! But this was her only chance, and she couldn't let it become vain. With a loud groan, despite her aching flesh and bones screaming for her to stop, despite her lungs and heart were on the edge of exploding, the dark girl managed to climb into the vent! She heard a curse only an inch away from her back, and her body froze in fright. The air vent was very narrow, she could barely fit in. But Raven found herself squeezing through the small and dark tunnel with a speed that even a cheetah had to be jealous of. Robin wouldn't be able to get in here, this she was sure of. She was safe, for real…

Still, the violet-haired girl didn't dare to stop. She kept on advancing toward, flinging herself into the dark. She didn't know what was awaiting her inside this thick curtain of pitch-black, but she didn't care either. It couldn't be worse than everything she had experienced tonight. Right now, she just wanted to flee from here as soon as possible.

Eventually, the air vent became a bit larger, and she could freely move her limbs around. Raven sighed deeply, deciding to take a short break. Her body didn't permit her to continue, it was so worn out by now. She didn't know how far she had managed to crawl away from that nightmarish chamber, but she knew that she was at least safe from Robin. As long as she was in this tiny vent, there was no way he could harm her.

The dark girl tightened the tattered cloak around herself, before pulling her knees closer and buried her face between them. The adrenaline from the escape had long been washed out of her system, and reality finally caught up to her. The reality of being assaulted, violated, humiliated, and almost raped by the hands of someone she trust more than anyone on the world.

Raven bit her trembling lips, feeling hot droplets of water trail down her cold cheeks…

She was terrified, scared, and ashamed beyond belief.

But it wasn't the reason why she couldn't stop these painful, bitter tears.

She had been sexually attacked before, and she had shed tears of shame before.

But Robin would immediately be there to console her, to assure that nothing would happen, and he would be with her no matter what.

Robin would always show up in time to protect her, to chase away everything that wished to hurt her.

That time, she was ashamed, but she didn't scare, because she knew he would come to her aid.

But now, he had turned into a lecherous monster that was wanted to devour her…

Robin, her leader.

Robin, her best friend.

Robin, the one that always smiled with her, always treated her with kindness and respect, always gave her his utmost care…

Raven couldn't stop the wails anymore. One by one, they escaped her broken, little form, miserably, painfully, sullenly… Her shoulders shook, and she curled up, hugging her knees, sobbing her heart out in the cold, dark, narrow tunnel…

Suddenly, she felt a stroke of heat flicking at her skin.

It was faint, but undoubtedly there.

Suspiciously, Raven glanced back, only to realize in horror that the other end of the vent, where she had crawled through minutes ago, had been set of fire! And the flame were spreading along its entire length; in other words, it was about to engulf her in less than a minute.

She couldn't believe in her own eyes.

Robin was ready to burn her alive?

But then, something caught her attention. Right in front of her, only about half an inch away from her fingers, was an air vent cover equipped right onto the tunnel's bottom. All she needed to do is to push it open and climb down!

For a split second, Raven had truly considered whether she should stay here and let that flame turn her into barbecue or not. Compared to being turned into a perverted bastard's plaything, this seemed like a better way to meet her end…

Nah! Fuck it!

Raven growled and clenched her teeth. Sex slave was obviously a bad route, but grilled to death was a downright stupid route, not to mention it showed nothing but cowardice! She wasn't one to quit like that. She would make it out of here, after all, she had already made it this far!

Having made up her mind, the dark girl advanced toward the air vent cover, wincing at the flame almost touched her feet. She slammed her fist down onto the crusty materials with all she got! Years of zero maintenance had undoubtedly done a number on the panel as it instantly broke into pieces under her strike. Quickly, the girl slid her legs down from the newly made exit and threw her body out of it. She landed shakily on her foot, just in time the flame washed through where she had been seconds ago!

Raven straightened her back and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, taking in several gulps of breaths to calm her mind. She pulled the cloak tighter around her naked form, and cautiously darted her eyes around her surroundings. Only now did Raven notice she was in a terribly run-down hallway, with pieces of paint scraped out of the walls, revealing the dreary shade of dirty grey underneath. Save from a few broken chairs and desks, there were no furniture. Dust clothed everything in a thick coat, as debris of all kinds scattered across the floor.

The light bulb had long burnt, but there were some holes in the walls. Moonlight flooded in through those little cracks, faintly illuminated the way.

Perfect surroundings for an ambush.

Raven swallowed hard, trying her best to stop her body from shaking. She was very scared right now, but she tried not to let it get to her mind. She had to stay sharp if she wanted to make it out unharmed. Robin must know about the air vent system of this factory, that was why he set the tunnel on fire. He must have figured out that she could only reach this far, and had left her an exit route. This must be his plan all along.

This meant he could be anywhere in this hallway right now.

Raven took in a shaky breath, carefully darted her violet orbs around. Standing still wasn't a smart option, if she wanted to get out, she must keep on walking. The girl thought to herself. Slowly, with the utmost caution, she made her way through the faintly lit corridor. Shadows of debris crept onto the walls and pooled on the floor, forming several abnormal-looking figures. Raven's trembling hand clenched at her collar as she stared at them. Anywhere, that bastard could be anywhere right now, watching her every move, drinking in her fear, enjoying her helplessness…

"Lost, little bird?"

Raven's breath froze at her throat as his voice emitted from her back. She knew that sooner or later he would show up, she just didn't expect it to be right now. The dark girl slowly glanced back, only to meet with a pair of evil masked eyes and a crocodile grin.

And she did the only thing she was capable of at the moment.

She ran!

The dark girl broke into a run, urging her aching legs to move with everything they got, carrying her away from the merciless monster. Chains of laughter followed her closely, and she knew that he was after her. Didn't dare to look back, Raven gritted her teeth, forcing every cell in her legs' muscles to function tenth time harder than usual. This was her only chance! She had to run away from him! Her power had yet returned, and she didn't need to be the best detective on the world to know that he had installed some sort of power-cutting device in the building. She had to find a way out of here first!

Raven panted, her legs were on the verge of breaking right here and there, but she forced herself to continue. She turned around a corner, ignoring her body's loud protests, before freezing in place as something got into her vision.

It was an exit, an opened exit that led straight outside.

Her heart almost exploded in joy and relief. She didn't know why that exit was there, but she didn't care either. She just had to be quicker than Robin now. Just a few more steps, and she would get her power back! Just a few more steps, and she would be able to end all of these madness!

Robin was neck-to-neck to her now, but it didn't matter. She almost made it, just a few more inches and…

Something suddenly crashed into her body from the ceiling, knocking the wind out of her and pinning her flat on the floor. Raven's eyes widened as a scream of shock escaped her agape mouth. What just happened? What just hit her? Didn't Robin…

"Hello, little bird."

The frighteningly familiar voice caressed her ear, as a large, wiry hand pushed her cloak aside to rest itself on her bottom. Raven's face turned white as every droplet of her blood ran cold. But how? It couldn't be… he was still behind her just seconds ago! How could…

Robin flipped her frontward with no difficulty. He gathered her thin wrists in one hand and instantly had them in a vice-like grip as he grinned down at her with hunger dripping from his lips. His free hand pushed her cloak apart and made its way to her entrance once more, continuing his undone task to her frightened, astonished eyes.

"Hologram is sure a useful thing, don't you think?" He leaned down to whispered into her ears, chuckling slightly when a loud gasp escaped her gaping lump lips. His fingers were rubbing and circling her core now, trying to bring back the hot flame eating her from inside out. Raven's head fell back as she was forced to let out a chain of groans, out of fear, out of disapproval, and out of despair as she realized that the monster had got her where he wanted her once more…

"No… No! I don't want this! Stop it! Stop! Let me go!"

Robin paid no mind to her protests. Keeping her in place with one hand, his other one proceeded to turn her on once more. He gently spread her folds, pushing the tips of his fingers inside, before eventually slipped his middle finger inside her and arched it to her upper vaginal form. Raven shrieked as the unwanted feelings began building up inside her again with every stroke from him. No… No… It couldn't be happening again… It couldn't… She was so close to the escape… She was so close…

"Why're you keep staring out there, Raven?" Robin licked the side of her neck before plunging his tongue inside her ear, making her whimper loudly: "Isn't staying inside much better? We could have so much fun together." He trailed his lips down her shoulder blades, and her breasts, and her nipples… All the while, his finger buried inside her started kicking into high gear and moved with a speed that cause her to arch her back and struggling frantically while screaming on top of her lungs. No… No! She hated it! This feeling… She didn't want it to be inside her anymore!

"Let go! Let me go!"

"Don't worry; just relax." Robin sucked on her nipple, flashing her a cocky grin: "I'm gonna give you a lot of pleasures."

The boy grounded his body into her wriggling, seething form, humming a happy tune to himself as he slowly made his way down her dripping core, her hands still clutched tightly within his grasp. Slipping out his wet, long tongue, he started leaving a trail of saliva on her creamy skill as he descended himself to her abdomen. Robin stopped for a while to stick that tangible object to her belly button, smirking amusingly as Raven yelped in surprise, before returning to the real feast just millimeters away from him now.

"Robin, don't do this. Not again! Don't! This is wrong! Robin, listen to me! This is wrong, this is wrong! Trust me, you don't want to do it!"

"No. Raven." The boy had positioned himself right between her legs with his lustful mouth directly before her crotch right now. A playful snickered escaped his lips as he looked up from her sweet core, passed her creamy stomach and the valley of her heaving, sweaty breasts, before landing his eyes at her panicked face. "Never have I felt so right in my life!"

"No… No! It's the spell, Robin! It's just the spell!" Raven desperately cried out as she felt a slight hot breeze touched her lower lips. He was so close to that place right now… Fright took over her body as the overwhelming terror completely froze her mind, stopping all her thoughts and leaving nothing but an empty place for it to grow and fill. Raven panted heavily as she began shaking uncontrollably. She just wanted to put an end to this madness right now. She just wanted to make him stop and get him to realize that this was nothing but a mistake, even if it meant she had to beat him into a bloody pulp and threw him behind bars!

But all her efforts were rendered futile.

Without her magic, her little body was simply no match for him.

"This is not you! Why don't you just believe me? You want to spend the rest of your life locked up for being a rapist so fucking bad?" Raven wanted to be furious, to be angry, to roar right into that smug face with the most threating manner she could pull. But no matter what she did, she couldn't stop the fear from crawling into her shaky voice as her breath turned ragged and urgent. She was so scared that she could no longer put up a stoic expression as well as summon even just a small straw of courage.

"Oh, but my sweet Raven, you've forgotten one thing." Robin smirked teasingly as he slightly spread her folds to reveal her most private spot and softly placed his mouth directly on it, drawing out a loud disgusted grunt from the restricted girl. "It wouldn't be considered a crime if they cannot find the victim, or any evidence."

"You can't!" Raven was no fool. She had already realized the meaning of his words. "You can't lock me here forever. The others won't let you! Eventually, they will find me and turn your life into a living Hell if you don't stop!"

Robin was a bit taken aback by her sharp voice. But as he looked directly at her trembling lips and her quivering eyes, he knew immediately that she was just trying to act tough. As expected of his little Raven, always put up a fight no matter what happened and which kind of situation took place. It seemed that he had made a lot of progresses so far. Normally, Raven's pretending skills were pretty impressive. Nobody could see right through her and knew that underneath the cold, emotionless face, she was eating alive by fear and apprehension.

Looked like he had finally cracked a line on her steeled will..

Now, all he needed to do was to dig it deeper!

"You talk too much, Rae-Rae." Wordlessly, he slipped his tongue into her, and the girl yelped in defiance, trying to tug her hands away from his bruising grip. The Boy Wonder just simply held her even tighter as his other hand roughly pushed the closing legs that was about to deny him of his meal opened. He really loved the way she tasted, both upper and lower lips. Only the thought of her drench cleft locked tightly over his mouth as his tongue lashed around her entrance and slowly moved into the treasure hidden inside, devouring her with intense licks, flicking his long tongue on her helpless clit as violent spasm rocked her beautiful body and high-pitched cries poured out of her sexy mouth was more than enough to damp his pants. "Don't ruin my meal."

His tongue danced between her folds before coming back outside to stroke her hardened clit. With an inhuman speed, he started flicking that flat, tangible object up and down her sweet pearl furiously, listening delightedly as Raven's screams picked up new pitches as his ministration get more intense.

"Ah… Ah… Ah…!" Raven's hips bucked violently with the merciless treatment on her sensitive spot, shaking her head from left to right as her back arched with such a flawless curve that even someone with great acrobatic skills as Robin have to be jealous of.

"Don't_" The dark girl wept, the rest of her sentence was melted into whimpering moans as Robin jammed two fingers into hers while still tortured her clit with steady yet strong licks. Her insides were slightly twitching, the boy took a mental note as he began moving in for her G-spot. He knew he should probably move to somewhere more private to finish her off. Back there, in a burst of panic, he had truly opened the door to lure her here. If she managed to break free, she could easily get away in an instance. But his need and desire couldn't wait much longer. They wanted more, and more, and more. They wanted him to degrade this girl right here, right now!

"Raven, c'mon, fucking cum for me!" Robin breathed out sharply, his masked eyes narrowed as impatience had started lingering on the edge of his voice. "I want to see you fucking cum before I fuck your brain out!"

At first, he had planned to go a bit gentle on her. But she brought this upon herself for trying to run away! Now, he wouldn't play the nice guy anymore. That would be too easy for her.

After she climaxed, he would fuck her throughout the night with every position he could think of until his balls literally run dry!

"No, stop … Ah… Ahhh… Ahh!"

As if having read his mind, Raven suddenly cried out with the loudest tone she could manage. That sound almost turned his mind up-side-down. It was so hard keeping himself in check once having her pinned underneath him like this, to see her violet eyes fluttered with tears, to see her beautiful face drown in red, to see her slender neck exposed as she bent her head back and screams. So exotic… So mesmerizing… Gosh, he wanted nothing more than to go with his plan right now! But he would wait, because where would the fun be? He wanted to kept her on this edge until her mind was pushed to the edge of exploding, then he would take what was rightfully his!

"Stop lying to yourself, little bird. You love this." Still, he couldn't help but glide his body along hers, straddle her completely to let his eyes enjoy the up-close image of her helpless expression. "You're so fucking wet down here. You love it when I touch your pussy like this, right?"

Suddenly, Raven's violet eyes opened with determination burning deep inside them. Before Robin could figure out what was going on, she had already lifted her head and fiercely sank her teeth into his nose!

The sudden yet savage assault completely caught Robin off guard, he didn't even anticipate that she would pull such a brutal move. Out of surprise and pain, he was forced to release her and let out a shrill scream as the stinging agony burnt the bridge of his nose. Fuck! He should have known better. There was no way Raven would refuse a fight if it was her only mean to break free.

He tried to grab the almost crazy young woman and pushed her away from him. However, as her safety was threatened and she was forced into a real dilemma, Raven was faster and more heartless than he could anticipate. She instantly grabbed a piece of metal debris and slammed it to the side of his head without a second thought! Robin let out a surprised scream and fell down from her body, clutching his head painfully. The violet-haired girl didn't waste any time as she sprung out of the room, flee through the exit and found herself standing on the rustling leaves of the forest. Immediately, she felt a wave of power rush through her system, a sign that her magic had returned!

Raven didn't even spare Robin or the factory a second glance as she formed a portal and was about to step in. She didn't want to remain in this nightmare any longer! She had to flee away right now! She had been able to defeat him, but that was simply out of luck and all her effort to summon her courage. She didn't know if she could be that lucky the next time she faced him.

So terrifying, he was so terrifying! That was no longer Robin, that was just a monster than looked like him!

However, right when she decided to close the gate and teleport herself back to the Tower, a confused, scared voice suddenly emitted from behind her, making Raven stop right in her track.

"Raven? What… Where are we? What are we doing here?"

That sounded so much like Robin, the Robin she had known for so long, the gentle, caring Robin that she trusted more than anyone on the world…

Couldn't stop herself, Raven slowly turned back, still clutching the tattered cloak tightly to her naked form.

"Raven… what? Are… are you hurt? W… was you attacked?"

He spurted out, concern and worry filled his almost-panic voice. Raven just stared at him with cold, wary eyes. The memories of how he violated her returned to her, reminding her of how dangerous the person in front of her was, and Raven instinctively took one step back. Robin intended to step closer, but she immediately raised a threating hand cackling with dark energy and shouted at him:

"Stay back! Do not come any closer!"

"Raven, what… It's me, Robin." He looked so confused standing there. His features resembled that of a child who was just being yelled at while not knowing what he did wrong. For the first time, Raven was able to catch a glimpse of his current emotions. Flashing across his head, was uncertainty, wariness, panic, but mostly, fear, fear for her… and the discovery made her soften for a bit. Could it be that he had somehow regain his consciousness and get that spell under control?

"You don't remember anything?"

She hesitated, before licking her lips and made a raspy question, violet eyes still glued at him suspiciously. He just looked at her, completely dumfounded and shook his head. Looking at him reminded her of a small puppy getting a terrible scolding from its owner… She bit her lips, not knowing what to do. She was almost 100% sure that the spell was being controlled at the moment, but she couldn't bring herself to come closer to him, not after what happened. For a while, she actually considered whether she should get home and call for backup. But his face was so confused and so afraid, he obviously didn't know what he was doing back then. Informing the team that he had just violated her might lead to many severe outcomes. Perhaps it can even affect him so bad that he turn to his dark side completely.

Besides, she just couldn't leave him here by himself. Who knew, what if when she left, he again got caught up in his desire and start going after some innocent civilians?

Finally, after a few minutes of reconsidering all of her options, Raven made her choice.

"Come here, slowly." She demanded with such a cold voice that surprised even her. Robin seemed to be taken aback with her unusually hostility toward him, but still complied with the request. The dark girl signaled for him to stop when he was about a foot from her. With narrowed eyes, she carefully advanced toward him and placed her palm directly over his forehead.

She would cure this curse for him herself.

Closing her eyes, the dark girl started walking through everything in his head, his maze of memories, the tangled-up messes of problems he had never been able to solve, tons of strategy plans, tons of martial art moves, and tons of other crime-fighting involved things which she didn't have the time to list down. She searched through everything, digging in everything, trying to find the source of that spell.

Out of sudden, her eyes flew opened in pure terror as her face turned even paler.

Nothing…

There was no trace of spell in his mind!

He was completely normal, his brain functioned as normally as usual. No spell, no curse, no trait of dark magic, nothing!

But how could it be…

The magic, it had got to be there somewhere… It couldn't just…

There was no way he did all of these on his own will… He couldn't… He just simply couldn't…. Minutes ago, he didn't even know what he had been doing! Then how could he not be affected…

"Aww, so you do care about me after all."

"Wha…"

Before she had a chance to properly take in what he had just told her, a pang of sharp pain suddenly shot down her spine. Panickingly, the dark girl wiped her head aside, only to find a syringe injected directly to the vein on her slender neck! She gasped, preparing to teleport away immediately, but her vision had already started swaying. Everything in front of her faded into blurring images. The only thing she saw before her world turned into pitch black was a wicked smirk, and a bone-chilling smooth voice whispering into her ear.

"You are mine now!"

 **Author's note:** Phew! Finally, I managed to finish it! I'm so happy.

Yeah, I knew it is s cliff-hanger, but so what? I'm an evil ladyyyyyy! Muahahahahahhh!

Like usual, I have no idea when the next chapter will be written, as well as what it will be about. Maybe I can use some good suggestions, just tell me what do you want, and I might consider having it in the story.

That's it! I hoped you like this chapter. Until next time then!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Raven's body swayed back and forth as she groggily slipped in and out of consciousness. She staggeringly backed away from him, as though a measure of defense, but eventually gave up when her body couldn't hold out any longer. A few raspy groans spurted out from her agape lips, she was trying to say something, but in her condition, even such simple task was rendered useless. She looked at him, apprehension, shock, disbelief, fear and hurt repeatedly flashed across those gorgeous violet pools before vanished one by one as her vision faded into black as the drug strongly drowned her consciousness. Her legs turned jelly, and her balance shattered. Like a wing-clipped bird, the dark girl fell to the ground, violet hair flung backward and scattered around in the night breezes as though the last desperate attempt to hoist her little form back up.

But before she could actually hit the hard ground below, a pair of strong, wiry arms had already encircled themselves around her tiny waist, securing her tightly against a broad chest.

Robin pulled her into him with all he got, clutching her small, petite figure against him like she was his source of living. And this was probably true! He was sure that his mind was on the verge of exploding right now. He was so scared, truly scared. Never had he been that afraid throughout his life. Just one more second and he would lose her forever. She would run away from him forever, ran away and had the city lock him in somewhere far away. Now, he wasn't frightened by the thought of getting locked up. He had been in much worse situation that such a thing was mere child's play. He was frightened by the fact that he would lose her!

She had always been so special to him, so special that she possessed an important part of his mind, a place he couldn't live without.

He needed her. He needed her more than anything on the world.

Without her, he was scared that he would go mad!

Robin never showed this to anyone, this dark side of him, this dirty, filthy secret of him, and he thought that he would never have. But then, it seemed like nothing could be hidden in the shadow forever, especially when it always cried and thrashed around to break free.

His lust for power and dominance.

Power, that's what he always longed for, what he's always after. And so every day, he trained with all he got to make sure that nobody could surpass him, that every opponent was inferior to him, and that he could take down anyone that stood in his way.

His lust for power was always boiling, like an eternity fire, and thus, along with it, born his thirst for dominance.

He wanted to _break_ anyone that prompted to be stronger than him

That explained his unhealthy obsession with Slade, and with any strong villain lurking in the city. His team, his city, even his mentor thought that it was just his heroic duty that stood behind endless nights of case-solving and endless days of training and searching. But he knew it wasn't. It was something much, much darker, much crueler, and much… much sicker! What pushed him to the edge of pushing his body to its limit was the raw desire to manipulate, to break the one that dared to stand in his path, to show them who the real strong one was. He even dreamed of torturing his enemies, torturing Slade, using all the cruelest ways he could think of, destroying them literally from inside out. He dreamed of hearing them beg for mercy, hearing them cry our helplessly, watching them crumble down and huddle on the ground in defeat, as their fearful eyes look at him, pleading.

He wanted nothing more than to fulfill those filthy, forbidden needs.

But he held himself back.

Delirious, yes. Ill-minded, yes. Hypocrite, yes. Sick, yes. But, he wasn't a psycho. Robin's sanity didn't allow his desire to grow further than the dark corner he locked it in and let it roam free at night in his dreams. He didn't know why either. Perhaps it's because days of working as a hero had prevented him to cross that line. Perhaps it's because he didn't want to ruin everything he had worked so hard to build. Perhaps it's also because watching his parents suffer such a horrible death at the hand of a merciless villain had scarred his mind permanently and led to his being unable to actually commit anything similar to the crime that killed them.

So he hid it, hid it with all he got, pushed it to the back of his mind with all his strength.

That's it, until the day he met _her_.

At first, Robin didn't pay much attention to her. His eyes, like most other young boys, were drawn to the exotic, gorgeous princess alien with the strength that can outmatch everybody challenged her. To him, the dark, emotionless Goth girl was nothing compared to her, just a mere weed next to a blooming rose.

But then, after months of living together, after so many times watching her demonstrate her power, to see how powerful she actually was underneath that fragile shell, the way he looked at her gradually changed. She wasn't all that hot and attractive like his other female teammate, but she had her own charms. Before he had even noticed, her secretive nature and unflappable manner had already flooded his mind. And he admired her, yes, he really did. How she managed to stay calm no matter what, how she managed to get back up no matter how much hardships life threw at her, how she could still fight for the good even though her destiny was meant to be evil, how she could stand up to her own father despite the chance was so slim.

She never spoke much, she never showed that she cared, but her actions spoke otherwise.

And she never shed tears no matter what, she was always so strong, always so independent, always so free-spirit.

Completely opposite from the alien he was once drawn to. The alien that was so soft and naïve despite appearing so strong and fearsome. The alien that often pouted and be mad at him like a young child. The alien that relied so much on her emotions instead of her mind.

So, naturally, he began getting close to his dark teammate. He liked being with her, he really did. She was always so understanding, so calm-and-collected, so mature, so much like him.

He really liked her…

But then, so was his inner demons.

They picked her as their target, her, of all people. Her images started filling his dreams, her scared, confused eyes looking at him in wonder and shock. Her screams as he pushed her down, her shrieks echoing in his dream world, so loudly that they resounded in his head even in daylight. Her soft, gorgeous curves underneath his hard muscles, her innocence getting swallowed all by his desires as she slowly bent to his will and became his meek, obedient little bird…

It was so wrong, he knew that it was so wrong. He couldn't do that to her, he just couldn't! She was his best friend, she was the one he respected more than anyone on the world. He couldn't do that to her! He just simply couldn't! She didn't deserve that!

But this didn't mean that he didn't want to…

And he had to be honest, the dreams concerned her were the first and only ones he actually dreamed of sexually forcing someone into submission with sexual activities. Even the ones filled with the bubbly alien didn't stoop so low as those. He didn't understand why either, he just know that he wanted to do those filthy things to her. Maybe it's because they were really close, and his dark side just want to use that as a reason to maximize the damage carved into her soul, making her break even faster. Maybe it's just because she got a nice body that fit him.

Or maybe it's because his heart secretly longed for her the whole time…

Still, he didn't care, since he would take this to the bottom of his grave no matter what. He wouldn't do that to her, she was his best friend, he just couldn't do that to her. So he tried to keep his emotions in check whenever staying with her, trying to keep his desire under control whenever hearing her voice, trying to keep his mind not to fantasize of her body bounded in _delicious_ positions as she thrashed and sobbed on his bed…

He tried not to think of them by all cost.

There were some hardships, but he always managed to push them down. He almost went mad a few times, but it was fine, really. As long as he could remain sane next to her, everything was worth it.

Until that fateful date, when Mumbo's spell hit him.

From that day, the barrier he built to separate him and his dark desires had been completely broken. Directly, the demons crawled out of their prisons, yelling out her name on top of their lungs, filling his head with her, setting his stomach on fire. They had been starved for so long, and they demanded the feast at instance.

They demanded her at instance.

At first, he tried to act tough and ignore them, hoping that they would be gone within the next few days. But things kept getting worse, and he just couldn't pay them no mind anymore. The shrill screaming from them was so loud that it drown out every other sound in his life. Filthy words pierced into his ears every single second, describing in details about what it wanted him to do with her body, what it wanted him to turn her into.

" _Don't you see how sexy she is? Don't you see the way she look s at you? She wants you too, just fucking give her what she wants."_

" _Do you see those legs? Do you see how tasty they are? And the place between them… Hmmm… Priceless."_

" _Just steal her away, lock her somewhere nobody can find her, and fuck her so bad that she can't think of anything else."_

" _You want to have her all for yourself, stop denying! You want to make that pussy yours! You want to make her your nice little pet!"_

" _Nobody will wonder, distant is her nature after all. You're the one they trust, make up some excuse and she will forever be your pretty little bird. Yours and only yours."_

So, so wrong, but so satisfying at the same time.

He had always wanted to do so to her.

To claim her and lock her away, to tame her, to make her his little dark bird forever. He wanted to fill her eyes with lust for him only, and her body with his passion only. He wanted everything she did was for him, and that she would listen to nobody but him.

He wanted her to spread her legs when he ordered.

He wanted her to stick up that cute little ass with her face pressed tightly the floor when he ordered.

Even if she wanted to touch herself, or go somewhere, or do anything it would have to be on his order, or permission!

That's what he wanted.

He wanted to make her his meek, submissive, docile, obedient girl, someone who only cared for him and had nobody in her eyes but him!

" _Then just do it."_

"Yeah, let's just fucking do it!"

Robin's lips curved into a dark grin as he threw Raven's little form over his shoulder with no difficulty as though she was just a sack of potato. The spell had long vanished from his system, he is well aware of this. After all, the yelling and screaming had eventually stopped several weeks before.

When he made up his mind that Raven would be his forever.

Those voices were right.

This way, he could be happy and pleasured all the time

And after just a couple of days, or weeks, she could be happy and pleasured all the time.

It was just a win-win situation, both of them had a gain in this, then why must hesitate anymore?

Robin glanced back at the blacked-out sorceress, letting his bare hand cupped the side of her smooth bottom. Back there, he had almost lost her, she had almost got away, and it still scared him senseless. He didn't know what to do anymore without her. If she wasn't there to chase away his thirst and hunger, soon, his entire being would be torn apart by those merciless inner demons.

Didn't she realize that he couldn't live without her?

Didn't she see how much he try to make her feel good? Didn't she see how her body reacted to his touches? Didn't she see that deep down inside, she wanted this too?

Robin let out a low grunt as the slight breeze of the night hit his damaged nose, reminding him of her attempt to escape. His eyes drifted to her unconscious body on his shoulder as a cold expression slowly took over his face. Now, he wouldn't say that he wasn't angry, because that would be a terrible lie! He had gone very easy on her, suppressing his desires and only took things one step after the other. He tried his best not to hurt her more than necessary. He gave her the privilege that none have ever got!

It was all because he cared about her above everyone else.

And this what how she repaid him?

He could tolerate her rebellious attitude, her defiance, or her relentless struggle, because those were just normal reactions. Anyone in these kinds of situation would go berserk like that, let alone a wild one as Raven. He was more than willing to give her a few personal training on her manners. After all, she was new to this.

But he wouldn't tolerate running away!

Scarring his pride and appearance was one thing. If she truly got out of here, it would be very troublesome. Though he didn't mind keeping her tied up in a suitcase and ran away if this was brought to the light, he didn't enjoy that at all.

No, he wouldn't tolerate this.

She had to be properly punished!

After that, he would make sure that she stayed in place.

Robin thought to himself, smirking slyly as he made his way back to the darkness of the factory with Raven dangling on his shoulder, unconscious and still, knowing nothing about the truly living Hell awaiting her…

oOo

"I made it! I kicked friend Beast Boy's butt!"

Starfire threw both her hands into the air, swaying her body from sides by sides as her cheerful lips kept on exclaiming exciting words about her previous victory. On the contrary, lounging on the sofa next to her, completely opposite like the sun and the moon, was a Beast Boy that was so gloomy that all his usual bright green skin almost turned into olive green.

"No fair!" He shouted out, obviously fuming. But he couldn't find any excuse this time, so there was no choice but to keep his mouth shut and burry his face into the cushion of the sofa and hoped that the softness would somehow ease his broken soul.

Cyborg snickered at the sight of Beast Boy. He quickly glanced at Starfire's high score on the screen before giving her a high five as a congratulation. The alien princess offered him a full ear-to-ear grin, completely having forgotten about worry for the two absent teammates. After the conversation, she was indeed still a bit uncertain, but Cyborg and Beast Boy had given her a long speech of reassurance, showing her proves that Robin was actually fine and nothing bad would happen. Then they drew her to the game, and soon, Stafire's main concern was rooted in something else.

Robin had already stated that he was fine. His expression and features showed nothing abnormal. There was no point keeping on worrying!

Little did she know that her perception of the situation was deadly wrong.

And that after tonight, their entire life would never be the same again…

oOo

"No… No… Guh!"

That was all Raven's sluggish voice could manage to slur out before her head was again mercilessly dunked into the tub full of water once more by a large, masculine hand entangled itself in her violet hair! She wriggled frantically, trying to fight against the inhuman force and resurface, stopping the suffocating liquid from spurting into her air system. But in her powerless state, with her arms painfully wrapped in a tight binder which was zipped up to her elbows behind her back, there was nothing her slim, petite form could do. She could only helplessly thrashed around in the water as the oxygen in her lungs thinned out second by second, trying to save herself from being drown.

As the girl thought that she could no longer hold out, those wiry fingers suddenly dug themselves into her scalp before pulling her head back up. The cold air touched her wet skin, sending chills down her spine. Still, she gasped greedily, trying to take as much oxygen as possible into her almost empty lungs.

"What's wrong, little bird?" a cruel, cold voice slipped into her ears, and the girl couldn't help but feel series of tremors rock her entire body. "You wanted to get clean so bad, right? You were disgusted by me touching you, right? You kept telling me to fucking get away. I'm just fucking give you what you wanted!"

"Enoug_" Raven's head was underwater once more before she even knew it. The freezing liquid infiltrated her mouth and noses, making its way down her breathing system despite how much she tried not to let it. The girl did her best to maintain her oxygen, but the water slipped right through her defense and took them all away.

"Don't be shy, Raven." The voice continued, frighteningly calm, so alike the type of calm you experienced before a disastrous storm, making Raven's flesh and skin crawl relentlessly: "Just drink all you want. There's enough water to wash your pretty mouth clean."

As the violet-haired girl was doing whatever it took not to breath in any water, the owner of the ruthless hand that was stopping her head from resurfacing was crouching right next to her struggling form, chuckling sadistically at her futile attempts to break away.

Robin stared down at Raven's pathetic state with a glint of satisfactory shone in his masked eyes. Wordlessly, he pulled her up by the hair, letting the girl cough out a mouthful of water and gasped for breaths for a split second, before again forcefully jammed her head into the tub once more and attentively listened to the choked garbled sounds coming out of her as she helplessly tried to wriggle free.

He had brought her to a chamber secretively built for this special night. That's why he waited that long before finally making his moves on her. Being the adopted son of a billionaire sure had its perks! He could easily have access to all the world-top technologies, even the ones that had never been released, and quickly constructed a structure right under the run-down factory without raising any suspicion.

After that, he got rid of her annoying cloak, zipping every part of her arms below the elbows in a tight armbinder, restricting all of her movement and took her to this bathroom. It was just a small one, but he had equipped it with all essential items, especially the bathtub. Girls always loved bathing, so he had got one that took about 1/3 the space of the room.

Poor Raven, he should have got what she meant. She just wanted to get clean after everything. She didn't want his touches on her, she didn't want to have anything related to him on her skin or in her flesh, she was disgusted by them. This was her first time after all, of course she would find them unfamiliar!

He should have fully interpreted her reactions, he was the world's greatest detective prodigy after all.

In that case, who was he to say no to her?

He was a gentlemen, so if she just wanted to stay clean, he would give her a hand!

Robin's lips cracked into such a devious grin that nobody could have thought his face's muscles were capable of forming. The sight of his Raven wriggling around so helplessly as fresh air slowly drained from her lungs was undoubtedly a feast for the eyes! Her arms moved against the leather keeping them locked up relentlessly even when she had known so well that there was no way she could free them. Underneath the deep water, her impotent sounds went on and on with a sullen chorus as she failed to pull herself up no matter how badly she wanted to. Her smooth, creamy legs were thrashing around frantically, trying to ground themselves and push her head up from the water. Still, the tiled floor had been drenched from all the liquid splashing out, so all her efforts were rendered useless.

Besides, even if she could somehow stably position her feet onto that mess, there was nothing more she could do with his hand holding her head in such a vice-like grip.

Robin stole a look at her round and tight little ass, feeling his needs grow as it bounced around every time the poor girl struggled. His tongue slipped out to lick his lips instinctively, and he couldn't stop himself from running his bare fingers on the supple skin of her delicate pale leg. Raven's body rocked with spasms as her grunts picked up higher notches when the offending digits trailed closer to her exposed womanhood. She wanted to protest so bad, to scream all kinds of insult to that smug face so bad, but every time her lips part, a bubble would instantly floated out from that crack, carrying her precious air away. So she had no choice but to keep her mouth tightly shut as her body went into rampage mode on the floor, trying to get away from him and away from the tub.

When Raven thought that she would have to die here, Robin again pulled her up. The cold air smashed into her freezing skin, and she couldn't stop herself from quivering. With the thin straws of strength left within her, the girl started greedily sucking air into her hungry lungs, feeling a bit of life finally returned to her body. She coughed loudly, spatting out water from both her mouth and noses. It was so horrible, the feeling of being drowned underwater and witness air escaping her body little by little as she couldn't do anything to stop them. Never, never did she wish to experience such a painful, terrifying thing ever again!

"Stop… Stop…" She managed to choke out between pants and gasps, shaking her head repeatedly: "Let me go… Robin, let me go…"

"Let you go?" The said boy chuckled menacingly, dragging his free hand on her creamy bare back: "But your bath isn't finished yet." His fingers began stroking her skin with random patterns as they slowly advanced to her neck, then her earlobes, then her nose, then her lips. "You want to get clean, don't you?"

Out of sudden, he wrapped those fingers around her plump lips and roughly pulled her back into his chest! A breathy snicker escaped his grin as the girl let out a muffled cry from utter shock and started struggling against his well-built body. She put all her strength in each attempt, but he didn't appear to be in a difficult situation at all. His hand on her protesting mouth didn't even move despite how much she struggled.

Effortlessly, Robin picked Raven's squirming form up and sat her onto the floor, letting her back lean against the tub. He pinned his hand tightly against her lips, keeping the girl in place as his masked eyes started leering at her sweet naked form. He loved listening to her screams, but they were so distracting. His eyes wanted to feast on her lovely body right now, memorizing all the lovely traits of her helpless state, so those shrill sounds would just get in the way.

Discomforted by his action, Raven grunted and groaned in disapproval as she tried to turn her head all the directions, wanting nothing more than to get the offending fingers off her lips. The boy seemed unfazed by her nonstop defying, if anything, it even brightened the grin on his face. Suddenly, he surged forward and buried his head in the crook of her neck. The dark girl didn't even know how to react. The unexpected action completely caught her off guard. A glint of surprise flashed across her violet orbs, following closely by apprehension and wary as uneasiness rose in her. Just what was he trying to pull?

Out of sudden, pain started filling Raven's panicked eyes as her entire body thrashed around relentlessly, as though his hidden face was sucking her soul drain and she was desperately trying to hold on to the last piece of it. A blood-curdling scream was released from her mouth, so loud that despite having been held back by his palm, it still pierced through his ears almost painfully.

Robin smirked satisfactorily as he removed himself from her neck, appearing to be unaffected by her shrill tantrum. It didn't take a genius to know what he was doing to her: There, on her creamy pale neck, carved deep into her skin and flesh like a blooming red flower, was a deep bite mark! Blood was leaking through the savagely torn wound, dripping down her shoulder nonstop, resembling the image of red stream flowing through white snow.

Grotesque, yet strangely alluring, and Robin found himself unable to remove his eye from the sight.

The violet-haired girl screamed into his hand as he felt his hot tongue on her brutally assaulted spot, licking and drinking the red droplets bled out of her damaged tissue like a hungry predator feasted on its fallen prey. The pain stung her to the core, he had ripped a piece of her clean off! Though his teeth didn't sink in deep enough to cut through her artery or any vital part, she still felt like she had been pushed straight through the cliff of Death and only managed to pull herself to a halt at the last second.

Fear was rising in her now with no sign of stopping, too much fear, too much despair, too much terror…

"Stwww… Stwppp… Hrttt… Mnghh…"

Upon hearing her blazing voice subsided until it melted into soft, sullen whimpers, Robin couldn't help but lifted his head from her neck to steal a look at his caged bird's expression.

Tears were spilling out from her eye sockets and repeatedly fell down her pretty melancholy face as she shook her head painfully as if trying to beg him to stop. Maybe that was actually what she had been doing. Robin pondered to himself as his masked eyes locked with her frightened ones. Those lovely violet orbs were desperately pleading with everything she got. Still, he could see glimpses of fury, loathes and pique flickered at the depth of those gorgeous jewels, fainted, yet utterly persistent.

His lips twitched slightly as he removed his grip on her mouth to trail his fingers on the curve of her cheeks, and she immediately flinched away with a loud, terrified gasp. The uncharacteristic action only pulled a low snickered from the wicked boy. To her major distress, he started running his fingers on her supple cheeks as his eyes took a moment to mesmerize her beauty, her mysterious, bewitching, alluring beauty that he had lusted after for so long, and finally got the courage to claim it for himself.

"You reap what you sow, Raven. I just merely followed it." Lowering his smirking face to her trembling one, he breathed out, tapping his index finger playfully against his nose. His hot breath made contact with her pale lips, and she did her best to jerk her face away from him while shutting her eyes tightly. Robin only responded with a low chuckle, letting his fingers trail down her slender neck. She was really soft. Soft, supple, delicate, and fragile, as if she could literally be broken into pieces under too much pressure. Her body pinned between him and the tub, so small and petite, easily swallowed in the shadow his figure casted upon her.

No doubt. She was made for him, just for him.

Raven couldn't stop the whimpers anymore as she sensed the wiry fingers pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, as gently as what a man would do to his beloved mate, but Raven only felt her blood run cold and her heart jumped so fast inside her ribcage that it started hurting her. She could sense it, even without her power, she could sense it, as clear as daylight. His breaths, voice, and action reeked of lust, hunger and prurience. He just wanted to devour her right here, right now…

The dark girl bowed her head as bitter tears streamed down her porcelain face. She couldn't handle the terrifying pressure he forced her to face and the tension lingered in the air anymore. She loathed this, she loathed this so bad! But she couldn't do anything more than trying to glare dagger at him, and failed miserably as all her attempt manage to transfer was a quivering, resentful and somewhat indignant peek as she couldn't bring herself to look at him in the face anymore.

Robin just looked at her coldly, swallowing all her delicious traits. She was the best, undoubtedly. Nobody could send such strong electric waves all over his body. Nobody could make him experience such extreme emotions. Nobody could linger in his mind for so long that his heart started aching for them.

She was the only one.

His precious Raven…

If only she could just stop being so stubborn and accept the fact that she was his!

She had moaned for him, she had dripped her sweet juice on all over him, she had climaxed for him, over and over. She had reacted to his touches fondly, repeatedly, lustfully. He knew that her body was asking for more! He knew that she wanted the pleasure to last even longer, that she wanted him to start touching her more and more where it feel really good. He knew that she just tried to act unaffected, but deep inside, she was craving for his touches!

Then just look at her now, shaking and sobbing and thrashing all over the floor as if the body that moaned shamelessly under his an hour ago wasn't hers!

Robin's eyes darkened as the flame of fury again lit up from the bottom of his heart. He was getting tired of this already! He was trying his best to help her realize the truth? But what's about her? What did she do? She enjoyed his touches, enjoy the pleasure, enjoyed everything he had had to offer. She had actually had him think that he had begun to make her open up just a little.

Then, she just shrugged all of them off like nothing, and took off running!

Hot, scorching streams of wrath flood into his vein, fuelling the intense flame blazing in every fiber of his flesh. His hunger for her screams and atonement rose from the depth of his heart, then soon multiplied, over and over and over and over, until reaching a point that it seemed to have overpowered his lust for her body. And the sight of the pale, slender girl cowering and sobbing miserably on the floor but still tried to defy him just made everything inside him boil with even more intensity.

She thought that everything back there was pain?

Fine, then he would give her real pain!

Mercilessly, Robin threaded his large fingers into Raven's short violet hair and yanked her up with all his power, didn't give a damn about whether her delicate scalp could take on his assault or not. The dark girl cried out in agony as he twisted his fingers with the roughest movement as if to rip her head off, before pulling her up even higher and eventually held her entire weights in the middle of the air just by a handful of her violet locks! Raven hissed and panted, trying to wriggle free as her toes tried their best to made contact with the wet floor and ground themselves there. Pain spread through her entire body from her assaulted spots, making Raven breath heavily as she tried her best not to scream her heart out.

"Hurt, isn't it?" The masked boy grinned sadistically at her helpless state, and Raven answered him with a sharp look as she tried her best to rip herself away from his clenched fist. She was frightened of the consequences and what might be awaiting her, but she couldn't stop herself. It was her instinct after all, to lash out at everything that dared to mock and look down on her no matter what situation she was in.

The girl didn't even have time to brace herself as her head was forcefully sent aside with a force that almost broke her neck! Her cheek stung with indescribable pain that almost paralyzed her muscles. It didn't take her long to realize that Robin had just backhanded her, hard!

"I've grown tired of your attitude." The masked boy growled as he effortlessly jerked her lithe body up even higher using nothing but her silky violet hair. Raven cried out in pain as not even the tips of her toes could meet the floor right now. Stinging agony was exploding on both her cheek and her hair right now, and she found herself panting heavily as bitter tears stained her face. The girl fought to lower herself down again, but every time she moved earn her a shot of terrible pain down her spine. Eventually, she had no choice but to stop moving and dangled in the middle of the air, feet hovered above the wet floor as her body was roughly pulled to his very height.

"You are mine whether you like it or not." Robin breathed out harshly: "And if you hate singing for me that much…" He reached for the shower nearby, holding it in his free hand and aimed its head directly at her petite, seething form. "How about start screaming for me instead?"

Didn't bother to give the violet-haired girl a moment to fully get the meaning of his words, Robin turned the shower on, spraying the water all over her body.

Instantly, when only the first ray landed on her pale, lithe body, Raven's jaw dropped as a loud, painful screams howled out from the bottom of her throat. The water, it was boiling hot! Robin had turned the shower's temperature to its maximum level and was now mercilessly tormenting her with the brutal force of the larva-like liquid. Any bathroom equipment had been designed not to hurt any user, so the water's heat wasn't enough to roast her alive. Still, getting it splashed all over her body against her will after going through all kinds of abuses was truly the last straw for Raven's poor body.

The dark girl's head fell backward as a keening scream rocked her entire body violently. She thrashed restlessly in the air, didn't give a damn about her scalp being held painfully in a certain vice-like grip and about to fall off any moment. She felt like her skin was on the verge of peeling off on its own! The downpour of scorching water furiously hit on every exposed spot of her body, splashing all over her face and nose, suffocating her and made her cough out spurt after spurt of boiling water. Her throat ached with indescribable pain, as her skin throbbed with blistering anguish.

But Raven soon realized, this was just the beginning of the worst.

The horrid rain suddenly came to a halt as Robin released his fingers from her hair, and the dark girl plummeted down onto the hard floor like a wing-clipped bird. She grunted as her weak lithe body hit the wet, cold tiles of the bathroom. But this little impact was nothing compared to what her small form was going through right now.

Everywhere hurt…

She felt as if her ribcage was about to explode, and her pale skin had been mistreated so terribly that even the intersection between it and her flesh felt like it was on fire as well.

It hurt… It hurt so bad…

"Aww, you're too happy that you can't even stand?" A mock voice reached her ears, and her body flinched in fright before she even knew it: "You really love the bath, don't you? Getting touched by me disgusted you that bad?"

She didn't even dare to look up as her petite form tried to crawl away. But with her arms in a tight binder behind her back and the pool of water underneath her body, she couldn't go anywhere or even push herself up no matter how badly she wanted to. The tiled floor was too slippery for her to ground her feet, so she couldn't do anything more than squirming around helplessly.

"Where're you going? We're nowhere near finish!"

Robin looked down at the pathetic girl on the floor, a cruel grin played on his lips as he took in the current state of her. The violet hair was now a damped mess, sprawling around her head as some strands stuck all over her face and forehead. He knew that his black hair was in no better condition due to all the steam and water splattered around. Back there, the water had really done a number on himself too. His torso and forearms had been blasted with the heated liquid, which were still stung like Hell. He had removed his shirt, but not his pants since he didn't want to ruin her surprise, so now they were sticking in a very uncomfortable way to his personal parts underneath.

But just looking at Raven really chased away those irritations.

The pink that cloaked her beautiful pale was probably the most stunning shade of pink he had ever witnessed, and it went very well on her frame. The water had wrenched her entire body, leaving little droplets rolling down her voluptuous curves with each of her movement. He couldn't help but follow one that dripped directly down the pleasure palace between her legs, feeling his mouth wet with saliva and something in his much lower part heated with desire.

Fuck, he was ready to take her right here, right now!

But he had to wait, now wasn't the right time. That had to be the final blow, tearing all her defiance and resistance into piece, killing all of her hopes and rendered her into a meek little girl.

Which meant he had to push her more until reaching that edge.

Robin smirked coldly. The fury inside him had somewhat cooled down, but not died down completely. He wasn't satisfied with what he achieved right now. He had promised to himself that he would make her beg and plead for him to stop. And just looked at her! Scared and frightened, shaking like a leaf, but still refuse to say anything.

Fine, he had plenty of ways to make her release to lovely sounds!

Robin's vision felt onto a scrub brush lying innocently right next to the tub. Slowly, his lips curved upward wickedly as his eyes drifted between Raven's panting form and the object.

Exactly what he needed!

Seizing the girl on the floor with his wiry arm, paying no mind to her protests, the Boy Wonder grabbed the brush, and without a single word, started scrubbing the hard bristle directly on her soft, delicate skin with his entire strength!

Raven's eyes flew wide opened with pure terror dancing within it. Then, she began screaming on top of her lungs while trying to breaking free from his grip. Her efforts only earned her an amusing chuckle from her captor as he grinded the brush even harder against her raw, throbbing skin, scouring as hard as he could as if to tear her flesh and skin opened during the process. Though Raven wasn't all that fragile and delicate, she was still someone relying on her power most of the time. How could the tiny muscles under her skin stand any chance against the rock-hard blisters in the hand of one of the world top one-man armies?

By now, blood had already started streaming down her creamy skin from all the brutal scratches he created, but he showed no sign of stopping. As a matter of fact, his assaults on her body were now even more aggressive than ever!

Raven was screaming her heart out on the cold, freezing floor as she was forced to endure all of his sadistic, savage torments. She was wailing uncontrollably as her already hoarse voice picked up even higher notches whenever he drag the scrub brush on a bleeding area. She hated herself for being too weak, too vulnerable, but what could she possibly do now? Right now, she was nothing more than a small little girl, tied and helpless, completely at the mercy of her captor. She was no longer the one in charge, she was no longer the one with strength, he was now. And there was nothing she could do but hoped and pleaded that he wouldn't do anything over the line.

She was a demon's daughter…

And yet, she was here, helpless, immobile, pinned underneath a mortal, while he was doing whatever he wanted with her body.

"Stop it… It's hurt… It's hurt… No!"

Raven didn't care whether she was being weak, or whether she was giving him the exact thing he wanted anymore. Her body couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't even think straight. She just wanted this to end. She just wanted to get out of here. She just wanted to get away from him.

"Robin, please… Stop doing this to me…"

She didn't want to beg. She didn't want to plead. But her body had reached its limit. She had tried to suppress the fears down, to not let them affect her and keep her mind as clear and straight as possible so that she wouldn't have to crumble down with all of this torment. But this was just too much for her. The pain he inflicted onto her was fertilizing those terrifying feelings, like a catalyst, a really strong one, turning them on and leading them into rampage inside her body, where they mercilessly stamp on everything left, expanding their territory and started growing with an inhuman speed.

Even now, her mind still couldn't catch up with what had been going on.

Robin, her leader, her best friend, the one she trusted more than anybody on the world, was violating her in the worst way possible.

Why?

He wasn't under the spell control.

Then, why? Why did he do this? What had got into him? Her empathic ability has vanished along with her power, so she could detect anything from him. His eyes were fully hidden by that domino masks, so she couldn't get her hand on any of his emotions, or whatever he was thinking right now. And yet, he could easily read her like a book…

He had completely got all the advantages, while she got nothing, even the slightest chance to escape…

Why… Just why did the one she trusted the most suddenly become such a terrifying stranger?

"What did you just say?" Robin's halted his brutal abuses as he placed one finger underneath her chin and lifted her head, forcing her to look at him straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Can you just repeat it?"

Raven's big, desperate eyes stared at him, and he couldn't help but feel a grin brighten his lower face. Yes, this was the expression he longed for. No hope, no resistance, no defiance, just fear, despair and helplessness remained. The way her wide, tearful orbs tremblingly weakly, the way her plump lips slightly parted as stifled wails emitted from them, the way her violet hair scattered all over the floor as she lay there, naked and powerless, completely at his mercy. Gorgeous, simply gorgeous!

It seemed that he had finally managed to tear down one important piece of her defense walls after all.

"Robin… Please, let me go… Please…"

The girl whimpered sullenly as she bowed her head in defeat. She couldn't come to her sense anymore. She couldn't put on a calm face anymore. She was so scared. She was so scared. She just wanted to get out of here at once.

Satisfaction filled Robin's heart, enough to finally ease his fury. Humming to himself, the boy put the scrub brush aside, before again landing his eyes on Raven's beat-up huddling form on the floor.

She didn't even bother to hide the fact that she was wailing nonstop, or acting pathetically right now. She just curled up into a ball, trying to pull her knees as closely to her body as possible as her entire form shook violently and tears streamed down her cheeks.

Robin bit his lips, feeling the hardness in his pants was pushing dangerously at the fabric, demanding release right now.

It had been like that ever since he attacked her with the shower. But back there, the rage and anger had taken over all of his other senses, so his arousal and hunger were forced to step down and let the other two be in charge of his mind.

But now, they weren't here anymore, and his thirst for her had returned to claim its throne once more. Hundreds of images were flashing through his head, urgent and impatient, all about her pinned down and screaming underneath him. His inner demons were demanding her now, as well as his other senses. They were demanding him to just give them the feast they had been denying for too long.

They were what made of him after all, how could he say no to them?

With a sharp tug, he yanked Raven out of her fetus position and straddled the captive bird underneath him, ignoring her desperate cries and her helpless pleas. Intentionally, he kept pressing his secret region into hers. Raven cried out in pure despair as she felt something hard beneath his pants moving against her bare crotch nonstop.

"No! No! Don't do this! Please don't!"

"It's okay, little bird. I guarantee that I'll make you feel good."

Playtime is over!

It was finally time to claim what was rightfully his!

"No! No!"

Upon seeing his hands reaching his pants and started undid the belt with the speed of lightning, Raven cried out frantically, thrashing as hard as she could, hoping to somehow break away from all of this madness. Her eyes drifted to the bathroom door as she screamed with all her might, hoping that somebody, anybody would burst into the room and save her. But none of that happened. The door remained closed, keeping her trapped inside, underneath the lustful monster that was about to have his way with her.

"Robin. Robin… Don't do this. Please… Don't do this to me. I don't want it. Let me go, just let me go, please…"

Robin ignored her protests as she sobbed underneath him, trying her best to wriggle out of his steeled grasp. He roughly pushed her petite body down on the cold, hard floor, tangling his large fingers into her hair to keep her still. Raven let out a painful hiss as her scalp being pulled painfully. She looked up at him, tears trickled down her lovely face as her watered big eyes tried to plead with him, begging him to stop violating her.

"No, Raven, I won't stop." Robin told her in a husky voice, moving his hands to his pants. Raven's eyes widened in pure terror as her face turned even paler than usual.

"You are mine now." He growled into her ears, frantically removed his pants and drawers to free the hungry beast hidden inside. "And I have every right to claim you."

"No… No…" Raven quivered, feeling her voice turn into a shaky breath. She couldn't stop herself from trembling, or the tears streaming down her face. The fear, despair and disbelief were too much for her to handle. Her whimpers slowly turned into loud, painful sobs as she writhing on the floor, pleading for him to stop with all she got. She attempted to close her legs, shielding her most private area. However, before she could move even an inch, he had already forcefully grabbed her knees and yanked them apart!

"Ah, ah, ah, little bird." Robin chuckled as a twisted grin formed on his face: "No objecting. Do you want to get clean again?"

His words seemed to remind her, for she instantly loosened her muscles and allowed him to properly position himself between her legs. The Boy Wonder smirked as he leered at her most private area, the door to his true heaven.

He leaned down to lick her face, cleaning all the tears away as his hand finally pulled down his drawers. His hardened member sprang out of the thing, looming at her menacingly. Raven inhaled, biting her lips as her widened eyes glued onto his fully erected male symbol. Robin chuckled. It wasn't that he was that big, he was just above the average size. But by the look of her reaction, he knew that this was more than enough.

"Like what you see?" the boy whispered, positioning himself between her legs and slowly pushed the head of his cock into her sweet cunt. Giving her shocked, terrified face one lustful look, Robin grinned darkly before finally ramming his full-length member into her, taking what was always him!

Raven shrieked out as pain shot through her body. Terrible, horrible pain that nothing can be compared with. The agony his fingers forced her to endure was nothing in comparison with this. She felt like a scissor had been savagely thrusted inside her and was continuously cutting her organs into pieces. His cock mercilessly tore through her soft inner walls, ripping her dignity and woman pride apart. He didn't even give her time to adjust. He just slammed into her with all he got, thrusting himself in and out of her with the speed of lighting and force of a monster.

"So you're a virgin after all, huh?" Robin grinned like a maniac at the sight of fresh blood leaking out of her entrance. He pulled out for a while to coat his cock in that sweet liquid, before mercilessly jamming into her once more.

By now, Raven's tantrum had become so violent that she looked exactly like a mad woman. Her hair was a mess, tangling up on the floor and scattered on her face as she thrashed around. Her painful, shocked, terrified screams echoed all over the room, slamming into his ears one by one, flooding into his mind. Robin grinned in such a maniacal way as pleasure slowly built up inside him. She was screaming for him, the woman he always longed for was screaming for him. God, her voice was so sweet, so sweet and beautiful. He gripped her face and forced her frightened eyes to lock with his. Such gorgeous violet jewels… The Boy Wonder licked his lips, feeling himself hot with need even though his rod had already buried deep inside her. From now on, she would be his forever! His and his only. He would never let her out of his sight again. He would make sure that she would never run away, that she always remained a meek, sweet girl beside him.

He didn't care if he would have to break her completely to make that happen!

"STOP! STOP! PLEASE! NO MORE!"

"Shhh… Shh…" Robin bent down to bury his face in the crook of her neck, softly stroking her silky violet hair like what a lover would do to his beloved woman. Raven just shook her head, desperate screams pouring out of her terrified mouth nonstop. It hurt! It hurt so much! This was her first time. She didn't even get the chance to prepare herself. Memories of how terrible the pain could get if she dared to resist came back to her, and she didn't dare to do that anymore. She couldn't even imagine what would happen if such agony got worse…

Robin didn't hesitant as his hips started slamming against her body as hard as he could, thrusting his male symbol deeply into her with her cries accompanied him during the entire scene. She was so tight, so tight that her clenched muscles somewhat hurt him. But it's okay, it's totally okay. That meant that he was doing what he needed to do, that meant that he was getting her to feel what she needed to feel. And the ecstasy it brought was far better than everything he had ever experienced.

He bent down and forced Raven to kiss him again, she was screaming her heart out, so it was so easy for him to slip his tongue inside her and started entangling it with hers. Raven coughed and sobbed, body twisting violently as his thrusts became more extreme and his hands started venturing all over her body, making sure they got the same pleasures as her hot, tight cunt. The room was filled with hot, intense sounds of love-making, his was so passionate and delightful, while hers was miserable, painful, and helpless…

It felt so good, the way her pussy clamped down around his hard member, the way she thrashed around him, the way her screams slowly turned into forced- pleasured shrieks as he hit her G-spot over and over, until the poor girl couldn't take it anymore.

They hit their climaxes at the same time. Raven bent her head backward and screamed until her throat went sore, tears had already made a mess out of her beautiful pale face, her sexy body convulsed violently under his weights, brushing the soft curves against his hard muscles, drawing several chuckles from the cruel boy. At the same time, he emptied out all of his desires inside her, giving them all to her. His cock still buried deep inside her sensitive walls, and Raven cried even louder as his hot seed spurt into her core, flooding her sensitive part with his hot streams of semen, making sure her cunt swallow every single droplet.

But that was nowhere near over.

He had lusted after her for years, of course once wouldn't be enough.

So he went on playing with her body, molesting her voluptuous curves, rubbing and touching where he knew she would squirm and let out those alluring sounds. She was extremely sensitive now, he could tell that. Even just one quick stimulation on certain places would instantly get her to produce even more juice. Robin thought to himself as he massaged her cute little clit, and the girl moaned helplessly. She could deny all her want, but he knew that she was getting turned on too. He could tell that by the look of her wavering half-close orbs and the way her cries became sexier second by second.

Deep down inside, she was actually enjoying all of this!

That's the magic of the body. Nobody could say no to the nonstop pleasure no matter how they wanted to. Raven was no exception. She might be tough, but she was just a girl nonetheless. And as he played with her body the way every girl would fall for, there was no way she wouldn't crack.

He may not be able to completely shatter her strong mind right now, but he knew he had done more than enough to break her body!

He didn't even know how long he had pinned her down on the cold floor and toyed with her body until his cock was hard enough to fuck her brain out. When an intercourse was over, he again molested her until he could continue with another one. Just like that, he went on devouring the girl underneath him, over and over and over and over.

By the time he actually managed to get a hold of himself, Raven had almost gone limp. She couldn't even cry anymore, let alone throwing a tantrum. All her strength had long gone from her petite body, and as he emptied his hot seeds into her cunt once more, the girl could only croak out a groan of misery with tears streaming down her face and stared at the floor with a pair of sullen, painful eyes.

"Robin… Please, no more…"

"You've grown tired already?" He ran his fingers on the valley of her breasts, watching amusingly as she shut her eyes and bit her lips: "But I haven't finished yet."

"Please…"

"You're mine, Raven. It's your job to please me whenever I tell you to." He spoke coldly, spreading her legs wider, preparing for another round, ignoring her helpless sounds of protesting. Mercilessly, he thrust his thick rod inside her and kept it there, studying her frightened reactions with a wicked smirk.

"But maybe if you call me the right way, I'll consider giving you a free pass." His smirk escalated into a wide grin, and she flinched as he closed the distance between their faces.

Robin pushed a lock of hair behind Raven's ear and leaned down to nip on her pale, delicate lobe. Keeping her chin in place by a steeled grip, preventing her from turning away, he breathed into her ear, making sure that she didn't miss a single word.

"Admit that you're my obedient little bird, and call me your Master, Rae-Rae. Then I will let you rest."

Raven's violet orbs widened as every muscle inside her tightened. If this was an hour ago, she would instantly shout at him, telling him that he was a psycho, that he was being delirious, that there was no way she would degrade herself like that, and shooting at him all kinds and insults she could come up with.

But now?

"You don't want to?" Robin smirked, trailing his fingers on her curvy form: "Then I have no choice but to persuade you a bit longer." His eyes turned darker as he started thrusting into her with powerful blows, earning a cry of pain from the helpless girl: "Or could it be that you just want to get clean some more?"

His fingers started reaching out for the shower, and Raven's heart leap to her throat.

No… Not that… Never… Never again…

"I… I… I belong to you." Raven slurred out with some difficulties, feeling shame overcome all of her senses as the last piece of her pride was torn apart: "I'm your meek, obedient little bird. I… I'll behave. I'll behave… Mas… Master." Her last words sounded so broken, as if she had actually killed something important to her just to say them: "I will be a good girl. Please, please just stop… Master… Please stop…"

Robin had already placed a finger on her lips, hushing her.

"See? That wasn't so hard, right?"

Spoke the Boy Wonder as he finally pulled himself out of her and brought the exhausted Raven into the warmth of his chest. She was soaking from head to toes in both the water and her own sweats. Her body was trembling nonstop from the aftermath of the extreme orgasms he forced her to endure. Her hand was still bonded tightly behind her back, in case she suddenly regained her strength and broke free. But Robin didn't think that would be possible at this moment.

Effortlessly, he picked her petite form up, bridal style, and made his way out of the now freezing bathroom, whistling a happy tune to himself as his brand new little pet shut her eyes tightly. A tear spilled out from the corner of her eyes and rolled down her cheek, about to fall onto the floor and mixed with the spilled water on the floor…

Only to get swept into his hungry tongue as he leaned down and licked her cheek dry.

 **Author's note:** Woohoo, finally finished editing it! I hope you enjoy because from now on, things will get even hotter and hotter between the birds.

Anyway, don't forget leave a review and tell me your thought on this. Bye-bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Now, hold still, will you?"

Robin spoke in a husky voice as he sat Raven's battered body down onto the white mattress, the lecherous, ear-to-ear grin never left his face. They were currently in another chamber which was just a bit larger than the bathroom he had just carried her out of. A small bulb hung down from the ceiling, radiating a dim yellow light. The room was almost empty save for a king-size bed which he placed her on. While the surroundings were extremely lackluster – nothing but uninteresting-looking concrete walls with no window or paintings, the bed stood out with its unbelievable luxury. Headboard carved into several small, delicate details resembling a scenery of heaven, tall enough that a growth man can lean his entire back into it and still couldn't get his head pass the top. Pillows of all sizes covered in glamour white silk took quite an amount of space on the mattress, while sheets with same color draped underneath them.

But Raven was in no mood to be amazed at such glamour. Fear had already frozen her mind, and her trembling, terrified eyes were forced to witness whatever left of her pride and virtue being shredded into nothing as his offending fingers once again excitedly perform loathed actions on her body. Raven had no choice but to watch helplessly as her tits were enveloped in his large hands, rolling around and squeezing nonstop as if they were his personal toys. Filthy fingers trailed all over her body, leaving no place untouched. She tried to struggle, but she was so exhausted, and scared of what might happen if she dared to put on a fight. The scars he left on her entire length carved deeply into her flesh, aching whenever she moved, reminding her of the punishments she had to face.

"Stop… Stop… Please… No… You said… Ah!"

The boy seemed unfazed by her nonstop defying, if anything, it even brightened the grin on his face. Fuck! He loved playing with her so fucking bad! The way she thrashed around, crying with utter fear danced in her eyes as all her escape attempts were rendered futile was so fucking hot. And the sounds she made, the helpless, terrified, and resentful wails and moans that echoed through the narrow space of the room truly felt like true music to his ears. He could never, ever get tired of her!

"What? Did I say anything?" Robin chuckled. Of course, he remembered what he had told her. But guess what?

He didn't feel like doing that anymore!

She was so fucking delicious, so fucking mesmerizing, so fucking alluring. He could hardly take his eyes off of her, let alone his hands. Just one look at her, and his heart had already been filled with desire. He just wanted to pin her down, devoured her more, enjoyed her more, made her scream even more. He still had a lot in store for her body, and he couldn't wait any longer.

No, no, no, there was no rest for her tonight!

As for his promise, well, he would fulfill that eventually, just not now.

Besides, look at her! She still had a lot of energy left in that body. Still wriggled around and screamed like crazy. How could she sleep properly in this state? It seemed that he had no choice but to help her drain it completely.

"Sorry, I don't really remember. Could you please remind me?" He inhaled deeply the scent of her violet hair. The dark girl was about to say something, but his right hands had already gripped her chin tightly and penetrated two longest fingers deeply inside her mouth, cutting her off! Raven gasped, she attempted to spit them out, but he was holding her so tightly.

Robin watched her squirm in discomfort for a while, moving his fingers in and out of her wet mouth with a hungry grin on his face. He nipped her ear, ignoring her desperate whimpers as she began to realize his true intention. Casually, the boy leaned himself against the headboard and, with a sharp tug, pinned her to his chest. Raven thrashed but couldn't get his vice-like grip off her body. She groaned uncomfortably as his finger started going deeper than her liking, feeling as if she was about to choke.

"Look like you're getting the hang of it." Grinned the Boy Wonder as he wrapped his own legs around her lithe ones to keep her still. He then rolled one of her dark nipples around, letting his tongue lick her pale cheek: "Now, be a good little birdie and keep them wide opened for your Master."

"You're still this wet?" He chuckled, voice dripped with nothing but depravity as his fingers mercilessly rubbed her entrance. Raven was crying and shaking her head around nonstop, begging for him to stop, but he paid her no mind. "Such a slutty bird, aren't you? Then I have something you will enjoy."

"You see, I have always wanted to know…"

Robin hummed slightly, patting her crotch and coaxed his fingers in her sweet nectar. Raven could feel her entire body burning up in humiliation as fear clouded her mind. She just wanted this to end. She just wanted him to stop. Why? Why didn't he just stop? She had done what he told her to. Then why didn't he stop all this madness?

"I always want to see how many times a girl can cum until she blacks out."

Robin trailed his lips on the shivering skin of her slender cheek, smirking as the shocked yet helpless sounds danced by his ears. He forcefully yanked her head backward using the very fingers in her mouth, exposing her provocative neck that was moving up and down nonstop with each ragged, disturbed breaths.

He locked his eyes with her violet ones which were drown in terror and mortification, drinking in her helplessness as his twisted grin grew bigger than ever. She was pleading with him through her panicked eyes, pleading with all she got, begging for him to put an end to all of these torments. Yeah, this was what he wanted to see the most. The sight of her giving up her fight. She would succumb to him soon. Robin thought as he slowly inched his face down until his nose almost met hers. The girl whimpered loudly, clenching her eyes shut as a desperate attempt to block whatever going on from entering her mind.

Robin snickered. His mischievous hand was no longer taking it gentle and began directly stimulating her most precious pearl. He roughly pinned it down, then caressed it, then flicked it, mercilessly rubbed his wiry fingers all over it. His eyes never left her face. He glued his gaze there, studying her reactions, feasting on her horrified expression as she could no longer pull it together and put on her stoic face.

Raven was screaming like crazy with his almost brutal torment, shaking her head nonstop as tears trickled down her porcelain face. She could feel it again, the horrid tornado of forbidden feelings was building up inside her, destroying whatever left there and release waves after waves of undesired emotions. It was getting so hard for her to suppress them down. She had just hardly recovered from his last assault, and now he was again… No… No… She couldn't… She couldn't hold it anymore…

"Nghhh… Stpppp… Plfff stppp… Mghhh…"

"Come on, don't be shy. Fucking cum for your Master. I know you want it. Come on, little Raven."

"Nghhh…! Nghhh! MNGGH! UGMMM!"

She never wanted to. She never wanted it. But she couldn't stop herself, not with all of his torments. The forced pleasure was getting too much for her to handle. Her screams started picking up higher notches, which earned a low chuckle from her captor. Tears stung her eyes as her stomach tightened when the unwanted sensations overwhelmed her other senses. No! No! Not again! She didn't want to, she didn't want to climax! She tried to plead with him once more, hoping that he would stop. But he just looked at her big, teary eyes, and returned her helpless attempt with a cold, cruel grin.

"Cum."

Sharp, and short. That wasn't a demand. That was an order. And by the time Raven heard it, she knew there was no mercy for her. He wouldn't stop. He wasn't going to stop. He would go on, and on, and on, until she gave up and gave him what he wanted. Whether she wanted or not didn't matter. She had to, because he wanted her to.

She was his now.

She had to do as he said.

She had no other choice.

"MGHHH! NGHHH! UGH! UGMMHH!"

Robin had to wrap his legs tightly around her and held down onto her mouth with all he got when the orgasm hit her. Forcing her desperate scream down, the Boy Wonder watched in pleasure as her hips and legs jerked like crazy while streams after streams of sweet juice gushing down from her cunt, soaking her slick legs, damping the white mattress underneath them.

"Good pet." Robin commented huskily, dipping his fingers into her core and brought them to his lips, enjoying the taste of her nectar dancing on his tongue. He finally pulled his fingers from her little mouth, and she instantly gasped for breaths. Her face whipped away almost at the same time as though she was scared that he would again jammed his long fingers down her throat. The girl was sobbing her heart out now. This was simply too much for her body to bear. If he didn't stop, she would break! She knew she would break!

"Please, don't do this… Please, Robin. I don't want it… I can't continue… Just stop. Just let me rest. You… promised you would let me rest…"

"But you seem to enjoy this so bad." Robin leaned her against the headboard before moving to another position: right in front of her! Giving her flustered, frightened face one quick look, taking in her alluring state, the Boy Wonder smirked slyly as his hands started running themselves freely on her curves once more. Roughly, he grabbed her breasts, squeezing them in his large palms before greedily consumed them between his lips one by one.

"Ah… Ahhh… No…" His tongue started teasing her nipple, and Raven yelped. Every part of her body had been set afire, and she was extremely sensitive now. Before Raven could stop herself, she had already started releasing loud moans and gasps against her very own will. This… this was bad! She was losing control! The dark girl tried to remove her chest from his hungry mouth, but he held onto her as tightly as possible. Even worse, one of his hand was now on her crotch and mercilessly rubbing it, drawing out even more reluctant moans from the tied girl.

"No? But you sound like you love it." Robin said. His mischievous fingers began swirling random circular patterns on the delicate pale skin of his captured bird's inner thighs, occasionally gave some certain sensitive spots a sharp, unexpected pinch, paying no mind to the objective manners of the helpless girl. "See? You are getting even wetter now." He lifted his fingers to her eyes, and she shamefully turned away as she noticed they had been coated in an opaque liquid she knew so well.

"Where's your manner? Look at your Master in the eyes when he spokes to you." The Boy Wonder roughly grabbed Raven's neck and turned her face back to meet his. A breathy chuckle made its way out of his lips as the girl flinched while shivers quaked her lithe body from head to toes. He took a moment to observe the masterpiece he has spent hours to finally shape her into. His lustful eyes trailed down her sweet form, and he couldn't help but feeling his heart being overwhelmed with a feeling of victory.

She was undoubtedly the best young woman on the world, even the goddesses of the universe themselves had to bow down upon seeing her. He couldn't even describe the pleasure and joy running within his entire body from head to toe when he got to be by her side, to lay his eyes on the sweet, provocative curves that no living man could witness, to breathe in her alluring fragrance, to brush his fingers on the beautiful soft skin that many male beings lusted after, but never got the chance to see, to touch, or to taste.

He was the only one that got to claim her. He was the one that got to touch her, to make her squirm and thrash, to make her drown in pure ecstasy. And he was the only one that got to hear her cry out those alluring, sweet, bewitched sounds!

"Stop… Stop… I can't… I'm… I'm gonna…"

Raven shuddered, biting her lips to prevent another moan to fell from her lips against her will. She was panting so hard he could see her muscles moving up and down in a frantic pace behind her bare stomach. The girl got abs, though not much, but Robin found them really attractive. Undoubtedly, they suited her petite, sweet body very well.

"Don't bottle up, just let it all out." He chuckled, running his fingers on her bare skin before dipping it into her belly button, earning a shocked yelp from her in return. His eye follow a sweat as it dripped from her pointed chin, onto her heaving pale breasts, trailing down her stomach then went even lower, and lower. Couldn't stop himself, Robin roughly pushed the poor girl down onto the mattress, paying no mind to her scream. His lips found the round droplet of sweat when it was just millimeters away from her sweet core. Wordlessly, he gathered it into his skilled tongue, letting out a satisfying groan when the distinctive flavor of her body mixed with the salty taste booming in his mouth.

His tongue trailed the length of her pale body, enjoying the sensation as she shivered underneath him. "You taste so damned good." He whispered into her ear as he finally reached her cheek: "You love it, don't you? Don't lie to me. You love it every time I touch you."

"No, no… I don't…" Raven flinched as his hot breath touched her soft skin. But her voice had already melted into what seemed to be a weak, submissive mewl. She bit back a sob, this wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. She had tried to deny it the whole time. But her body had already been pushed to the breaking point.

Some part of her had already begun to yearn for his attention!

"Ah, ah, ah, don't lie." Robin chuckled, pushing the messy violet strands away from her face, he wanted to get a clear look at it. As his masked eyes fell on the dark blush gathered underneath her cheek and the hazy eyes that tried to stay focus while his ears picked up the sweet sounds of her broken voice, a triumphant grin bloomed on his lips. Her willpower was falling apart. He's almost there!

"Master doesn't like it when his little bird tells lies." Locking his eyes with her terrified violet orbs, the Boy Wonder pinched her supple cheek gently as his grin slowly transformed into a wicked smirk: "So the little bird will have to face some punishment."

Raven shuddered when the words slipped into her ears, enveloped in a gentle tone but sounded like thunder to her as its shook her to the core. Before she could take in what he had said, her world had already turned upside down. The empath gasped, her body broke into cold sweats and her heart started thumbing in alarm. He had mercilessly flipped her, and had her lithe body sprawled out prone on his knees!

"Stop! What're you doing?"

"Getting a better view." Robin replied her with a low whisper, instinctively wet his lips with his long tongue when his masked eyes fell on her naked, sweet ass. He had always enjoyed looking at her from behind, feasting his eye on this masterpiece hidden beneath that skin-tight bodice. Too bad that she almost always had that stupid cloak on. So he had to take full advantage of this opportunity.

"Nice and juicy." He chuckled amusingly as his fingers ghosted on the creamy, almost velvet skin of her tight little buns, and the girl yelped. Her body began squirming uncomfortably, trying to roll out of this humiliating position. But he just simply entangled his wiry fingers in her short violet hair and pinned her down onto the mattress, restricting her movements.

"No… No… I don't want…" Her shaky protested soon escalated into a disturbed yelp when his entire palm cupped her left ass cheek, caressing it slightly, feeling her up. "Just my type." His lips cracked into a full grin as he enjoyed her soft, pale skin and the perfect muscles underneath. He gave her a hard squeeze, and the girl flinched, her struggles kicked into high gear as she tried to get away from him with all her might.

"Enough… Just stop this… No…"

Robin only responded her with a groan of satisfaction laced with hunger, his fingers massaged her sexy buttocks, paying no mind to her objective attitude. He couldn't help but chuckle in delight as spams started rocking those delicious cheeks. Raven grunted and thrashed like crazy to free herself, unintentionally giving him a free show of her tight ass jiggling and bouncing around.

"You're beautiful, Raven. Has anyone told you that?"

"Enough with the squirming. You still think you can run away? Just give in already, save us tons of trouble."

"Oh, are you crying? Poor little Raven. All trapped and helpless. Don't worry, Master's gonna take good care of you."

"You're mine now. Everything of you belongs to me."

"There's no escape."

He taunted her mercilessly, laughing at her attempt to get away as his fingers toyed with her bottom every way he liked. If this was a few hours ago, when she was still a proud, powerful sorceress with magic flowed in her veins, Raven would have already responded with a snarl and sent him straight to the other side of the room with no hesitation. But now, all she could do was to clamp her teeth down onto the mattress in shame, feeling herself drowned in utter despair. Between her fierce struggling, a strand of hair fell from her forehead and got into her eyes, stinging them, blurring her vision with tears. But she didn't even know whether those tears fell for the agony in her eyes, or the horrible fate lying before her.

Why did things come down to this? Why was he torturing her like this? Did she do something wrong? Was this a punishment?

Her breath came out in a painful hiss and her train of thoughts came to an abrupt end as Robin suddenly brought his hand down onto her bottom, hard! Raven glanced back in alarm, her eyes wide opened as she couldn't believe in what just happened.

The Boy Wonder just flashed her a smug grin before again sent his palm down onto the sensitive, soft skin of her round ass. This time, Raven cried out as pain spread through her lower part. Her face instantly turned into a deep shade of red out of utter humiliation and shock while her violet orbs looked at him with pure horror, unable to believe what just happened.

Before she could properly react, Robin had again swung his fingers down her flawless pale skin with everything he got. SMACK! The painful sound echoed loudly within the room, delightful to him but completely opposite to her.

Only now did the shock wear off Raven's system and she began struggling with all she got. Her legs swung wildly in the air, kicking around violently as she did her best to break away from his grip. A startled shriek spilled from her agape mouth as he brought his hand down onto her bottom again, this time even harder than the last.

"Stop…" Between his merciless assaults and her painful chain of scream when unbearable agony shook her to the core, Raven managed to choke out. It hurt! It hurt so bad. The skin and flesh down there were one of the most sensitive parts of the body, and yet, he treated them with such brutality that not even his worst enemy deserved…

"Punishment, Raven. I told you, didn't I?" He delivered a sharp smack to her right ass cheek, pausing a moment to pinch the soft, creamy skin there, drawing a shrill, anguished scream from the tormented girl. "You shouldn't have lied to me." He chuckled wickedly, letting his eyes devour the scene of her flawless pale bottom slowly turned into a deep shade of red with every assault from him. She was thrashing like crazy on his knees, doing everything in her power to squirm away, again unwittingly give him a show of her tight ass frantically bouncing around. Such a mesmerizing scene, erotic and artsy at the same time. Robin silently mused to himself. He halted the assaults for a while to toy with the little yet attractive curvy bottom of her, feeling himself drown in ecstasy as the girl sobbed and cried painfully, having no choice but to let him touch and grope her womanly parts.

"Robin, please stop… Please… It hurt…"

"That's not the right way to ask, little bird." The Boy Wonder growled and mercilessly pinched her ass, causing the girl to shriek loudly. His fingers ghosted on the pale skin that had already turned as red as a blooming rose before again lifted and came down at her with a powerful smack. Raven inhaled sharply, she couldn't take it anymore. The pain, it almost paralyzed her bottom…

"Come on, tell me what I want to hear." Robin chuckled darkly, watching as her lithe body break out in cold break and spams after spams rocked her from head to toes with an overwhelming rapture. Screams poured out from her voluptuous lump lips, picking up higher notches and turned her voice into an octave that he never thought she was capable of releasing. God, he could never have enough of this masterpiece! He smacked her again, and again, and again, laughing like a maniac when the powerless empath cried her heart out on his knees.

"Come on, Rae-Rae."

Raven clenched her teeth together and buried her face into the mattress, feeling herself eaten alive by both anguish and humiliation. She was… being spanked! Being spanked like a spoil little child. Never had she thought such a thing would happen to her. She wanted it to end so bad. She just wanted him to put his hand away from her and let her be.

She knew what he wanted her to say.

But she couldn't utter those words. She didn't want to. Because she knew, the moment those words slipped out, it would truly be the end of her. Once was enough to send a powerful blow to her pride and carves millions of cracks there. If she had to repeat those humiliating words, whatever left of her dignity and self-esteem would immediately shatter into pieces on the ground, never could be put back together again.

"What's wrong? Is it too hard for you to say?" Robin chuckled devilishly, digging his nails into the soft skin of the pale bottom that had already been coated under a deep shade of red, earning a miserable whimper from the powerless sorceress. Savoring both the marvelous sight of her flawless ass and the sweet song of her broken voice, the masked boy run his mischievous fingers all over her abused skin, taking time to cup her bottom cheek one by one. The supple feeling they brought almost sent him to paradise. He could never get enough of this.

He could never get enough of her.

"Then how about Master giving you some motivation?"

His fingers trailed closer to the crack between her bottom. Raven let out a startled gasp, her eyes turned as wide as a tennis ball itself. With a sharp turn, she wiped her head backward, trying to see whatever he was trying to pull…

Just in time to see his cold, brutal hand spread her ass wide and one of his long, wiry fingers thrust its way up her backdoor!

"No! What're you doing? Stop! Stop!"

The exceedingly disturbing sight in front of her eyes almost made her heart jumped out of her ribcage in utter panic. Still, her terrified reaction only brought her a delightful chuckle in return. Hadn't snapped out of the shock of having such a private place violated, Raven was forced to bear with another blizzard feeling as the merciless finger began moving in and out of her despite her effort to force it out. Fear engulfed her entire body as pain started settling in, causing her to cry out with every brutal assault he forced upon her petite body.

"So tight." The masked boy whispered with hunger and depravity dripping from his voice. He slightly pulled out, before jamming his digit back with almost all his strength, and instantly, the writhing girl let out a shrill shriek as he tore through her contracted muscles to access the sensitive part shielded behind them. "So I take it that you've never tried this before?"

"Let go… Let me go… Stop this, please just stop. I hate this, Robin, please… Ah…"

The low groans escaped her agape lips before she even realized it. Her stomach churned, and an intense yet unwanted feeling again engulfed her whole. It felt even worse than when he brutally ravished her in the bathroom a while ago. She could literally felt his entire finger as it pistoled in and out of her, tearing through her defense, making its way deep inside where her most sensitive nerves lay. The dark girl ground her teeth tightly into the mattress to prevent her sounds from betraying her. She didn't even know how to describe this awful feeling. She felt like she was on the edge of exploding at any time.

"So, are you willing to tell me what I want to hear now?"

Raven wailed, but still refused to give in.

"Stubborn girl." His voice came out as a sigh, and her skin crawled in apprehension as the next words slipped into her ears:

"Don't blame me. You bring this upon yourself."

oOo

"Do you like it now?"

His longest fingers were penetrating her holes relentlessly, one embedded deep into her delicate ass, while the other mercilessly jammed into her sensitive vaginal walls. His passionate masked eyes never left her little form, studying her reactions, leering at her deliciousness. A short burst of laughter fell from his thin lips as he noticed her stomach tightened and her lithe legs jerked from time to time, her toes gripping at the mattress as if it was her source of life. He snickered loudly and , without a single warning, began increasing his speed. Raven's back arched instantly, her voluptuous breasts heaved up and down with every breath leaving her lungs. Still, she made no sound.

"Close, aren't you?"

Raven shook her head, desperately pleading for him to stop. By now, tears had already made her vision a blurry mess and her throat had gone sore due to all the screaming. This terror, this blizzard feeling eating her from inside out, she couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted it to be out of her system. Weakly, the girl lifted her head, a plea awaited at the tip of her tongue.

But no matter how much she tried to speak, all managed to come out of her mouth were just garbled muffled sounds.

Robin couldn't help but let out a short burst of chuckle as he watched her vain attempt to communicate. He knew that spending endless nights outside the Tower, ignoring the insomnia and fatigue in his bones screaming for him to rest, only to find her all the right toys would be worthwhile.

Filling her plump lips right now was a ball gag that matched the color of her hair. Searching for the right one really was a real challenge for him. He had to make sure that the ball came in the right size, completely fitted that lovely mouth of her. He didn't want her to easily spat it out, or getting hurt by the excessive amount of rubber. He couldn't stand the fact that anything else other than him, even just a small object, evoking those precious emotions in her.

She was his all along, so that pleasure was supposed to be his.

Robin thought as he watched her struggling form with passion burning in his masked eyes and a glint of amusement shining on the corner of his lips. Raven was just so cute! The way she kept shaking her head around, apparently trying to push the offending rubber ball with her tongue out though she knew so well that it had already been secured there by the leather straps that wrapped tightly around her head. The way she whimpered as nothing work and wriggled her body on the mattress. The way she kept on trying to clamp her legs shut whenever she got the chance, only to cry out in shame and fear when he effortlessly yanked them apart. She looked exactly like a captured little bird, scared and tense, but still tried her best to break free and fly away.

Gagging her was unnecessary now since within this sound-proof, isolated chamber, nobody would hear her even when she literally screamed her lungs out. He just wanted to see her like this. He loved the sounds she made when even her right to talk was taken away. He loved those helpless, frustrated, desperate muffled whimpers and stifled, forced moans. It was like music to his ear. Her sounds were even stronger than the best aphrodisiacs on the world, leaving him aroused beyond believe. He would never get to hear them anymore when she is completely broken, so let's just make these sweet memories last when he still could.

"Mngghh! Mghh! Nghhh!"

"Yeah, yeah, love you too." He placed a finger underneath her chin and slightly lifted her head to meet his gaze, his other hand still busying pleasuring her dripping holes nonstop. A loud shriek of forced pleasure spilled from Raven's occupied lips as the sensitive nerves hidden inside both place were stimulated at the same time. Her flustered face had already turned into a deep shade of red, and that flush was gradually spread all over her curvy little body. Her heart was clenched painfully in the icy cold of the fright that kept on piercing through her ribcage nonstop, killing every straw of other emotions left inside her and left room for the fear and despair to grow.

She couldn't even move anymore. He had already strapped her calves and thighs together. He even placed his Bo-staff between her ankles and tied them to it, making sure she wouldn't be able to hide the parts he wanted to see. There was absolutely nothing she could do but to beg for him to stop with her gaze and her choked sobs. But again, her efforts were rendered futile as they seemed to only provoke him more.

"You know what I'm gonna do to you, Raven?" A breathy, seemingly inhuman chuckle left his sinister grin as his thrust became more powerful, forcing her moans to become louder and more urgent. "I'm gonna make you my little sex doll."

Thrust.

"Mngg…"

"A sex doll with nothing in your mind more than me and my cock. A sex doll that only serves me and me only."

He hit her most sensitive spots, and she cried out with her back arched.

"MGHH! MGH!"

"You'll cum for me, Raven."

His finger inside her backdoor began moving in a frantic circular motion, almost made her eyes roll back.

"You'll scream for me."

"MGHHHH!"

"I assure you, I'll break you, my little Raven. I'll break you, and break you, and break you, until you give up on fighting, and give in to me."

His fingers started moving in and out of her with the speed of lightning, and the girl convulsed violently, screaming on top of her lungs like a crazy woman. Her violet orbs trembled and unfocussed, as the arousal she experience had make her breathing turn ragged and her pale face as red as his uniform shirt itself. Her head fell backward, exposing her slender pale neck which was heaving up and down due to her ragged breaths.

Robin just let out a small chuckle. Poor, poor sweet Raven. She must be wishing to be released from all this alien feelings. She must be wanting for an orgasm so bad right now.

But right now? He had just barely warmed himself up! He didn't even get any real fun, and she was already enjoying herself?

Still… The show of his little bird screaming and struggling as she hit her climax was undoubtedly a wonderful entertainment. Only the thought of her half-opened teary eyes, her arching back, her helpless attempt to remove the unwanted object out of her entrance and her clenched stomach as she was pushed to the edge of release was enough to fill his heart with desire and turned him on completely.

Robin pondered to himself for a while, before letting a sadistic grin brighten his lower face.

He did take a lot of interesting toys here, might as well put them into use now.

The Boy Wonder halted his assault and flashed Raven's apprehensive, tear-stained face a hungry smirk, before moving to the end of the bed and reached for something on the floor. The powerless sorceress's eyes never left his features as she pulled herself into a sitting form and scooted back until her back hit the headboard. She just wanted to sink into it and vanished from his depraved eyes right now. She was so scared. Never had she been through this kind of extreme terror. Her limbs felt like jelly. Even if she wasn't tied, urging her trembling legs to dash toward the door would be impossible!

Just what was he planning to do with her?

Raven's question was soon answered when the Boy turned back to her with a black bag in his hand a lecherous grin directed at her squirming form. Raven swallowed, her intuition was screaming for her to hide, or at least defend herself, because this would end very ugly! This grin contained nothing good. Even without her power, she could easily sense depravity and prurience dripping from it with no point of ending!

The dark girl shrunk even further into the corner of the bed, but Robin was much quicker. In a flash, he had had her tiny ankle in a vice-like grip before giving her a hard pull. Raven could only let out a helpless shriek as her entire body was tugged toward him.

"Mghhh! Mghhh! Nghhh!"

"Relax, little bird." He whispered lustfully: "Don't you want to meet your new friends?"

Raven's eyes widened a both fear and confusion took over her body and mind. Friends? What did he mean by that? Did he have other girls captured here as well?

Robin just widened his twisted grin in return. Out of sudden, he reached out for her small form and had her pinned on the mattress with no difficulty as though she was just a fabric doll! Raven let out a shocked scream as her heart jumped up to her throat. Instinctively, the poor girl started struggling in his grip, kicking her legs wildly in the air as her gagged mouth lets out blood-curdling howls.

"You're so lovely, Raven." He commented breathily, taking her pert nipples in his finger. The said girl flinched when something smooth and cool made contact with her sensitive parts. She looked down, and instantly froze as he had just taped a pair of egg-looking objects there.

These… these were… These… No!

Her clit shuddered when the same sensation met it, and Raven let out a loud grunt as she felt a wave of chill crept into her. This obviously didn't go unnoticed by Robin, who smirked playfully before give the object a sharp flick. The girl went rigid as her sensitive pearl taped to it received the sudden stimulation. She bit down onto her gag, wanting nothing more than to rip it off and scream her heart out in the hope that at least somebody nearby would hear her.

Sadly, luck wasn't on her side today.

"Mghhhggg! NGHHH! NGHHFF!"

Raven howled out as fear and despair began engulfing her whole. As the toys busying sending wave of forbidden emotions inside her, his fingers again went back to their task, jamming themselves into her drenched backdoor and entrance, plunging her mind into an endless sea of blizzard feelings. She couldn't even get a hold on the emotions stirring up her inside right now, they kept switching from one to another, sending her on fire, killing all her hope.

"This is much better, right?" Robin teased her, laughing like a maniac while running his free hand on her flawless curves.

Raven shut her eyes tightly, unable to look at him anymore. A lone tear rolled down her pale cheek as she sobbed painfully, wishing nothing more than to end this nightmare. Just how long will he continue torturing her? She couldn't get it. Why? Why did he choose to do this with her? Did she make a terrible mistake that he couldn't forget her? Did she somehow infuriate him so bad that he wanted revenge? But just yesterday, he was still smiling and speaking warm words to her. Then why? Why did this happen? She couldn't understand anything at all!

But her mind was in no condition to come up with any answer. Her clit, her most private areas, her nipples were all being set afire filling her with waves after waves of unwanted feeling. Still, that was just the beginning of the worst. His rough fingers were no longer taking its slow and were now pumping in and out of her with a speed resembling that of his R-Cycle, hitting all of her sensitive walls repeatedly as it moved in for her G-spot! Waves of electricity ran under her skin, leaving weird sensations on her flesh as it gradually set her on fire. No! No! The feelings, the terrible feelings had returned. She didn't want them! Get out! Get out! Please, stop!

But no matter how much she thrashed, no matter how much she screamed, no matter how much she cried, nothing happened. She was still forced to lie there, taking on all the torments as forbidden, alien emotions started taking over her other senses.

"HMMM! MNGGG! MGFFHHH! NGHHHH!"

Robin looked down at his masterpiece in amusement, taking time to observe the expression he broke his neck to shape hers into. She was beginning to crack, he could tell this. There was no courage, or fight, or strength left in the violet shade of her eyes anymore, only fear and helplessness remained. The first stage could be considered done by now. She had turned into nothing more than a little bird clutched in his hand, fearful and flapping her wings nonstop, but only to break away, not to put up a fight.

Though sometimes she might be able to gather herself and defy him, he would always have methods to stomp that fire in her and tame her wild spirit.

His hungry tongue ran around his lips as the erotic yet mesmerizing images started creeping inside his mind.

Soon, stubborn, strong, unflappable Raven would be a week, obedient little girl by his side, ready to please him whenever he order her.

Gosh, only the thought was enough to make him hard again!

"You like your little friends?" he chuckled, feasting his eyes on the sight of her bending her head backward and screamed as the forced pleasure taking over her body pushed her over the edge: "It took me days to gather all of them."

Raven shook her head. No! She didn't like this! She didn't like this at all! This is so horrible, so horrible! The vibrations, they just kept forming strange sensation on her lower part, filling her up with unwanted feelings.

Raven's harsh breaths and muffled shrieks echoed through the entire room as her heads jerked from left to right nonstop and her limbs struggled vigorously. She had to escape, she had too! This… This was not good… Those things… He… kept sending electric wave up her body… Oh… Oh God… It felt like every inch of flesh inside her was about to burst into flame. It was happening again… What she hated the most… was happening again…

"Mghhhh! MGHHH! NGHHHHH! MGHH!"

"Aww, so you do like them?" Robin flashed her a teasing grin, pretending not to understand her panicked muffled sounds. "I'm touched." His hand drifted to a remote nearby: "Then express your love for them, and let me see it clearly."

Mercilessly, he turned all the sex toys on her body to maximum, listening delightedly to her ragged, exhausted screams as he went on plunging his fingers deeper inside her wet holes

"Cum for me."

As if on cue, the dark girl cried out on top of her lungs, fighting against her bonds with all her mind. She threw her head backward and clenched her eyes shut, not wanting to witness the violation of her body anymore. But still, no matter how she tried to escape from the reality, she couldn't. Those sex devices still clamped themselves tightly onto her, and his cursed fingers still penetrated her sensitive parts, setting her private areas on fire with rapid movements and never budged despite her efforts to throw them off.

"Nghhh! Pghhhh! Plfffffnnn! Nghhhh!"

"I never knew you could sing, Raven." He returned her helpless pleads with a cruel grin, slightly spreading his legs so she could see that he was getting excited himself. "Sweet voice. Let me hear it more from now on."

Her sweet, curvy forms thrashing around as she shuddered and convulsed under the effects of the sexual torment were getting him aroused beyond belief. With no hesitation, he wrapped his large hand around his hardened member, desperately trying to join her. He was so turned on that he immediately wanted release after just a minute! His wiry fingers run up and down his cock, so opposite to her soft, squishy inner walls. Gosh, he wanted her so fucking bad! Memories of the intimate moments between them flooded back to him, and he remembered how amazing she was, how delicious she was, how beautiful she was pinned underneath him and had her body devoured by his hunger.

Raven shook her head as hard as she could. Her mind was a blank now, everything that used to exist there has all been wiped away, leaving only the growing, burning sensation inside. She hated it, she detested it, detested it to gut! She hated the way it kept moving up and down her entire body, leaving caresses on the flesh beneath her skin, an itchy, buzzing feeling that couldn't be described by words. Both her nipples and clit were on the edge of exploding into ashes. And her crotch, oh god, her crotch! That was where the true nightmare began! Her crotch was swallowed in a flame of weird feeling. Something was building up inside it, something too hard for her to control…

Still, as she struggled and screamed with only loath and hate for what was happening, something deep inside her started waking up. That was a rather strange feeling, as if a door leading to somewhere deep inside her soul had just been unlocked.

And what it filled her with made her face turn even paler.

It was pleasure!

This… couldn't be possible! There was no way she could enjoy this!

But no matter how hard her mind tried to deny, her body couldn't, and it started reacting to his touches. Raven cried out in disgust with both his actions and herself. How could she enjoy such a humiliating situation? How could her body want these feelings to remain on her skin?

Did she really… lose to him?

But she didn't have any time or brain cell left to figure that out. Reality and the extreme burning sensation inside her had caught up to her, washing every other things in her mind into oblivion. She couldn't take it anymore!

Robin watched with a smirk displayed on his lips as Raven back bent and a loud scream escape her gagged mouth, indicating that she had almost reach a climax. With a curse, he started quickening his fingers on his already hardened phallus, while quickening the speed of the digits buried inside her. His breaths ragged gasps as his face went sweaty and a soft flush encased his cheeks. Her name fell from his lips, over and over, until…

"MNGHHHH! MNGGHHHH! NGHHH! NGHH!"

"Ahh, Raven!"

Just like the last time, they released everything together at the same time. His was the unbearable desires, while hers was the unbearable torments…

Robin collapsed onto the violet-haired girl's body as he let out a deep breath, the ecstasy still clouded his vision and mind, rendering him temporarily immobile. Raven just bowed her head a swept. This was too much for her to handle. She felt as if she was about to black out in an instance.

The Boy Wonder was the first one to recover. He sprung up from his seat and cleaned the white fluid off his body with a tissue. The boy then stole a look at Raven's shivering form and smirked wickedly. His fingers trailed on her sweaty breasts, then her heaving stomach, before eventually stopped at her leaking cunt.

"Don't mind if I finish it?" He flashed her exhausted, petrified expression a lustful smirk. Didn't bother to check whether she wanted or not, the Titan leader got into a comfortable position before pressing his lips onto his prisoner's core. Raven hissed, obviously didn't approve of this, but she had no strength left to protest anymore. She had no choice but to turn her head aside and clenching her eyes shut, trying to ignore the wet tongue plunging in and out of her tormented womanhood, lapping her clean along with an occasional "Hmm…" indicating that her capture was happily enjoyed the experience.

After making sure that not even a droplet was left inside her precious treasure, the Boy Wonder finally sat up. He eyed Raven's limped form, before slightly chuckling and reached out to pull her into his arms. Upon sensing touch on her skin, Raven weakly lifted her head. A strained, desperate plead left her gagged mouth, as tears were streaking down her cheeks like rain. She was shaking from head to toes, and undoubtedly would collapse onto the bed immediately if he released her. Her eyes unfocused, puffed and reddened from all the crying, as drool dripped from the rubber ball between her lips nonstop.

Robin pretended that he didn't see anything. Casually, the boy leaned back on the headboard, bringing the distraught girl to the warmth of his chest.

"Ready to give me what I want to hear?" He pulled down the ball gag. Having gained her right to verbally communicate, but Raven was nowhere near delight at all. She bit her lips hard, clenching her eyes shut, before bowling her head in defeat.

"Master… I'm sorry. Please, forgive me."

"See? That wasn't so hard, right?"

Raven didn't answer his question, just panted and quivered against his chest. Robin smirked playfully, already knew that she couldn't say anything, not in this kind of state. Her mind would probably have turned into a blank space right now. That's why she had stopped all the fighting. There's just simply no fight left in this little body anymore.

Robin brushed away all the hair that stuck on her sweaty face, and stroke her pale, smooth skin. She was still awake, but at this rate, she would never be able to put up a fierce fight like before.

The Boy Wonder then pressed multiple butterfly kisses to her cheeks, necks, and shoulders, like what a lover would do to his beloved mate. He pressed a hand to her forehead and gently bent her neck backward, resting her head on his shoulder. He then let his tongue roamed on her face with the utmost gentleness, cleaning every tear that lingered.

"You are so beautiful, like a broken angel…"

All the while, Raven's half-opened eyes fearfully followed every movement of him, as if afraid he would bite her. The cute expression almost made him laugh. Hugging his pretty little bird tightly, Robin caressed her back, pressing kiss to her ear, and gently spoke:

"See? Just be a good girl like this, and nothing bad would happen to you."

He smiled softly, leaning in to peck her full lips. She didn't react, but he saw her violet eyes quiver. Robin sighed, drifting his hand between her legs and rubbed her womanhood with the utmost care. He just wanted to give her a throughout check-out, the act was simple out of his good will, not a trace of ill intention. This time, Raven let out a small whimper and closed her eyes, a lone tear rolled down her cheek. Shaking her heads, the poor girl weakly groaned as his fingers spread her entrance and slightly stroked the surface of her inner walls.

"Please, stop… Please… Not again… Please…"

Fuck! Bad idea to remove the rubber ball!

Somehow, her whimpering sounds had turned him on once more!

Still, he suppressed his need down. She obviously needed some rest, and he couldn't push her too much if he didn't want her to go crazy.

But this didn't mean he couldn't tease her for a while…

"No? You don't want it?" He rubbed her opening, a bit harder this time, but nothing too excessive. However, that was enough to scare the frightened girl senseless!

"I don't… I don't…" Raven choked out, monotone voice melted into a shaking chain of broken pleads: "Why? Why are you doing this to me? Did I do something wrong? Did I make any mistake? Please… Please just stop. I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'm sorry… Let me go… Let me go, please…"

"Why?" The Boy Wonder breathed out, his lips were just inches from her. Fuck, she'd better stop those whimpering sounds, otherwise he would take her again for real regardless of the consequences! "Can't you see it's just because I need you?"

"No… Stop…" She shook her head frantically, trying to scoop away from him: "I… I will keep silent. Nobody will hear about this. I will not tell anyone, just let me go. I promise this will be a secret… Please…"

Robin let out a breathy chuckle. Raven was really just a little girl when all her defenses had been torn down. And this special, sweet side of her would never be revealed to anyone but him.

He extended his arms and brought her back to his chest once more. The gesture was gentle, even gentler than how he used to treat her, but Raven couldn't help but whimper and flinched as his fingers came into contact with her bare skin. These hands, these tender hands had been what drew her into a brutal nightmare, had kept her down when she tried to get up, had mercilessly restrained her, letting her dignity and pride get ripped apart and devoured.

This was just simply the silence before the storm, just like last one, and last one, and last one…

Robin was no longer there, a monster had taken his place and used his own appearance to lure her into its trap…

"Relax, little birdie." The Boy Wonder flashed her sullen, terrified expression a small smile as he took her petite form into his wiry arm once more, rubbing her back innocently as if he wasn't the one that caused all of this to her. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Shh… Shh… Aww… Don't cry."

He bent down to her face, placing a series of kisses on the tears that were streaming down her face, cleaning them away with no difficulty. Raven trembled, even more tears spilled out of the corners of her eyes as she shut them tightly and pulled her legs back together, trying to cover herself. Still, her defiant reactions didn't quite serve their purposes as all they managed to do was drawing an even bigger grin on her captor's face.

So. Cute! She. Was. So. Fucking. Cute!

He just wanted to tease her more and more!

"What's wrong, little birdie?" The Boy Wonder squeezed the dark girl's pale cheeks between his palms, ignoring her relentless whimpers as she tried to break free. Wordlessly, he wrapped his legs around her bottom, completely kept her writhing form in place.

"I don't want this anymore… Please… Stop… Pl… Ughm!"

He cut in between her desperate pleads with a passionate, sudden kiss, stealing all her air support. His tongue danced on her innocent, soft plump lips as his greedy ones started began sucking at her like a hungry bee had finally found a tasty flower. Raven protested with all she got. But in her weakened, exhausted state, all her efforts were render fruitless against his strong, masculine form. In the end, the dark girl just let it go, allowing him to violate her lips however he wanted. She didn't say a single word, or even react to his kiss. She just stared at him with those painful, teary eyes, twin tears leaking out of them and fell down her beautiful face…

"Even my get-well kisses aren't enough?" Realizing that she had stopped all her struggles and just let him do whatever he wanted, Robin released her with a playful smile: "My, my, look like somebody is looking forward to getting spoiled today."

Again, she didn't speak, or pushed him away, or did something to acknowledge his words. She just stared at the mattress with a pair of sullen, almost soulless eyes.

Still, when her body flinched as his fingers ghosted themselves on her chest, he knew that she was just putting on an act.

But it appeared that she truly needed a rest. Her eyes were drooping now, and her body kept slumping forward with each second passed by.

Well, he was getting somewhat tired himself, so let's just call it a night and leave everything for tomorrow.

The Boy Wonder stretched his arms over his head and moved toward the edge of the bed. He didn't bother about leaving her alone now, there was no way she could take off running in this state. In a flash, he had already got back by her side with a bottle of water he just grabbed from the floor. He had put it there in case he became thirsty during their happy time.

"Here, have some." Said Robin as he slightly tilted Raven's head backward and brought the water to her mouth. Her lips were dry as the desert and her throat was indescribable sore after hours and hours of the sexually torment, so she immediately gulped it down with no hesitation. The cool water made its way down her system, finally managing to ease her tattered soul a bit.

The boy waited patiently until she had emptied almost half the bottle and slightly pushed it away. He then poured the remaining liquid into his throat before throwing the bottle halfway across the room.

"Sleep."

Sharp, and curt. Before Raven even knew it, he had had a vice-like embrace around her little body, restricting her movement and didn't even give her a chance to get away. Robin then turned off the light before crawling underneath the soft blanket with his beloved pet gripped tightly to his side.

He was getting sleepy already, might as well take well use of the situation. It wasn't like he could get to sleep with a beauty on a luxurious bed every day.

Besides, they needed to wake up early. There were a lot of pleasant things awaited both of them.

"Goodnight, little bird."

He was only responded with a whimper…

oOo

"Careful! If you break anything, that uptight traffic light will kill you!"

"Relax. I have everything under control."

Cyborg shook his head at the stubborn green shape shifter who was trying to practice birdarang throwing with a special board in Robin's room.

And why were they in Robin's room?

They snooped into it, duh!

This wasn't an intrusion of privacy. They were just looking for a chance to understand their friend and leader better. After all, that guy had too many secret and rarely let them in on just a single one!

He moved away from Beast Boy's spot, carefully keeping a safe distance in order not to involve in any accidents with those sharp weapons. Out of curiosity, he started taking a tour around his leader's chamber, occasionally picking up an item to examine.

His eyes came across on a medium-sized metallic box at the corner of a wardrobe. There was nothing special about it, so he didn't spare it much attention. Still, as he absent-mindedly tried to lift its lit, he realized that the thing had been locked.

Now, this was strange!

It wasn't like anybody was allowed to set foot here, so why Robin bothered locking it? Could it be that inside was some top secrets that he couldn't risk being found out?

His robotic face soon broke into a devious grin. Maybe there was some high-quality stuff to black mail in there.

That box was tightly shut with complicated technical lock, but with his talented fingers, as long as it involved technology, there was nothing he couldn't do! Soon, with a loud click, the secret box was finally unlocked.

With an eager expression, Cyborg took a long look at the insides, preparing to burst into laughter at some humiliating pictures or items.

But his face soon turned birch white with what he discovered.

He was correct after all. There were many pictures in there, but the problem was, they weren't Robin's.

Raven.

Pictures of her filled the box, all categorized and carefully sorted into different stacks. Her expressions were various, and very natural too, obviously most of them had been taken while she didn't notice. Some of them were cut out from the newspapers with only her at the center and all of them removed. He even found the ransom photos of her being bound and gagged! Well, that was a long story, and she was okay… Wait, now wasn't the time!

Why did Robin keep a box of Raven's picture in his room?

Why was it locked, and why most of them were taken while she didn't pay attention?

And why, on the ninth level of Hell, did he have some of her being tied and gagged?

Cyborg wasn't an idiot. He soon connected everything together, and his face turned even paler with every discovery.

Robin, that sick bastard! He was obsessed with her. And judging by the content of those images, that obsession was nowhere near friendly!

Raven…

Cyborg almost punched a hole the wall as memory caught up to him and he realized where she was.

Robin had taken her to an unknown area due to training purpose, and they haven't seen her since yesterday!

As for Robin, he seemed to be in a hurry last night, a bit impatient too…

No, it couldn't be… No…

"Beast Boy, call Starfire! We have an emergency!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Dude, are you out of your mind or something?"

"Yes, friend Cyborg. I personally believe for once that friend Beast Boy is precise. Robin is Raven's the best of friend and he will never do such horrible things to her."

"Yeah... Wait, what do you mean by for once?"

This argument had been going on for at least 15 minutes, and there was no sign of stopping. The atmosphere in the Titan Tower itself had already escalated from calm and peaceful, maybe a bit mischievous as some certain residents never truly up to anything good when the most stoic members had left, to tense and strained. Each Titan had a serious expression spread all over their face, mingling with a trace of concern as they voiced out their thoughts to the others.

"I know it sounds crazy, heck, even I couldn't believe in a single word I told you. But there's just something totally wrong with Robin and the entire training he made Raven agree to join. He was just so insistent and never let her hear the end of it until she said yes, remember that? And now…" Cyborg raised his voice, cutting in the seemingly endless speech of both of his friends as they went on defending their leader with all they got. And who could blame them, anyway? Robin was the type of person that even the most doubtful people in the world never believed that he could break the law by all means, let alone harming his own friend in the worst way possible.

"I found photos of Raven in his room, hundreds of them! Keep hidden in a box with such complex lock that even I myself took minutes to open! And there was pic of her being tied, for God sake! Can you give any proper explanation for that?"

This time, silence greeted him. Beast Boy and Starfire bit their lips as they fidgeted in their spot, unable to come up with anything to retort. At some points, one of them would open their mouth, but then close it immediately as they couldn't say anything in their leader's defense. Perhaps, deep inside, they knew that there was something not right with this entire situation.

"Then let us just contact friend Raven and friend Robin." Starfire decided to break the tense, uneasy silence and held up her communication with determination dancing in her emerald eyes. "But if they are the okay and still carry on the training normally, you will have to apologize to Robin for thinking of him in such a… a… dirty and terrible way!"

"You have my words on it." Cyborg spoke with solemn, didn't bother to rethink about his decision. He was sick of worry, ever since he saw those photos, he instantly knew that something was off about the two Titans' sudden department to a secret training. The feeling kept lingering within him, tying his stomach into knots. He just had to know what was going on.

Starfire nodded, before flipping her yellow-black device opened and dial her leader…

oOo

"Open up, Raven."

His tone wasn't cold or anything, it was just a regular demand, and there was nothing menacing lingering in the edge of his words. Still, the girl underneath him flinched upon hearing so, and pressed herself into the mattress as though she was wishing to sink into it and disappear from the world.

"What? You love running that tongue of you, right? I'm giving you an opportunity."

Robin let out a sadistic laugh as he saw her helpless wriggling form, clenching her eyes tightly as an attempt to block out the cruel reality she had to face. Her expression contorted in pure fright and despair, and she was biting her lips so tightly that he started to afraid that her lower lip would fall off in the process.

Silly little bird, she thought that doing so would be able to stop him?

The Boy Wonder let his fingers trace her face, taking a while to admire her incredibly soft and smooth skin. He could never get tired of touching her sweet face, to outline her eyes, ears, nose, and lips, to memorize each of her unique traits, to take everything about her into his mind and lock them there forever, making them his permanently, just like the rest of her body and soul.

"You are such a lovely little bird." He murmured, like he was in a trance, like he was lost in the exotic yet enticing sight right before his very eyes, lost in her beauty, in her mesmerizing curves that had always captured his mind and soul…

Raven sobbed, and tried to turn her head away, only to have her jaw seized in a steeled grip and forced to remain in the same spot. Never had she felt so small, so incompetent, so helpless before. All of her hopes had already faded into nothingness, and she knew that help would not come, that she would be kept her for maybe the rest of her life, had all her rights stripped away violently, and treated like a real object, a pet – as he named her.

The thoughts sent sharp knives through her hearts, and bitter tears fell from her eyes.

But despite that, she went on struggling and thrashing. She didn't want to accept the fact that she was a plaything now. Even when there was no hope left, she still tried to fight back, she just couldn't give up. The thought that she would be rendered into a pure doll with nothing in mind but sex and lewd act frightened her to the core. She didn't want such a horrifying fate to befall her.

That's why back there, although a part of her mind screaming for her not to, she still tried to crawl out of the bed and moved to the door when she thought that he was sleeping.

Bad move.

The sorceress didn't even get to make more than 3 steps before having a vice-like grip around her waist, pulling her back to a sturdy chest, and a cold, bone-chilling grin greeted her.

Then began another traumatizing chapter of her life.

Her pale body now fully covered with bite marks. Fresh blood was leaking out from several of them, blooming on her grey skin like flowers of dead. He didn't go easy on her, didn't even show her any mercy, he just roughly pushed her back and held her down by the neck before plunging his teeth deep into her soft, tender flesh. She didn't even get any warning, She remembered her painful high-pitches shrieks as she pleaded with him, begging him to stop. But he just replied her with a cruel chuckle and continued tormenting her.

Then, when her voice had turned hoarse and she could no longer scream, he raped her, again, and again, and again…

She had shrieked like an insane girl on the bed, had thrashed around so frantically that all the pillows and sheets got swept down onto the floor with her almost insane movements. But nothing worked. She remembered his cruel, twisted grin as he straddled her underneath him. She remembered his hot, scorching breaths on her skin as he roughly pushed her head down and rammed himself deeply into her tight inner muscles while he whispered filthy words to her, telling her how foolish she was, and she deserved all of these punishments for trying to flee…

Eventually, he calmed down, but when that time arrived, Raven had already become a mess, a real fucked up mess. Her beautiful pale body was ruined with all sorts of red mark angrily carved into her skin – reminding him of the marks of Scath that once covered her from head to toes. Robin's face broke out in a grin as he observed his piece of art, his personal marks that would linger on her flawless skin and remained her of her new identity. Where his hands used to squeeze her neck left behind a visible bruise, and he frowned at this. He didn't mean to bring her to the line between life and death like that, he was just too furious at that time.

He pressed his lips to the part of skin that had turned into purple and blue, making up for the horror he forced her to endure. But Raven seemed to not understand this, as she began crying even louder. As he eyed her plum lips, and the little tongue of her, he suddenly became aroused again when an idea flashed across his mind.

Still, the violet-haired girl appeared to know what would come her way when he sat up and got into a position that had her head trapped between his thighs, and she kept her mouth tightly shut no matter what. That brought them to the current situation, where he tried to get her to loosen her jaw muscles like coaxing a stubborn baby to give him her candies.

"Come on, Rae-Rae, it's not that bad. Trust me, you're gonna love it once you have got the hang of it."

He chuckled with a dark glee dancing in his tone, squeezing her cheeks with one hand, his cock grasped in the other hand, and his fingers were currently doing whatever in their power to force it through the thin line of her lips. Raven whimpered frantically, tears trickled down her flustered face relentlessly, still, she refused to give in and kept her lips tightly shut with all her remaining strength, denied him entrance completely.

"Raven, don't keep me hanging." - He spoke her name in a sing-sang voice, smacking his 7-inch member onto her face repeatedly – a sign of him losing patience. He slid it up and down her cheeks as the poor girl desperately did everything she could to avoid it – or at least she attempted to, his grip on her face didn't truly allow any movement. Her voice soon escalated from apprehension and worry to pure panic as his precum leaked out, and droplet after droplet of clear liquid smeared her tear-streaked face. Her slick, slim legs began kicking wildly in the air and pushing at the mattress he pinned her down onto as she struggled to regain her freedom. Robin had to admit, for a pacifist, the girl was quite too fierce. In fact, he himself had a difficult time to keep her in place.

"Don't be so hard-headed, you're not going to make it out of this place." He tsked loudly, shaking his head in disapproval as he coated her lips entirely in his precum, her sounds of protest was like music to his ears. "There's no need to make war when we can make love."

"Raven, master is talking to you. You know what'll happen if you ignore me like this, right?"

"Fine, if you don't want to have it between these lips…" He smacked his hardened rod on her face several times, before lowering his voice in a menacing way: "Then I guess I have no choice but to bury it between your downward lips again. I think you prefer that more, right?"

That seemed to have done for her, because her already pale face instantly shifted into birch white the moment the words left his mouth. Her body stiffened, and her limbs began trembling. Robin waited atop her, looking down at the fragile girl underneath him with a glint of amusement in his masked eyes. His hand left his cock to toy with her soft breasts as a method to kill time. His fingers dug into the creamy skin and he gave her a few hard squeezes, smirking as the dark girl cried out in objection.

She was like a magnet, pulling him in and there was no way to fight the attraction. Only the sight of her was enough to send him on fire, to plunge him in an ocean of desire. Just one taste, one touch, and he was completely addicted to her, to her trait, her unique scent, and her bewitching beauty. His mind seemed to have gone haywire, and the only thing he could think about was her, her, and her only.

Locking her here was wrong, sexually assaulted her was wrong, clipping her wings and took away her freedom for eternity was a crime that nobody would forgive him. But he just didn't give a fuck about that anymore! Without her, he would go insane for sure, the inner demons would never let him be, his hunger would never let him be.

He had grown tired of thinking for somebody else's sake, now, he just wanted to think for himself and fulfill his darkest, deepest desire.

He just wanted to break this stubborn girl and reshape her into a new person that could never last a day without him. That, and nothing more.

"Stop, Robin, don't do this anymore… Just stop… You… you don't want this… You don't really want this. Please just listen to me, just listen…"

Her lips parted, but only enough to form a thin slit for a shaky, miserable plead to come out. It seemed that the poor girl had already been pushed to her limit, her stamina drained and almost every trait of her rebellious nature stamped into ash.

But that wasn't enough to stop Robin's brutal strike. Mercilessly, he tightened his grip on her jaw, pressing his rough fingers into her soft skin and flesh with a strength that almost shattered her bone. In the end, Raven anymore. With a croak of pain and reluctance, she unwillingly opened her mouth, and that was all Robin needed.

"No, no, little bird, on the contrary, this is what I have yearning for years."

Raven shrieked in utter shock and horror as her eyes shot wide opened and disturbance started pouring into her violet orbs when his thick rod entered her mouth, coating an unpleasant taste all over her tongue. Her entire body went into a frenzy and she thrashed like an insane woman underneath him. She had not prepared herself for this, not even a bit.

The monstrous shaft slid down her throat, filling her mouth completely, rubbing itself against everything it could make contact with. The horrible flavor ran down her tongue, torturing her senses. She felt like she was about to vomit, and had it not been from his cock filling her mouth, perhaps she had done so.

Robin paid no mind to her defiant sounds and nonstop struggle, with a steady pace, he began thrusting himself in and out of her soft, moist mouth, relishing the enjoyable experience. His jaw fell opened as a moan of satisfaction poured from his lips. God, she felt so damned good! How could she feel so damned good?

Electricity sparked inside his vein, fueling his instinct and desire, and the Boy Wonder found himself pushing deeper into her helpless mouth, trying to plunge his entire member inside her throat. Raven gagged as her air supply was cut off, tears started streaming down her porcelain face freely. She sobbed and groaned desperately, completely unable to do anything to prevent him from assaulting her poor mouth.

"Yeah… That's it , that's it, good girl…"

Robin kept a tight hold on her hair, restricting her movement and left her no choice but to lie there and swallow whatever he had to offer. His throbbing cock penetrated her mouth, over and over and over and over, picking up higher speed with each thrust…

"Ah…. Ahhh…. Ahhh…."

His loud moans and ragged breaths of pure pleasure reverberate within the 4 walls of the room, and the atmosphere began getting hotter and hotter as though being affected by his lust and hunger. But as Robin was lost in his own ecstasy, in his own paradise, he didn't not care about it.

Just like he didn't care about the miserable muffled wails coming from his bounded captive.

"Raven… I'm… I'm gonna…"

He could only get that far as his cock twitched, and without warning, the stream of hot seed was ejaculated straight down her throat. Raven howled out in horror, she tried to remove her mouth from his shaft, stopping the semen from entering her mouth, but he kept a steeled grip on her hair to hold her still, making her swallow everything until the last droplet.

"Well done."

As he finally climbed down from the height of his climax, Robin reached up to pat Raven's face lovingly, a slight smile tugged his lips' corner upward as his gaze fell atop her. He looked contented, jubilant even, as though his greatest dreams had finally been accomplished.

Still, as he was on cloud nine, she was undoubtedly in the ninth level of Hell.

But he acted like he didn't see her panicked eyes, didn't hear her helpless pleads, and didn't know that she was on the verge of falling apart completely, and nobody would be able to put her back together.

Come to think of it, perhaps he even looked forward to it right now.

"You are so beautiful, Raven." Robin murmured as he gently brushed the messy locks of violet hair out of her angelic face, the face that used to haunt every corner of his dreams and made him jolt up _wet_ in the middle of the night. And now he had finally got her by his side, bound to him, sealed to him by the thread of fate – the fate that he crafted especially for them, the fate that he had built with all his heart.

"We belong to each other, don't you see?" He whispered, his eyes fixed on her, drinking in her exotic beauty, her unique violet hair whose scent always drove him mad, her mesmerizing eyes that had him transfixed every time he looked at them, and her flawless curves that he never got tired of observing, of touching, and of tasting. The girl of his dream had finally become his and his only. The thought made his heart swell in utter joy.

"You are the only one that makes me feel this way, and I'm the only one that can invoke the same feelings in you…" His hand ran on the length of her creamy legs before again venturing into the treasure hidden between them. Raven's head fell backward and her back arched as he mercilessly molested her womanhood, stabbing his fingers in and out of her, drawing multiple helpless moans from her. She looked up at him, big, wavering eyes brimming with tears. But with his cock still filling her mouth, she couldn't make any meaningful sound even when she wanted to.

"See? Your body is asking for my touch, Raven. And your little mouth is perfectly made for my size…" The vile, cruel words crawling into her ears, making her cringed profusely, plunging her mind into the dark land of despair with every reminder about what he had in store for her…

"More? Is that "more" that I just heard? You want more?"

His fingers between her sexy cleft were drenched with body fluid now, and the girl cried out as spasm rocked her petite form from head to toes when he began assaulting her clit directly, sending electricity through her body over and over.

"You want more, little birdie?"

"I'll give you more." Robin commented in a low, lustful voice as he inched closer to her trembling, flustered face.

"I will give you more than any living man on this world can give you."

Right there, just when he was busying toying with the girl of his dream and let his creativity run free, trying to figure out what method should he implement to please her next, his communicator again beeped, shattering his euphoria and put a damper on his moods.

Growling in frustration, the Boy Wonder reached to the device that lay not far away from their spot. He had planned to throw it away after the first time getting disturbed by the trio at home, but then decided against it as that would only raise suspicion. He hastily flipped the communicator opened, doing everything in his power to prevent himself from lash out and tell them to leave him the fuck alone. He had already reprogrammed the device so that every call from them would be directly converted into a message, just in case they somehow heard Raven's cries or screams, so he wasn't truly worried about them finding out what he had been doing to her. But this didn't mean he was happy about having those three interrupt his sweet time with his little pet.

On the screen, only one single sentence was displayed: _"Robin, please bring friend Raven home, we must do the talking now."_

At first, he was just about to ignore it and went on pleasuring the writhing girl underneath him. However, as he closed the device and casted it aside, a bad feeling suddenly raised from the pit of his stomach, telling him that doing so wouldn't result in anything good.

Now, after years of fighting against heartless villains, he had been able to obtain an admirable intuition which gave him a mental warning about the danger that would befall him if he failed to do something. And it had never gone wrong even once.

His eyebrow quirked in a questioning manner, before descending down to form a scowl as the realization of what had happened hit him. Those little… they must have snuck into his room again even when he warned him countless times before! And they must have gone and opened his secret chest which was filled with pictures of Raven. Didn't they know a damned thing about respecting the other privacy? He would have them sit through a 24-hour lecture about this later on!

Fuck, this meant he had to go back home and do some explaining. Damn it! Just when things finally heated up between them.

Well… They just said that he had to returned, they didn't truly put an emphasis on when…

His lips curved up into a cold, cruel smirk as his fingers buried between her vaginal walls began picking up higher speed and his hips started thrusting into her helpless mouth again, plunging his cock deep into her throat. Raven screamed and sobbed her heart out, but again, she couldn't do anything to break free.

Robin watched in delight as his cock disappeared inside her lovely mouth, while listening to the sweet song of her wails echoing off the walls.

One more orgasm wouldn't hurt!


End file.
